


The High Mage, the Apprentice Musketeer & the Sun King

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Other, d'Artagnan is 16 and Louis XIV is 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 50,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: A short beginning chapter to see if there's any interest.Honestly I was going to go back and try to do a sequel to requests of my previous stories (years too late) but this hit me and I'll see where it goes. There's lots of age and history changes here just because I can since it's my story. LOL!So you know right now the Dauphin is 15 and d'Artagnan is 16 and the ward of his guardian Treville.Athos is 29, Porthos and Aramis are 28.I rated this teen and up and also tagged it for graphic violence because there maybe a bit of that but don't know how graphic it really will be.See notes at bottom.++++
Relationships: Captain Treville is d'Artagnan's guardian
Comments: 150
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

_Early afternoon - Palais-Cardinal_

Blood red cape flowing behind him, while his Red Guard's raced to keep up, Richelieu entered his office slamming double doors open. Snapping fingers, he motioned two guards out of the room to remain outside. Chasing away his cats, he sat behind his desk. Having just returned from the royal palace, a dissatisfied taste lingered in his mouth. With King Louis dead, he had hoped to put the young Dauphin directly under his thumb. But Queen Anne wasn't a stupid creature as most women he knew were. She had surmised long ago that this would be his agenda, once her husband was gone. _Bah!_ And those dratted Musketeers rallying around her made him sick to his stomach. _How he hated them!_

Suddenly he became distracted, as a striking black winged raven flew into his office. Holding out his right arm, Richelieu waited for it to perch there. Stroking a finger down its back, he smiled but without any warmth. Then with a slight motion of his arm the raven flew away circling his office to then settle itself upon the floor. Only a few seconds passed but now Richelieu sat admiring the beautiful woman before him.

"I've got to try changing into something more tasteful," dryly remarked Milady, blowing away a molted feather from her face. "Ravens are such boring creatures."

Richelieu steepled his fingers together peering over them. Not one to waste time with preliminaries he asked, "What have you discovered?"

"Nothing of great import... yet." Walking about the room, she batted her eyelashes shamelessly in front of the guards. "The Dauphin is greatly tied to the queen as you well know." Tapping her chin, she shook her head. "You're going to have a difficult time weaning him away from her if indeed that is your goal."

Furious at her less than subtle dig at him, Richelieu stood up slamming both hands down upon his desk. The room shook with great force, cats scattered in all directions, while he glared in anger at her. "You appear frightened, Milady. You should be," he snarled. "What I have or have not planned is not of your concern. You do as I bid." A wicked look entered his eyes. "You are, after all, a creature of my making."

Meekly bowing her head, pretending to tremble under his wrath, Milady decided not to offend him anymore than she already had. He may be high mage of France but there hasn't been a man alive that could bend her to their will. At one time there had been such a man but she shoved those upsetting thoughts to the back of her mind.

"For now be gone. I'll contact you when I need your skills again." Without looking at her, Richelieu went back about his own business. Grabbing a quill and ink well he began writing out a missive.

Stepping away from him, raising her arms, Milady morphed back into a raven once more. Flying straight out the window she headed for her apartments.

++++

_Garrison_

"Kid's gettin' 'is butt kicked but good." Porthos had been watching the match for the past twenty minutes. When d'Artagnan took a nasty whack to his backside from Athos' sword, he winced right along with the pained look the boy wore. A sideways glance at his captain showed Porthos that Treville wasn't impressed.

Arms folded, Treville looked down at the ground for a few seconds. Upon lifting his head back up, he encountered Porthos' stare. "Before I ever assumed guardianship, d'Artagnan's parents had once told me that certain skills do skip a generation."

"'Ow long ago did they die?"

"I've had the lad for only a few months," sadly replied Treville. "They passed on a few weeks prior to that."

"Close were ya?" Never having bothered to question his superior before, Porthos was curious.

"Growing up the d'Artagnan farm was near my own. They were good people. By the time Alexandre married I was already making my mark in Paris." Treville remembered those rare occasions when he'd gone back to Lupiac for a visit. He treasured those memories now.

" _Ouch!_ " Grimacing, observing the poor boy eating dirt again, Aramis shoved his chapeau back from his forehead. The sun was hot out today and he felt for the pup. "Porthos, you and I are going to have to teach our young Gascon over yonder some of our dirtier tricks if he ever stands a chance to beat Athos."

"That's a joke and ya know it," laughed Porthos. "Not a soul in France has ever bested Athos."

"Always a first time, mon frere." Throwing a look at the captain, he added, "Wouldn't you say, Sir?"

"Mmmmm." Humming wasn't really an answer but Treville's thoughts were deep. As the weary lad came toward them, he put on his captain's face. "D'Artagnan, I know your père taught you better than that."

As if he didn't feel bad enough... now this. "I'm not at my best and I apologize, Athos. I was up late with the Dauphin at the palace last eve." Shrugging a slim shoulder, he ducked his head not meeting his mentor's heated gaze. "You know how Louis could be." All the older men present didn't appear impressed with his excuse.

"Just because you're both near the same ages the king can't keep monopolizing your time," admonished Treville.

"I'd like to see _you_ tell him that." Smirking, d'Artagnan began to walk away. "I've got to clean up. Louis wants me to go riding with him." Upon his mentor's words, however, he hesitated.

"Perhaps _we_ need to greatly remind His Majesty that _you_ are an apprentice in training." Athos was not well pleased with the youngster's performance today.

"May I offer my considerable charms and speak to the Dauphin," suggested Aramis, an impish light in his dark eyes.

" _Non, you will not sway our young monarch in that manner, Aramis!_ " snapped Treville. " _I forbid it!_ " Frowning, he didn't want the marksman to use that particular persuasion technique he was so skilled at. Not upon their king.

Looking back at his guardian and Athos, d'Artagnan threw up his arms. "Do I go or not?"

"Oui... oui. Go on, son." Treville just may have to have another talk with the queen later.

"I just hope the cardinal doesn't make an appearance while I'm there," muttered d'Artagnan before he departed.

"Why'd ya say that, whelp?"

"I don't like the man and he knows it." Before any of them could voice their own opinions, d'Aratagnan wasn't finished. "And neither does Louis. He told me that he saw the cardinal perform dark magic upon a poor subject that dared to confront Richelieu about the terrible conditions they've been living in." Shuddering at the memory of his younger friend's words, he continued. "The citizen then began acting strangely as if his free will had been totally taken away and did whatever the cardinal bade hm."

"D'Artagnan, have either you or the Dauphin noted any strange creatures in or around the palace?" Aware of what His Eminence was and what true evil the cardinal could do, Treville began to worry for both the monarchy and his ward.

"By that you mean one of the cardinal's familiars," d'Artagnan pulled a face, "then oui. Usually tis a cat." Suddenly a chuckle burst forth. "Last one we spotted ended up in the Louvre's fountain out front of the palace." His face filled with mischief. "Cat's hate getting wet you know."

"May we ask how it got drenched?" Amused, despite himself, Athos was never-the-less curious.

"Louis sort of levitated it out of our way." Not sure if he should have said that or not, d'Artagnan quickly ducked his head not looking at any of them.

"I've told that boy a million times not to expose what he could do." Definitely his talk with Queen Anne was long overdue.

Feeling he's said more than enough for the time being, d'Artagnan bid everyone farewell.

Watching the youngster head for the captain's office, Athos heaved a great sigh. "The king is fifteen years of age, d'Artagnan sixteen... tis a recipe for disaster sooner or later."

"Let us hope not." Worries for d'Artagnan filled Treville. He wondered when or if the lad's heritage would eventually present itself. If it did, then the Dauphin's reign would be well and truly sealed.

++++

_Notes:_

_The players so far:_

_Cardinal Richelieu_ is the high mage; _Milady_ is a shapeshifter; _Porthos_ has Herculean strength and friends in low places; _Aramis_ , of course, uses charm as his technique getting most people to do what he wants aside from being a top marksman; _Athos_ has remarkable skill with a sword and remains undefeated plus his leadership ability is only second to the captain; _Treville_ is a great leader amongst his peers and his men would die for him.  
_Louis XIV_ (the Dauphin) became King of France when 4 years old. He didn't personally begin his rule until he was around 23. What I hadn't changed was that with Louis XIII death, he decreed that a regency council would rule on his son's behalf. Queen Anne, however, would be head of this council. That's remained the same.  
History would show that Louis XIV's reign didn't start until the death of his chief minister Cardinal Mazarin. In my story there is _no_ Mazarin. See I've changed history already. LOL! During Louis XIV's reign he was also known as Louis the Great (Louis le Grand) or the Sun King (le Roi Soleil).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same day - the Louvre_

The two boys cantered around the palace grounds, while a contingent of royal guards were not far behind them. "I wish we could lose them," muttered Louis to his friend, a disgusted snort escaping him. "Then we could leave the grounds behind and go exploring."

"That's a pipe dream and you know it." D'Artagnan's spirits were low, having performed poorly with Athos not too long ago. He wasn't sure which hurt the most disappointment from his mentor or his guardian.

Having further berated having guards, Louis then asked d'Artagnan's opinion over something else. Not receiving an answer, he huffed. "D'Artagnan, did you hear a word of what I said?" Wondering what was wrong, Louis nudged his mount closer to Zad and lightly cuffed d'Artagnan's ear.

"Oh... ummm, sorry, Louis. "I've got a lot of hard thinking to do."

"Did your training not go well today?" Knowing d'Artagnan hoped to become a Musketeer one day, Louis felt badly when things didn't go well for his friend.

"If you want to know the truth," a huge sigh escaped d'Artagnan, "I disappointed both Athos and the captain because I was off my game." Leaning forward, he stroked a hand up and down Zad's dark mane. Not only did it sooth his horse but it soothed him as well.

"What went wrong? Usually you could keep up with Athos."

"I was too tired amongst other things." Staring at the younger boy, d'Artagnan's brow rose. He wondered how long twould take Louis to get the hint. However, his friend could sometimes be oblivious when it suited him.

" _Oh!_ " Grimacing, Louis glanced away from the look he received. "My fault I suppose. This means Captain Treville will soon be speaking or should I say _complaining_ to maman again."

"Which bothers you more?" smiled d'Artagnan. "That you were the cause of my shoddy bladework today or that the queen is going to be upset with you?"

"I'm in trouble either way. So I refuse to concern myself with the outcome."

"You, mon ami, will have to change your tune when tis your time to fill those shoes left behind by your père" Smirking, d'Artagnan knew he had made a valid point and Louis' reaction was priceless. "Don't get sick at the thought," he chuckled. He continued teasing. "You're looking rather pale."

"Shut up, do." But the heat behind his words wasn't evident in Louis' voice. "I keep putting off thinking about it."

"It shows too." Thinking that it was rather quiet behind them, he glanced over his shoulder. Noting that the guard detail wasn't behind them any longer d'Artagnan held up a hand, snapping, " _Louis, stop!_ "

Obeying instantly, Louis noted what was wrong as well. "I don't see them," worry filled his voice. Twas just after he said that, when d'Artagnan roughly shoved him from his horse.

" _Stay down!_ " shouted d'Artagnan, withdrawing his sword from its scabbard as they were about to be attacked. Swinging his blade at a huge creature that lept at him, fangs beared and claws ready to sink into his flesh, he slashed out at its side. With a quick glance at Louis, making sure he remained safely out of the way, d'Artagnan found that his blow had struck true. What bewildered him happened the moment his weapon connected with the beast... it vanished in a puff of black, misty smoke.

" _Mon Dieu!_ _What was that?_ " cried Louis panting heavily, fear still filling him.

"At first I thought it to be a wolf that was out hunting for food and we got in its way," said d'Artagnan sheathing his blade. "But when my sword pierced it..."

"I saw it disappear," finished Louis. Both of them realized what that meant. "But who wants me dead?"

"You mean... _who doesn't?_ " The inseparables have been filling d'Artagnan's head with stories of problems the regiment's been having lately with Spanish spies. The Musketeers had hoped, with the death of the king, that things would die down for a time. Instead it appears they've escalated. "Being half Spanish doesn't come with a guarantee of immunity."

"Oncle Philip wouldn't." Then Louis gave serious thought over how upset maman had been over the last missive she received from her sibling. Perhaps oncle would after all. As an afterthought, he was slightly upset with d'Artagnan. "You know I could have helped. You needn't have pushed me from my mount."

"That's all we would have needed, Louis." Rolling his eyes at his younger companion, d'Artagnan was off his horse to check around the area for anything else that might jump out at them. "We've been keeping your skill underwraps. The queen isn't ready to announce to your subjects what you can do." His sullen looking friend appeared younger than his years at d'Artagnan's rebuke. Still mystified about those missing royal guards, he signaled to Louis to remount. The sooner they got back to the palace the better.

++++

_Royal Palace_

" _What do you mean the guards went missing?_ " barked Treville ready to rip into those men once they were found.

"Exactly what d'Artagnan said, Captain. Does he have to repeat it again for you?" Nerves still upon edge, King Louis knew he shouldn't have taken quite that tone with the older officer. However, Treville's words made it sound as if the other man didn't believe d'Artagnan's story. Exchanging shrugs with the Gascon, King Louis pressed on. "If you need it repeated I shall, Captain. One minute they were all behind us and the next they vanished into thin air." Eyes narrowing upon the soldier, he was beginning to lose all patience. "Neither of us could explain it any better than that."

Treville realized he'd upset the young monarch with his attitude, not to mention his ward as well, but none of this made any sense. When Donatien came rushing in appearing rather frazzled, Treville closed his eyes just knowing more nonsense was about to be told.

"Captain, the royal guards were finally found."

"They better have a deuce good story upon their tongues for leaving the king unprotected." Really, Treville didn't need this added aggravation.

"Captain," drawled King Louis. "I had d'Artagnan with me. That is protection enough as far as I'm concerned. He did an excellent job of killing whatever that beast was and getting us both back to the palace without further incident I might add."

"D'Artagnan... son," swallowing hard, Treville realized he'd done it again, "I didn't mean to belittle your actions."

Oh d'Artagnan understood all too well that there wasn't any malice behind his guardian's words. Still, he enjoyed watching his guardian squirm. "There wasn't any offense taken upon my part."

"Donatien, where are they now?" Ready to rain fire down upon their idiotic heads, Treville however was disturbed by the Musketeer's next words.

"I'd wait a bit if I were you upon questioning them, Sir. They appear to be a might muddled."

" _Muddled?_ " Nearly shouting again, Treville's face turned beet red, anger filled him at the absolute sheer gall of his men. "Do they believe telling us their heads were _muddled_ excuses them in losing sight of His Majesty?"

"Odilon told me that King Louis and d'Artagnan were riding up ahead of them and in a blink of an eye both boys disappeared." Not sure how much more his captain could take, Donatien held his breath.

His anger now was replaced with dread. Treville grabbed hold of Donatien's arm and shook it. "You're sure that's what Odilon meant?"

"Absolutely." Scratching at his chin, Donatien gave the captain a thoughtful look. "You be thinking magic was used?"

"Of course magic was used," King Louis sarcastically threw out. "What else makes an animal go _poof_ and disappear?" Knowing this couldn't have been a random attempt upon his life, he realized taking this incident more seriously was called for.

"Someone cast a spell to separate us from those guards." With worry in his eyes, d'Artagnan stared at the captain. "We couldn't see them and they couldn't see us. Just Perfect." While he kept wearing the carpet out with his pacing, d'Artagnan remembered something else of import. "I'm beginning to recall events much better now the more we talk about it. The animal that attacked wasn't an ordinary wolf... twas a _were_ and I believe it meant to kill me and not Louis."

"Pleased as I am that you survived, son," Treville took a long breath, "how do you come to explain your defeat of it?"

"As soon as I stabbed its flesh that's when it disappeared."

An eager light entered Treville's blue eyes. "Do you not understand what took place?" His words appeared to only confuse his ward so he rushed to add, "You killed it with your sword."

"I don't understand what you're getting at." D'Artagnan distinctly remembered what happened. There wasn't a drop of blood upon his person, his horse nor the ground, after the deed was done.

"Twas one of the skills your père excelled at." _Mon Dieu!_ Treville could have thrown a party.

Tilting his head, d'Artagnan's steady gaze rested upon his guardian. "Are you saying I could vanquish magical creatures with my blade?" Out of the corner of his eye, he noted Louis' excitement.

"Ah," Treville held up a finger, "not just any sword."

Holding the weapon in his hands d'Artagnan look down at it and whispered, " _Papa's_."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," came a soft voice seemingly out of nowhere.

"Your Majesty." Treville bowed deeply.

"I've just been informed of what nearly befell my two boys here." And, oui, Queen Anne considered d'Artagnan to be under her care. The minute the poor lad had been introduced to her, she grieved with him for his double loss. Staring into d'Artagnan's sad, brown eyes, her heart melted right away. That very same day she vowed to watch over him. It had been a blessing that Louis instantly bonded with the young Gascon, as if they were already brothers of the flesh. She'd been worried at first that ten year old Philippe would be jealous but he simply was happy to have another playmate when d'Artagnan wasn't training. "Has anyone figured out that by killing d'Artagnan my son Louis would be more vulnerable?"

"Then you agree, maman, that this vicious attack set upon us was deliberate?" Louis exchanged a tense look with d'Artagnan.

"Oui. Taking d'Artagnan out of the picture would make sense to me, Louis." Glancing at the captain, Queen Anne took pity upon him. "From what I heard entering the room just now our young Gascon's skill was what defeated the werewolf." Light laughter filled the room, her apparent amusement took the others by surprise. "Whomever was behind this didn't realize what the consequences would bring about. For that alone we should be grateful."

"D'Artagnan," placing a hand upon the youngster's shoulder, Treville grinned hugely, "now you're _true_ training will commence."

++++

_Palais-Cardinal - Cardinal Richelieu's office_

" _NOOOOOON!_ " Richelieu's roar could be felt clear outside the palais' walls. His cry shook the room causing Jussac, commander of one of his company's guards, to duck behind Cahusac, who was one of Richelieu's favorites. Bicarat, the coward, wisely stood way back in the rear.

Swiping papers and nearly everything else off his desk in his rage, Richelieu's eyes glowed red hot. " _My reports concerning the Gascon boy are evidently worth nothing!_ " So mad was he that Richelieu literally threw one of his pet cats from his desk.

The projectile flew terrifyingly close to Jussac's position. He winced as the poor feline screeched its outrage, while he moved quickly out of the way. Listening to the loud splat against the wall, Jussac wondered if the cat was dead. Bien, the cardinal had enough of those pests left so the lack of one more was a trivial thing.

"If I may ask, Your Eminence, if your ruse had worked what would you have done with the king?" Cahusac wasn't afraid to question the cardinal, as Richelieu seemed to have taken a liking to him.

"I was going to have the boy taken here at once," grumbled Richelieu knowing that was now not a possibility. "Then I would have proceeded to use a mind manipulation technique upon him. Then our young monarch would have been in thrall to me alone." All that power would have been his and because of that dratted d'Artagnan he would have to come up with another scheme.

"Then all of France would have been at your feet," easily remarked Bicarat having waited for the cardinal's madness to pass.

"All of you leave me. I have much to think upon." Richelieu impatiently waited for his men to depart. He'd thought his worries over at the death of the young Gascon's parents. Bien, plans do go awry and his definitely had. Getting up from his chair he went around his desk to walk over to one of the bookcases lining the walls. Pulling out a religious tome, he squeezed his hand past the opening to press a finger against a hidden mechanism. Slowly, sounds of a sliding panel opening were heard, exposing a hidden room. Entering it Richelieu went over to a prie-dieu and kneeled. Bowing his head, he began praying before the inverted cross.

++++

_Notes:_

In reality there was only a two year age difference between Louis and Philippe but I'm making it slightly more than that.

You will also notice, from time to time, some actual characters from Dumas' novel The Three Musketeers.

 _Were_ \- short for werewolf

A _prie-dieu_ (French: literally, "pray [to] God", invariable in the plural) is a type of prayer desk primarily intended for private devotional use, but may also be found in churches. It is a small, ornamental wooden desk furnished with a thin, sloping shelf for books or hands, and a kneeler. Sometimes, instead of the sloping shelf, a padded arm rest will be provided. This type is useful for devotions, such as the Rosary which do not require a book, or for private, non-liturgical prayer.

 _The Cross of Saint Peter or Petrine Cross_ is an inverted Latin cross, traditionally used as a Christian symbol, but in recent times also used as an anti-Christian symbol. It's sometimes used in Satanic rituals, even though it's considered a holy symbol. In Christianity, it is associated with the martyrdom of Peter the Apostle. The symbol originates from the Catholic tradition that when sentenced to death, Peter requested that his cross be upside down, as he felt unworthy of being crucified in the same manner as Jesus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another short chapter. No d'Artagnan in this one but still setting up the story.  
> Hopefully this chapter will interest you Aramis fans out there.
> 
> See Notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same day, early eve_

_Captain Treville's office_

Motioning for the inseparables to take a seat, Treville settled behind his desk. "As you may known another attempt upon the king was made today," he rubbed a finger upon the side of his nose. "If not for d'Artagnan I don't know what the outcome would have been."

"We have not had a chance yet to see the lad and question him over it," said Athos. This was not the first attack upon His Majesty and he new more would certainly follow.

"I ran into Odilon who was part of the guard detail and 'e told me the kids up and disappeared before their very eyes." Porthos knew who was behind the trickery, as did everyone in the Garrison. You'd have to be an imbecile to not know.

"If some of our men are that gullible," smirked Aramis, "then I have the queen's diamonds up for sale."

"Aramis..." Tsking the marksman for his jest, Treville's lips nevertheless twitched a few times. "I know we have new cadets," shooting a long look at his lieutenant, "they could be forgiven because most of them came from smaller villages that don't have as many supernatural occurrences as we do here in Paris."

"I shall make sure they are not taken unaware again." Though Athos knew it would not have mattered how many years experience their men had under their belts, when faced with magic as powerful as the cardinal, the outcome would have remained the same.

Frustration filled Treville. Running a hand down the back of his neck, he was weary of all this turmoil. "We know how ruthless Richelieu is. He won't take this defeat lightly."

"Did the pup really save the king or was it pure luck?" Aramis had prayed the boy would come into his own soon. He'd go upon his knees in thanks, if the rumors being spread held truth.

"There's a chance that the king wasn't the target." Perching upon the edge of his desk, arms folded, Treville stared at the floor for a moment before raising his head. "D'Artagnan's pretty sure that the beast was going for him and not His Majesty."

The captain's words put fear into the heart's of the inseparables. They all turned a shade paler than normal and exchanged concerned looks with one another.

"Whether or not King Louis was in danger, d'Artagnan's sword killed the _were_." Proud of his ward, Treville couldn't help puffing out his chest a bit. When he'd been able to come home for the rare visit he was lucky enough to have witnessed the lad's first time with a sword, albeit a wooden one. Alexandre used to have a dickens of a time getting the petit garcon to bed without the child's toy sword accompanying him under the covers.

"Captain, how did d'Artagnan's parents meet their end?" For some reason learning that they both perished together unsettled Athos. There had to be something more to their deaths.

"Things are still unclear about that unfortunate incident," muttered Treville. It still pained him to think upon it. "The authorities in Lupiac are investigating further but I fear nothing more is going to come from it."

"Foul play?" Feeling for the whelp, Porthos wanted justice for the young Gascon.

"All we were told was that their carriage had gone over a cliff." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Treville willed the tears at bay. Even if these were his three favorites, he didn't want to appear weak in their eyes by his show of emotion. He'd shed enough tears with d'Artagnan over Alexandre's and Françoise's graves.

"Was d'Artagnan supposed to have been with them?" asked Athos curiously. He had a feeling but wanted it verified.

"Oui." The younger officer appeared to be upon the same page as Treville. "Whatever you're thinking keep it close to your chest," he warned. "I've not even told the boy my suspicions and if d'Artagnan ever got an inkling of what they were..." he left the rest unsaid.

"Monsieur d'Artagnan was that much of a threat?" Aramis observed a tick near the captain's eye beating rapidly.

"Alexandre and Françoise together would have been enough to scare him into rash actions. Throw the boy into the mix and he would be spending many a sleepless night." Realizing that Porthos and Aramis probably already surmised who Treville was talking about, he promised himself to stop being evasive where they were concerned.

"Have you any idea what his reaction was upon finding out d'Artagnan lived?" Athos would have paid a month's wages to have seen the cardinal's face upon discovering he had not wiped out the entire famille.

"Tis all right, Athos, I'm amongst friends here," remarked Treville. "After I brought d'Artagnan here to live with me I showed him around and made the proper introductions. Before schooling his features I noted Richelieu turn sickly white when he saw the boy standing beside me." Treville became lost in thought, thinking back to that moment. "When I explained the unfortunate accident, His Eminence acted much as a man of the cloth would and told d'Artagnan that he was sorry for the lad's loss and told us he'd have a mass said for their souls."

"The cardinal couldn't very well come out and ask d'Artagnan outright why 'e wasn't in the carriage with 'em without givin' 'imself away." Porthos wanted to squeeze the life out of His Eminence so Richelieu got a good taste of what it was like to be upon the receiving end for once.

"Twould appear Richelieu's intel was inaccurate," drawled Athos, "as he was under the impression the boy was to be with his parents."

"Correct. So it isn't any wonder that the cardinal would strike out at d'Artagnan." A worry for another day, as if Treville didn't have enough already piled upon his plate. "Gents, that's all for the time being. Why don't you all go home or do whatever tis you do when not causing problems around here."

With a tip of his chapeau to the captain, Aramis' dark eyes twinkled with secrets. "Night is young yet, Sir, and so am I."

Watching the handsome Musketeer leave first, Treville chuckled. "What of you two?"

"I have some reading to catch up with," replied Athos.

"A card game with my name upon it." With a wicked laugh, Porthos followed his older brother out the door.

So Treville went back to pour over some more reports before turning in. D'Artagnan was safe enough back at the house they shared for him not to worry. Why couldn't life ever be simple?

++++

_A short time later_

_Madame de Chevreuse' apartments_

"Ah, mon chéri, how I've missed you," purred Marie. "I think you like playing games with me for I believed you were planning to see me last eve and then you never showed up." Pouting prettily, she draped herself over his prone form. Both of them were naked under the covers where her hands were free to roam where ever she liked.

Aramis enjoyed the feminine feel of her laying atop him. Peppering her face with light kisses, his right hand stroked up and down her bare back. "There are games," he chuckled, "and then there are _games_." Enjoying a long deep kiss, Aramis pulled away first. "Apologies for not showing up when promised but I had other duties to attend."

"I should know better than to get involved with a Musketeer." Grinning, Marie trailed long elegant fingers up and down his bare chest. "Alas, I fell for your pretty face and even prettier manners. More's the pity," she sighed.

Smacking her derriere lightly, Aramis and Marie playfully tusseled under the covers. When they took time out to breathe, they were all tangled up in the sheets. Once they settled down again, he had need of a favor. "Ma chérie, would you mind terribly keeping your lovely eyes and delicate ears open for any intrigues you may hear concerning Cardinal Richelieu's business?"

In answer, Marie leaned upon his chest digging her elbows in until he made a comical face. "Now I see what use I am to you." Letting him run his fingers through her hair, she hummed pleasantly then rolled away from him. "Tis always something with you Musketeers. What is it this time, mmmmm?"

"I'm very worried for d'Artagnan." Turning upon his side, Aramis stared into her lovely features. "Richelieu means to do him harm if not outright kill the boy."

She met his concerned look with a soft snort. "The cardinal means _all_ of us harm not just one Gascon youth."

Wrapping his hand around her slim wrist Aramis brought it up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss upon the inside. "The pup may be the answer to all of our prayers," he grimaced, "that is if he lives long enough."

She was curious, but the one thing Marie excelled at was not asking too many questions for the favor asked and asking the right ones at the correct moment. That's how she operated and one of the reasons why she's lasted so long in the game. "I suppose I could. I've been working hard upon the queen's latest commission. I shall be delivering her gown in a few days." Tilting her head to one side, studying Aramis' profile, Marie sighed again. He was such a delight to gaze upon. "So perhaps while I'm at the palace Anne may have heard something she could share with me as well." Waving a hand in the air, she smiled. "Court gossip is most reliable I've found." Then, reaching over Aramis, Marie took two glasses of champagne from the bedside table. Sitting up, she handed one off to him. After finishing her drink, she acted a bit put out with him. "If not for my friendship with Anne I'd be minding my own business like I should be doing and not risking my neck for you Musketeers." Feeling Aramis kiss the back of her neck, Marie hummed delightfully.

"Marie, you know you love all the intrigue," Aramis grinned. Placing his hand upon his heart, his dark eyes sparkled. "Isn't having my appreciation and undying love for you worth it?"

"Then, Aramis, show me how _appreciative_ you are." Laying back down, with arms ready to wrap around him, Marie purred her contentment.

"Gladly, mon ange."

Then the only sounds in the room were that of two lovers, oblivious to everything but each other.

++++

_Notes:_

_Famille_ \- family  
_Mon ange_ \- my angel

 _Madame de Chevreuse a/k/a Marie Michon_ , character from Duma's novel The Three Musketeers. She was a seamstress to the queen, along with being her best friend. Marie was also Aramis' secret mistress at the time. She also acted as intermediary between the Musketeers and Queen Anne. In Duma's novel, her friendship with the queen threatened the cardinal and he eventually exiled her to Tours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Next day, early morn_

_Garrison courtyard_

Milady had been watching the young Gascon boy from where she was curled up underneath one of the wagons. She'd had changed her physical form into that of a sleek black and white cat. With lazy green eyes, she observed the lad during sword practice. Oh this was quite boring she found. She certainly wasn't going to collect anything of value to bring back to Cardinal Richelieu at this rate. So very bored was Milady that when a field mouse crossed her vision, right in front of her, she struck out at it with sharp claws. The tiny creature was dead before it ever realized the danger twas in. With a swipe of her paw, she batted the dead mouse away. Disgusting things, she thought. Thinking of cutting her losses and leaving instead something of import caught her attention after all.

++++

" _D'Artagnan!_ " Irritated with the child's lack of attention, Athos was ready to box the boy's ears. " _Concentrate!_ " His sharp attacks toward the lad were not being answered in the manner he was accustomed to nor liked. Then something odd happened. The air around them seemed to come alive. Crackling with some sort of energy, or so it felt to him. Suddenly a heavy gust of wind nearly lifted Athos off his feet, making hm stumble around like he had one too many over at The Wren. Yet, the wind did not appear to touch the pup in any way.

"A bit off your game, mon frere?" Porthos never saw Athos that unsteady before. "Thought last eve was spent readin' books not nippin' at the Anjou." He enjoyed a hearty laugh at the older man's expense. Oui, he could tell Athos was quite annoyed with him now. Still, twas always a pleasure when Porthos got to tease his friend.

Aramis, ever the keen observer, had noted something of interest during the sparring match. "D'Artagnan, lad, what were you thinking just now while fighting Athos?"

"What kinda half assed question is that ta ask the kid?" Staring at the marksman, as if Aramis had stayed out too long in the sun, Porthos dodged the hand his brother tried to hit him with.

Ignoring the much larger man, Aramis stared steadily at the youngster waiting for his answer.

"I was thinking that I'm never going to beat him." Twas puzzling d'Artagnan why Aramis had asked him about his thoughts at the time. "I was feeling frustrated and then," he paused, licked his dry lips, paused again and reluctantly finished, "wished my mentor would trip and fall down so we could take a break." Feeling badly over what he admitted, d'Artagnan wouldn't meet Athos' eyes. Ducking his head away from that razor-sharp gaze, he finally dared to peek out at the man through hair partially covering his face.

Enthusiastically clapping his hands, Aramis grinned. "Twould appear, young d'Artagnan, without realizing it you just manipulated the air." Chuckling, earning a sour glare from Athos, he was still highly amused remembering his brother tottering around trying not to fall flat upon his face or other tender areas.

Jaw dropping open in shock, d'Artagnan at first thought the marksman was pulling his leg but then he could see that his friend was serious.

"Ain't that a kick in the 'ead," chortled Porthos, enjoying the look of stunned disbelief upon the Athos' face.

"Your two for two, pup." Ruffling the boy's hair, Aramis was amused as a rosy blush stole over d'Artagnan's features at the gesture.

"Gotta wonder what else the whelp can do." With a devilish look lighting up his dark features, Porthos winked at the kid.

Pouncing upon that _look_ Athos became irritated, more this time with Porthos. "Do not... I repeat... do not even consider doing what I know you are contemplating," he bit out.

"Read minds now do ya?"

"Porthos, you can't have the lad use that skill to help you cheat at cards," chided Aramis. "I mean what do you expect him to do? Create a draft to mess with your potential victim's cards so you can dive in and take advantage?" Thinking how unsportsmanlike that would be, he frowned at his friend.

"But... but... I don't even know how I did what I did." Running a hand through his hair, d'Artagnan was mystified and confused. He needed to hear what his mentor's thoughts were.

"If you are waiting for me to spout wisdom at you, child," Athos shook his head, "I am the wrong person to do so." Wondering how any of them could help this boy control the very air around them, he lost that train of thought at Treville's approach.

++++

Having watched the proceedings with great interest, Milady realized what she had witnessed. Her cat whiskers began twitching, while her tail swished back and forth in excitement. Now it seemed the Gascon has acquired a second skill. Richelieu would need to hear of this but wouldn't be pleased, she was sure. First, however, she had an overwhelming urge for a bowl of milk.

++++

Upon learning that his ward apparently now has the power over wind, Treville had someone in mind that may agree to help the lad learn to control it. Twas something to be brought up later with d'Artagnan. For now he was simply listening to Porthos explain how a mere gust of wind nearly brought his lieutenant low. "Before I forget why I'm here," Treville shot a look at his ward, "son, I know you're in the middle of practice but I wanted to ask you for a favor before Louis gets a hold of you."

"Of course," said d'Artagnan. "What do you need of me?"

"I have an account set up with Monsieur Lachaud. He owns a saddlery in town." Treville gestured toward his office. "When you're finished here I'll give you a list of items I'll be needing. Amongst them is going to be a new harness for my horse. Long overdue I might add."

"At least this way I'll begin learning my way around the city better." D'Artagnan's snuff of laughter brought about an answering smile to his guardian's face. "Better I get lost there than in the palace. I swear there are maids popping out of closets all over the place just trying to help me get my bearings." Wondering why Aramis and Porthos snorted just then, he figured to ask them later. Glancing at Athos, he could tell that the incident had unsettled the older Musketeer. Taking up his stance once more, d'Artagnan was ready to take on his mentor again. Saluting the other man with his blade, he smirked. "Afraid I might blow you out of the Garrison?"

"In your dreams, child," drawled Athos, amusement lacing his voice. "Just try to control yourself."

"I would if I knew how I did it." All levity aside, d'Artagnan started to worry what would happen if he couldn't _control_ himself. Would he be a danger to others and himself? His anxiety must have shown because Aramis appeared concerned.

"Patience is what is called for," offered Aramis.

Rolling his eyes, d'Artagnan just wanted to engage Athos and get this match started. "Careful there, Aramis, or you may find yourself blowing in the wind." Might as well have fun with this.

"Touché, pup." Waving farewell, Aramis went back over to the target area.

++++

_Palais-Cardinal_

"Milady," Richelieu's eyes grew cold, "next time you appear in my office don't take the form of a bat." His sharp tone was meant to put her in her place _again_. He'd lost track of how many times he's tried to do so in the past and got green eyerolls for his trouble. Just like now. Perhaps he should turn her permanently into a raven which Milady finds so unappealing.

"Just because your poor Red Guards squeal like a bunch of women and throw a fit, doesn't mean I can't have my fun." With a cross look upon her face, Milady stood her ground. Where she got the nerve to do so sometimes even surprised herself.

Waving a hand in the air, Richelieu glared hotly. "What brought you back here anyway?"

"Oh just to tell you that aside from killing magical creatures with a sword," she smiled coyly, "d'Artagnan can call the wind to do his bidding." Apparently the cardinal didn't like her report. Oui, there go the eyes. If he thinks that's going to frighten her this time, he's got another think coming. She couldn't help herself, however, and thought to pull the tiger's tail just a wee bit further. Hopefully His Eminence won't turn her into a toad or some other ugly creature. But Milady knew he needed her expertise in certain matters and felt safe in the knowing of that.

"Who knows what his next skill would turn out to be." She mockingly added. "And to think the boy hasn't even been in Paris for very long." Mull over that if you would, cardinal. Trailing her fingers upon the cardinal's desk, Milady winced when the man's rage began. Windows that were already opened slammed shut, two sets of double doors in the office flew open with a resounding bang, papers went flying off the desk, and his pets were hiding under any piece of furniture that didn't go flying around the room. Milady wisely turned back into a bat and flew straight out the window. If he was going to throw a fit then she didn't have to risk getting damaged in the process.

++++

_Later, somewhere past noon_

_The Parisian streets_

Deciding to put Richelieu's snit behind her, Milady decided to do a bit of shopping. Strolling past several shops, in need of a new pair of shoes to go with her latest dress, she stopped in front of one. Gazing into the window, caught in the reflection, she noted a familiar figure coming out of the saddlery. Not wanting d'Artagnan to see her true self, she cast a glamour. Ducking into an alley Milady quietly began chanting. " _This is to feel, this is to be... shape and form it, for all to see. By the power of three times three, as I will it, so mote it be_." Wanting to have some fun with it, she made herself appear as the handsome Musketeer Aramis. Being able to copy the voice of any form she took, the youngster wouldn't be any the wiser not knowing he wouldn't be speaking with his friend. Crossing the street Milady walked directly up behind the boy, tapping his shoulder. What happened next shocked her nearly speechless.

Dipping his head, d'Artagnan smiled at the lovely woman who stood before him. Were all the ladies in Paris this beautiful? "How may I help you, Mademoiselle?"

Utterly stunned, Milady couldn't get her mouth to work. _Stupid! Stupid!_ Calling herself names wasn't going to help this situation any. The lad's going to wonder if she was addled in the head if she doesn't answer him soon. Evidently d'Artagnan could see through glamours, and the illusion Milady created was now for not. If thinking Cardinal Richelieu was mad before, this was going to make him go through the ceiling and the roof. Perhaps telling him from a safe distance away was best. Less risky for herself that way. In the meantime, murmuring an apology, Milady said, "So sorry. I thought you to be someone I knew." Leaving quickly, she hurried through the streets.

++++

_Notes:_

For those wondering why Milady didn't recognize her former husband, Olivier, when the man sparred with d'Artagnan, it had been a number of years since she'd last seen him and of course his appearance is quite changed. Milady would have never guessed that the man she'd known would ever become a Musketeer.

 _Glamour:_ a magic spell creating an illusion so no one sees their true form. Hence they appear as someone else. Also used is voice manipulation to copy the voice of the person they assume. The glamour spell I used was taken from the internet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same day and time_

_Royal Palace_

"Louis, you better stop doing that," scolded Anne, in mild irritation. "Someone could walk in on us and see you."

"But, maman," protested Philippe, who was his older brother's test subject, "this is such fun."

" _Fun_ ," scoffed Anne. "He could send you slamming into the ceiling, the floor or right out one of the windows since he really hasn't had much practice with this."

Louis, for his part, was thoroughly enjoying himself. Aside from that, levitating Philippe in the air would help hone his skill.

Seeing that her words fell on deaf ears, with both of her sons, Anne made sure for the third time that not a soul was outside the doors to Louis' chambers. Usually there were royal guards stationed just outside but, call it a sixth sense, she just knew her oldest would try pulling a stunt like this and didn't want anyone else to be the wiser. So Anne had dismissed them for the time being. She didn't think being a mother was going to be so trying. Then again, most other women didn't have a child like Louis to deal with.

It was known to all throughout France that Anne's husband hadn't inherited any skills from his own père. She knew that sometimes those abilities skipped generations. As for Philippe, so far he hasn't shown any sign either of having a special skill. Still there was plenty of time for it to develop, after all the child was only ten years of age. However, Louis' appeared when barely out of the cradle.

When the proud parents had first discovered young Louis' capability, they had feared that Cardinal Richelieu would get wind of it and try to twist the boy around to his way of thinking. Even then her husband hadn't trusted His Eminence. If not for Captain Treville's aid, Anne didn't know what they would have done without his guidance and full support. With her love forever gone, she did her best to never let either of the children alone with the cardinal or le diable as Anne referred to him when amongst close friends.

"You're almost as bad as d'Artagnan," complained Louis. "Forever telling me not to do this and not to try that."

She would not raise her voice... she would not. Taking a deep breath, calming herself, Anne retorted. "D'Artagnan has more sense than you." Huffing, rolling her eyes, she added, "Twas he that caught you doing this outside in the royal gardens and made you stop before anyone else noticed." It had been with much bemusement that she learned how the young Gascon, newly arrived to Paris, had caught her son attempting to lift a huge pot of flowers into the air and doing very badly at that. Evidently Captain Treville must have informed d'Artagnan ahead of time to watch out for Louis' mischief. It had been with a cool head that the captain's ward had taken her son in hand.

One day that boy would make a fine soldier or Anne would know the reason why. She looked forward to that day for she knew twas coming. Pinning the royal, jeweled encrusted Fleur-de-lis, broach upon d'Artagnan's Musketeer cloak would fill her with great pride. All the regiment were gifted with one upon commission. Each broach contained a different colored gem. The one she had put aside for Treville's ward held blue sapphires. Upon listening to giggling just above her head, Anne's thoughts were broken. Glancing upward, sure enough, there was Philippe floating over her. Tired of this, and not amused at all, she stomped one dainty foot nearly shouting out her displeasure. " _That's it! Stop at once, Louis, or suffer the consequences!_ "

Pouting, now that maman was spoiling things, Louis gently guided his brother back to the floor. "See. All's well and not a mark or dent upon Philippe for you to scold me over."

With a sharp look at her oldest, her ire still up, Anne gave him a pointed look. "Weren't you and d'Artagnan planning upon practicing your swordwork together?"

Knowing a dismissal when he'd heard it, Louis smiled and bowed. "Oui, maman. Merci. I had nearly forgotten it myself." Throwing a wink at his younger sibling, he then departed.

++++

_Garrison_

Unloading the items his guardian had wanted, d'Artagnan put them in their appropriate places. Going over to the desk he perched upon the edge. While playing with the inkwell a calloused hand was placed atop his own, preventing him from causing any damage to the contents upon the desk. Glancing over his shoulder, he noted disapproval written all over Jean's face.

"D'Artagnan," sighed Jean, "I have enough mess there to deal with and don't need you adding to it."

"Did you think I would knock the inkwell over and spill its contents? I would have been careful." D'Artagnan's snuff of laughter appeared to lighten Jean's mood. "I do have something I'd like to ask you?" His guardian waved a hand at him to do so and he asked, "After I made your purchases and was leaving the saddlery and odd thing happened or perhaps it wasn't odd at all. A woman approached me and I asked her if she needed any aid but she excused herself telling me she mistook me for someone else and then left."

"Doesn't sound so strange to me," murmured Jean. But something about the encounter appeared to be troubling the youth. "Go on."

"She seemed shocked when I addressed her as _mademoiselle_." Shrugging a shoulder, d'Artagnan wasn't sure how to explain what he'd been thinking. "Twas like she'd expected me to address her as something else or better yet _someone_ else." Trying to remember the feeling that overcame him at the time, d'Artagnan still didn't know how to put it in words. Feeling Jean soothingly rub his back up and down to calm his distress, he became overwhelmed with emotions. This was exactly what papa and maman would do for him when the world became slightly too much for him to deal with at times.

"Something else happened, mmmmm?" Jean could have waited all day for the lad to tell him and he wouldn't have pushed. His ward had been through too much lately and he didn't want to add undue pressure upon d'Artagnan's young shoulders.

"When I looked at her... really _looked,"_ pausing, d'Artagnan closed his eyes remembering that moment, "there was a slight distortion to her features. Twas like at first glance there was another image there but it winked out in a flash and there she stood."

It hadn't really taken any thought on Jean's part to realize what had taken place. D'Artagnan had shown all the indications of seeing through a glamour. What worried him the most was what or whom needed to do so before approaching the boy. It had all the earmarks of Richelieu's dirty work. "Son, do you know what a _glamour_ is?"

"Of course," an indelicate snort escaped him. "Papa and maman explained all manner of the like to me as I grew up." Observing the older man's concerned face, he grabbed at Jean's fist that was clenched. "You're concerned that twas a trick. Perhaps the woman worked for Cardinal Richelieu?"

Tapping the youngster's forehead lightly, Jean sadly shook his head. "You see so much that at times I forget that you're only sixteen."

"Really?" One eyebrow rose high. "I thought you already knew that I was sixteen going upon thirty." Both of them laughed over his jest which was what d'Artagnan meant to happen. The atmosphere in the room was beginning to feel quite heavy. Looking over his guardian's shoulder at the clock, he grimaced. "I'm late."

"Don't tell me." Jean held up a hand. "His Majesty's not known for his patience so you better hop to it."

"I still have to groom the horses yet." Wondering where the time flew, d'Artagnan headed for the door. "I still intend to do so after I'm done beating Louis at swordplay."

"Confident aren't you, lad," chuckled Jean.

"I know my strengths." Dipping his head, d'Artagnan bade his guardian farewell and he was off to the palace.

++++

_Royal Gardens_

Blades clashed harshly against one another, as both boys tested their mettle. It wasn't until the sounds of someone clearing their throat quite loudly, interrupting their workout, made them stop.

"Boys, tis so nice to see you playing together." Richelieu eyed the two youngsters hungrily. If only he could control them both then all of France would worship at his feet.

D'Artagnan didn't like the man to begin with and it showed. "We're not _playing_."

"Ah, my apologies then."

His Eminence gave them such an insincere smile that it nearly made d'Artagnan want to throw up his lunch, preferably upon the cardinal's polished boots. Twas when Richelieu stepped closer to Louis that d'Artagnan began to feel strangely. Something was pushing sharply into his mind, whispering unfamiliar words in a language not known to him. Whatever was happening was trying to make him do something against his own inclination. It wanted him to hurt Louis.

Richelieu observed the inner struggle going on with the Gascon. Milady had already informed him that d'Artagnan could see through glamours. This wouldn't do at all. So his next step was to see how far he could control the lad through mind manipulation. Perhaps if he could make the boy do harm to His Majesty twould take the youngster out of the picture, making it easier for Richelieu to get to Louis. Later, Richelieu could always try to turn d'Artagnan into one of his own creatures as he was wont to do.

In his heart, d'Artagnan knew the things he heard, that were commanding him to do something against his very nature, came from the cardinal. The only way he knew to combat such evil was to remember his beloved parents and their teachings. Thinking of them always brought great peace and washed away any remnants of Richelieu's taint.

Noting the hot glare sent his way from the Gascon youth Richelieu, startled, backed away from the boy. This one was strong. Stronger than both his parents put together. Perhaps twas best for him to retreat for the moment. This wasn't the place for a showdown. Twould appear d'Artagnan was going to be harder to put down than Richelieu at first thought. Worry filled him but he knew there was always a way to work around any blockade. If twas going to be war between them then so be it. Pasting an amused expression upon his face, he apologized again for his interruption and left them.

"D'Artagnan," drawled out Louis with a thoughtful look upon his face, "what was that all about?"

Without missing a beat d'Artagnan quirked a brow saying, "I believe _war_ was declared."

++++

_Notes:_

For those of you who like comics, like I do, and are familiar with Batman... just like Bruce Wayne was Dick Grayson's ward and the boy called his guardian by his first name, so does d'Artagnan do that with Treville. He shortens Jean-Armand to just Jean, as he was used to doing growing up. So from this point on, when they converse, I will just use 'Jean' and not the man's given first name.

_Le Diable_ \- the devil


	6. Chapter 6

_Same day_

_Around four in the afternoon_

Walking past the stables, Aramis stopped a moment. He was certain someone was speaking. Not to himself obviously, as there was no one around. Not having reached the point yet where imaginary voices spoke to him, he instead decided to check inside the stables. Quietly opening the doors and finding d'Artagnan inside grooming Belle for him, Aramis smiled fondly. He and his brothers often discovered the lad here, taking care of all their mounts, even though they always protested that they could take care of their own. However, it always seemed to settle the young Gascon whenever things troubled the pup.

Right now the boy appeared to be holding a one-sided conversation, with the horse occasionally snorting in agreement or disagreement. Aramis guessed it depended upon the question. Knowing it was rude to not announce himself, he still remained silent wanting to listen to what the lad was telling Belle. So when he heard what had recently happened to d'Artagnan, while with their young monarch, Aramis became quite livid.

++++

"Belle, what do you think I should do?" Running a brush over the horse's withers and back, d'Artagnan's lips pursed. What was he doing? Did he really expect and answer? In for a pound, in for a penny, maman always used to say so he carried on as if there were nothing out of the ordinary in speaking with an animal that could only neigh in response. "I still could go to Jean with what happened even though he wouldn't be able to confront Richelieu because there isn't any proof, only what went on inside my head."

"We can't let Louis be alone with that man." Brushing Belle more vigorously than he meant to, the horse swatted d'Artagnan with her tail. "Sorry... sorry." Throwing the wet brush into a pail near his feet, he reached into his vest pocket pulling out some sugar cubes for her. "Here you go, girl." Leaning against a post, arms folded, he brooded some more over the situation. "So the cardinal tried to manipulate me into injuring my best friend," scoffed d'Artagnan. "That wouldn't have gone down well. But what Richelieu doesn't know is that Louis would never believe twas me hurting him and would look for other answers as to why I'd act that way."

++++

Having heard more than enough, Aramis confronted the lad. Rapping upon one of the wooden railings, he made his presence known. "Excusez-moi, is this a private conversation or could anyone join in?" His amused eyes rested upon the pup's scowl. "Or perhaps I'll just leave."

"Hold, Aramis," said d'Artagnan realizing how the look upon his own face must have been received. "Tis fine. I was just finishing up."

"You work well with them. I've never seen Belle's coat shine like that." Going over to his mount, Aramis stroked a gentle hand down from her forehead to her muzzle.

"Secret ingredient." Grinning at the older man, d'Artagnan wasn't going to give it away either. Twas papa's recipe.

"Mmmmm," hummed Aramis. "Oui, we all have our own secrets," cocking his head at an angle, staring at the youngster he winked, "do we not?"

Dipping his head, d'Artagnan agreed. "As you say." Gathering up all the supplies, he went to put them away. Wondering at Aramis' appearance here, he tried to think if there was something he'd forgotten.

"Do not worry, pup. I was just walking by and heard talking and went to investigate." Giving one more pat to Belle's muzzle, Aramis left the stables with d'Artagnan by his side.

D'Artagnan wasn't born yesterday, much to certain Red Guard's displeasure. Namely Captain Jussac and his co-horts Cahusac and Bicarat. They always tried to bait him and he would always neatly turn the tables upon them, much to his satisfaction and delight. "Aramis, how much did you hear?"

"Enough," he bit out through gritted teeth. "You need to tell Captain Treville also Athos and Porthos."

"I already intend to tell the captain even if there's nothing he can do about what happened." Scowling again, d'Artagnan frowned in annoyance. "Tis bad enough you know so why do I have to tell the others just to worry them?"

"We're all your brothers. We share each others troubles and the pain that goes along with it," huffed Aramis. "That's what Musketeers do."

"Not one yet," muttered d'Artagnan so low that his words were almost unintelligible.

"I heard that." Dark eyes twinkling, Aramis threw an arm across the pup's slim shoulders. "Come along. Nearly time to go drive Serge crazy."

Hearing the marksman's stomach growling, d'Artagnan hadn't realized how late it was. Oui, he'd go eat first, and later when home with Jean, he'd tell his guardian what took place between himself and the dark lord.

++++

_Royal Palace_

_Queen Anne's chambers_

Twirling around in the confection of Spanish lace decorated with hand-sewn pearls, Anne was beside herself with pleasure. Studying her figure in the mirror, her blue eyes sparkled. "Chère Marie, you have outdone yourself with this creation." Still twirling about the room, as if to music only she could hear, Anne couldn't wait for the next ball to come.

"You shall have all the men groveling at your feet, Anne." Taking a bonbon from a box on the table, Marie popped one in her mouth. "I always enjoy working upon your gowns. Sometimes I'd like to make a copy for myself but that wouldn't go over very well in certain circles."

"If you mean those old biddies who love to gossip, I know the feeling all too well." Sitting down beside her longtime friend, Anne could tell there was something else upon Marie's mind other than talking fashion. Placing a hand atop the other woman's, she leaned forward and quietly asked, "What troubles you?"

"Not what troubles me," countered Marie, "but what bothers the Musketeers."

"What do you need me to do for you?" Anne knew very well that she used her friend to get information to the Musketeers without anyone being the wiser. Also she discovered, quite by accident, that Marie was in a romantic relationship with one of them and that soldier then carried the information to Captain Treville. It also worked the other way around too. If the Musketeers needed intelligence they'd use the same method to get to Anne.

"Keep your eyes peeled and your ears open whenever Cardinal Richelieu's in your company. The man's up to something. The Musketeers know it but nothing can be proven yet." Marie didn't know if she should bring up the subject of d'Artagnan or not.

"You're referring to the great dislike directed toward the cardinal from my son Louis and d'Artagnan." Glancing down at her folded hands, Anne sighed. "I hate His Eminence with a passion as well but outwardly I can't show it." Marie reached over to squeeze one of Anne's hands. "Unintentionally Louis has been influenced by myself and my departed love." She almost teared up, with memories of her husband. "As for our young Gascon... let's just say there are other forces at work."

"Has Richelieu said or done anything to worry you when in your presence?" Marie didn't think the man would be that foolish but one never knew.

"Not outwardly." Pausing, Anne remembered something from the last time she had been in the cardinal's presence. "When Richelieu was with me seeing off one of our visiting dignitaries, Louis and d'Artagnan were standing near some of the horses. I noted His Eminence staring at them most strangely. That's when both boys grabbed their heads as if in pain." She could tell Marie was curious where this was going. "When I glanced back over at Richelieu, I could have sworn his eyes had changed color." Anne laughed at how her imagination got carried away. "I thought it a trick of the light. Afterward when asking the boys if they felt all right they mentioned something that greatly unsettled me." Thinking of it made Anne want to tear the cardinal's black heart out. "They said it felt like red hot pokers were stabbing inside their heads."

"Sounds like something Cardinal Richelieu would try." Eating another bonbon, Marie then helped Anne out of the dress. "Just be aware of him whenever he's around young Louis."

"I always try to make sure he's never around the cardinal by himself. Which is one reason d'Artagnan's practically glued to my son's side."

"That boy has something special about him." Helping Anne into a different dress, Marie went to button up the back.

"I only hope that we're not putting too much pressure upon his young shoulders." Walking her friend out Anne told her, "To be sure anything the cardinal says or does that might endanger Louis or d'Artagnan I will get word to you. If for some reason I can't I shall send for the captain." There was another concern of hers that she didn't burden Marie with. Suppose Richelieu tried to hurt Philippe to get to Louis. Anne didn't know what she'd do if that were to ever come about. 

Before Marie departed for home, they made promises of getting together for lunch soon. With a kiss upon each other's cheeks, they parted company.

++++

_The Garrison canteen_

"What's that burnin'?" Sniffing the air a few times, Porthos' face screwed up. "Guessin' I better open up the door and let the smoke out or else we'll all choke ta death."

Athos shared an amused look with Aramis, as they too wondered at the awful smell. That's when they realized that the pup had disappeared. Both decided to search for him in the kitchen. Sometimes the lad would help Serge with recipes that d'Artagnan had been taught back home. This time, however, something had gone amiss. When Porthos joined them, Athos placed a hand upon the bigger man's chest to keep him in place. So there the three of them stood watching the comical scene unfold in front of them.

Waving away the smoke from his face, Serge turned the air blue. Belatedly realizing he just taught the boy words that such young ears shouldn't have learned yet, he turned around to apologize. Though when looking into d'Artagnan's face, he noted amusement spread all over the lad's features.

"Serge, step aside if you would." Speaking softly, d'Artagnan gently pushed the cook away from the disaster before them. The former Musketeer had already been witness to some of the things he could do so d'Artagnan didn't hesitate to take charge. His hand hovered over the flaming skillet. Murmuring a few words under his breath, suddenly a gentle breeze wafted over the pan putting the fire out. Twas then he realized an audience had gathered. Noting twas only the inseparables, he grinned. "I've been practicing."

"So we see," remarked Athos. "Do you think perhaps Serge would make another attempt at cooking our dinner without ruining it?"

"Now look here, Athos." Waving a knife in the air, Serge was upset.

"Twould not be a fair fight." Shaking his head, Athos' lips twitched. However he knew Serge had not seen that.

" _Fight?_ What are you goin' on about now, Musketeer?" Serge was beside himself. Everyone's meals were going to be late and they'd be out for his blood.

"My sword against your..." Athos pointed toward the weapon Serge shook at him. It didn't need anymore clarification than that.

Realizing Athos meant his useless kitchen knife, a sheepish look came over Serge. "Why don't all of you get outta my kitchen and leave me in peace."

"Did you say - leave you in _pieces_?" Choking back laughter, Aramis' eyes gleamed with mirth. Catching the same look in the pup's eyes, he tugged the youth over. "Could you sooth yonder savage beast and get Serge going so none of us pass out from hunger?"

"Yeah, whelp, I feel near ta faintin'."

Immediately an eyebrow shot up. "Do not think any of us would be able to lift you if you do so, Porthos." Athos bit his lip to keep from laughing at the outraged look turned upon him.

Glancing over at the whelp, who was back to helping old Serge, Porthos pulled a face. "If'n the kid wasn't so good at swordwork I'd 'ave 'im switch places and work in 'ere."

"D'Artagnan has a heart of gold and would never abandon us for a lifetime behind a kitchen." Slapping the bigger man up the backside of the head, Aramis glared at his brother. "For shame."

"Gentlemen," drawled Athos, "let us regain our seats and talk of other more pleasant matters until our dinners are served."

"Like 'ow we could get rid of a certain cardinal with the pup's 'elp." He spoke the words low but Porthos noted the worried looks he received from his two friends.

"As much as we'd like to discuss that here," Aramis glanced around the room, "Richelieu has eyes and ears everywhere, mon ami."

"I agree," said Athos. "We shall talk about this later at my place."

"Or we could 'ave a game of cards," suggested Porthos, an eager look in his eyes.

"You're just miffed because we wouldn't let you use d'Artagnan's gift at your next card game." Chuckling, Aramis rolled his eyes.

"And now you want to get even with us." Watching the scene behind the kitchens unfold, Athos felt a warmth spread through him at how easily nearly everyone fell under the young Gascon's spell. Now if only that worked upon Cardinal Richelieu all their worries would be over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigmund, the answer to your question about why Richelieu was so concerned over d'Art's parents, and now about the young Gascon himself, is answered in this chapter.  
> Also this chapter, I hope for all of you, is rather amusing except toward the end. Hope it makes, at least, a few of you chuckle. 
> 
> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same day, early eve_

_Captain Treville's residence_

Having supped the inseparables went back to Athos' apartments to discuss what to do, or not to do, in regards to Cardinal Richelieu. Meanwhile, d'Artagnan went back to his guardian's home to tell Jean what the cardinal had tried to make him do.

" _I'd send that batard to hell if I could!_ " _Merde!_ His Eminence was stepping up his game, getting bolder than before. If not for d'Artagnan's new capabilities, he may not have been able to fight the cardinal's influence off. Jean shuddered at what the consequences would have been if the boy had fallen in thrall to the High Mage. Observing his ward closely watching him with concern, he patted the lad's shoulder. "Twould appear you may have to fight a battle more than once to win it, d'Artagnan."

"Now you're starting to sound like Athos," snorted d'Artagnan. "I never realized what I was going to get involved in by coming to Paris with you."

"Didn't have much of a choice, son. Without any other living relatives around twas my duty to fulfill your parent's wishes."

"I'm not saying that I didn't want to be with you, Jean, it's dealing with the cardinal and discovering the things I'm now able to do that's got me in a twist."

"Finally, Alexandre' and Françoise' blood lines are running true." Jean remember his old friend's stories that had been handed down through generations. Françoise' famille were the de Montesquiou, a very old French noble one from Gascony. Its motto was _Deo duce et ferro comite_ which translated to _God as guide and my sword as companion_. Alexandre was the son of a newly ennobled merchant who purchased the castle of Castelmore. Not wanting to be a lord of anything, he rebelled to become a simple farmer. However Alexandre could never escape the heritage handed down to him by a famille of wizards nor could Françoise from a long line of sorcerers. Was it any wonder that Cardinal Richelieu was behind the _accident_ that took Jean's friends, leaving young d'Artagnan to deal with the dark lord. "I know tis a lot but my hopes rest upon you to help us defeat the High Mage."

"No pressure then," smirked d'Artagnan. "I hope I'm up to the job." Yawning hugely, d'Artagnan stretched his long limbs over his head. "Think I'll turn in." With a sly look at Jean, he began lightly chuckling. "Got to get up with the birds for my next _lesson_."

Knowing what the youngster meant, Jean laughed. "Just don't blow the roof off the armory. I recently had it patched up after that last storm swept through."

"No promises." Wtih a cheeky grin plastered upon his face, d'Aragnan left for his room.

++++

_Next morn_

_Behind the canteen_

" _Confound it boy! What did I just say?_ " When d'Artagnan gave him a blank look, steam almost came out of his ears. " _You went and did the exact opposite!_ " Mumbling about why he had to be the one to teach the lad, Serge glared hotly at the Gascon youth. "I'm only doing this as a favor for the captain and that's the only reason why I'm standing here getting aggravated." Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed. "I'm too old to be doing this anymore. The nerves ain't what they used to be."

"I didn't exactly ask for this to happen to me," snapped d'Artagnan, losing his patience with the old man. Helping Serge cook was fun... this, however, wasn't.

Running a hand down the side of his grizzled face, Serge felt badly. "Apologies, lad. Now let's start over." They were currently standing outside in the back of the canteen, where no prying eyes could see them. Peering around the corner of the building, Serge spied their next target. "Aye, there goes Yannick. See what you can do with him."

Watching Yannick slowly stroll across the grounds, d'Artagnan concentrated, focusing his energy upon his goal. Feeling power building up inside him, he lifted his right hand. Pointing it toward the Musketeer's chapeau, he waved his hand in the air in a twirling direction.

++++

Yannick made a vain attempt at grabbing his chapeau that suddenly blew off his head. Picking it up from the ground, he dusted it off. Glancing up at the sky, then around him, he was puzzled as there wasn't a storm brewing or any hint of wind. Placing his chapeau back where it belong he continued to the courtyard. But, every now and then, he looked about him keeping one hand upon his headwear.

++++

The slap of approval to d'Artagnan's back was unexpected. Glancing at Serge, he could see that the former Musketeer was pleased.

"See that's what I'm talking about." Looking around for their next victims, Serge tapped the boy's arm. "What about those three?"

Scowling, d'Artagnan immediately recognized the three Red Guards. He wondered what they were doing here at the Garrison. Grinning, he thought over what fun he could have. Always being targeted by them he now could turn the tables, making them his targets. He couldn't wait to get started. One of the main reasons for getting his own back was that d'Artagnan was tired of their constant ridicule of his roots. Bien, he would show them what his _roots_ were capable of. The only bad thing about it would be that they'd never find out who pulled such trickery upon them.

First - _Jussac._ Mmmmm, d'Artagnan hummed quietly. Let's see. _Ah!_ Spotting the horse trough, he rubbed his hands together building up energy. Doing as Serge instructed, he closed his eyes and thought about his intent. Upon opening them up again, both his hands made an arc in the air. Pulling his right arm back he then pushed out at it, guiding the air where d'Artagnan needed it to go.

++++

Suddenly a gust of wind blew Jussac backward. Staggering under the assault, he couldn't stop his momentum until his legs hit the back of something hard. Waving his arms madly about to keep his balance, he lost the battle. Entire body plopping down into the cold water, thoroughly soaked, Jussac glared at his two laughing companions. " _Idiots! Get me out of here this minute!_ "

Bicarat and Cahusac instantly complied pulling their comrade out of the trough. Both stood back as Jussac shook as much water off his person as he could. Neither of them dared laugh in the other man's presence. They knew better than to do so. Still, it was a most humorous site to behold.

++++

Covering his mouth, lest the three imbeciles over there heard his giggling, d'Artagnan exchanged amused looks with Serge.

"Whose next, lad?" This was becoming more fun than Serge at first thought. He never had a love for Red Guards, especially those three.

" _Bicarat_ ," murmured d'Artagnan, whose gleeful expression was contageous.

++++

They couldn't continue onto Treville's office with Jussac having the appearance of a wet rat. So, turning around they headed back the way they'd come. Then the next unexpected event happened. Flying debris came out of nowhere to slam right into Bicarat's broad body. The Red Guard did everything in his power to not get hit in anything of vital import. Alas, he wasn't quite quick enough to cover his most tender area. Oui, a piece of wood slammed hard into his privates.

" _Will you quit screeching like a woman!_ " yelled Jussac. " _Mon Dieu! What a morn this has become!_ "

Snickering silently, Cahusac's mirth was great, because nothing untoward had happened to him.

++++

"D'Artagnan, my boy, you're a quick learner," quietly crowed Serge.

"Thought you were losing patience with me." A quirked eyebrow in the cook's direction found d'Artagnan smiling, as Serge ducked his head.

"Okay, _Cahusac_ , let's see what more mischief I can create." Noting a wagon full of produce near where the Red Guard stood, d'Artagnan had an evil idea. Later, he promised himself he'd help clean up the mess but this was well worth it. All his concentration was upon the wagon. Turning his right hand over, palm up, he pushed air upward. D'Artagnan watched as the wagon's back wheels lifted up and then came slamming back down upon the ground. After it did so, the jarring motion made nearly everything it contained dump atop Cahusac's unprotected body.

++++

 _"Merde! Help me! I'm getting buried alive!_ " shouted Cahusac in distress.

Jussac was not in the mood. Bedraggled, soaked clear through, he could care less. Bicarat still suffered as well, clutching his painful parts. However, both of them found Cahusac's dilemma curious. Neither one of them were exactly fit to help the other man. Since not a soul was about, they figured someone had to unbury their comrade. Struggling, they removed as much produce as they possibly could so Cahusac could get up. Helping him stand, they had to immediately grab his arms to keep him steady when the man's knees buckled. 

"I don't feel very well," moaned Cahusac. "I'm going to have bruises upon bruises."

" _Try being in my shoes_ ," snapped Bicarat. "I don't know how I'm going to explain this to the cardinal."

Still shaking water from his cape, Jussac scowled. "I'm certainly not going to present myself to His Eminence looking like a wet dish cloth."

Reaching behind his back, Cahusac felt broken pieces of something mushy sliding down the inside of his shirt. He already had tomato remnants in his hair. Even his boots felt like there was something inside them that he didn't really want to know about. _This has been one hell of a morn!_ In this he agreed with Jussac.

++++

"D'Artagnan, I'd say you're a quick study. Sorry for the way I acted." Serge was proud of the boy. "Uh, how about later you come back to help me in the kitchen."

"That depends if I have time between practice and Louis." Feeling good over his accomplishments, d'Artagnan thanked the older man. Upon his leave taking, he knew the images of those three Red Guards would remain with him for the rest of the day.

++++

_Late in the morn now_

Having had a vigorous workout with all three of the inseparables, d'Artagnan was upon his way to the palace. Taking a short cut to the royal stables, he spotted an object lying in the middle of the path. Pulling upon Zad's reins to halt he jumped off. It appeared to be a poignard studded with jewels. Twas in good condition too. There wasn't anyone else about so he figured finders keepers and tucked it into his belt.

Upon entering the stables, he got Zad all settled and went inside the palace. Familiar with most of the royal guards, d'Artagnan greeted them all pleasantly and went inside. For some reason it began bothering him that he was going to keep the poignard. Removing it from his belt he set it aside, leaving it upon a table in the entryway. Since the weapon obviously belonged to someone of wealth, he figured to question the queen and Louis about it later. Then d'Artagnan disappeared down the long corridors.

++++

Upon the young Gascon's departure, the poignard in question began shimmering and taking shape. Where once a weapon laid... now stood a beautiful, dark haired woman with green cat eyes. Straightening out her dress, Milady wasn't happy. The idea for casting a spell for transmogrification in the first place was to tag along with the boy. She hadn't counted upon him discarding the poignard. This assignment was turning out to be a long taxing one. Vexed didn't begin to describe how Milady felt. She'd have to come up with something else, though her ideas were coming in short supply. Knowing she couldn't afford to be caught in the palace, another spell was cast, turning her into a Musketeer. This way she could leave here without being questioned. All the way back to where she left her own horse in the woods, Milady grumbled to herself. There had to be a way to get to d'Artagnan. Twas a problem of some import and she'd again worry over it while indulging in a decadent bath.

++++

_Notes:_

_Batard_ \- bastard  
_Famille_ \- family  
_Poignard_ \- dagger

A bit of the bios behind Alexandre and Françoise came from Wikipedia and the rest, of course, comes solely from my mind.

 _Transmogrification_ \- the ability to turn into inanimate objects.

 _Quote: "You may have to fight a battle more than once to win it."_ \- from Margaret Thatcher (13 October 1925 – 8 April 2013). She was a British stateswoman who served as prime minister of the United Kingdom from 1979 to 1990 and leader of the Conservative Party from 1975 to 1990.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same day and time - Royal Palace_

Coming back to where he had left the poignard, d'Artagnan was surprised to find it gone. He had the queen with him, along with Louis and Philippe. "I laid it right there," he pointed to the table. "I guess I should have taken it directly to you, Your Majesty."

"No harm done, d'Artagnan. Perhaps one of my royal guards saw it and gave it to Lamar who then took it down into the vault," Queen Anne's eyes took upon a sad quality. "Tis where I keep menentos given to me by my husband."

"As long as they didn't keep it for themselves," snorted d'Artagnan, still feeling badly about it. "With those jewels decorating it, makes it quite valuable." Scratching the back of his head, still disturbed at the poignard's disappearance, he added, "Twas strange for it to be lying out upon the ground waiting for anyone to take it."

"You think twas a magical object?" questioned Louis.

"Anything's possible." D'Artagnan noted that Philippe was becoming bored with their conversation, when the child began crossing his eyes just to gain someone's attention. Amused at the younger boy's antics, d'Artagnan looked back at Louis. "I came over to see if you had time to spar."

"Oh I'm always up for that." Dark eyes twinkling with mischief, Louis exchanged an excited look with Philippe.

Having noted the exchange, d'Artagnan shook a finger at Philippe. "Non, you can't take part."

Pouting, Philippe tried to look adorable. "But whyyyyyy?" he whined, in that cute way all the young know how to do before they could even walk.

Sighing, d'Artagnan glanced at the queen for some help in handling her youngest son.

"Philippe, if you don't behave I won't let you watch them." Smiling, Anne placed a hand atop the boy's head. "Instead you'll be in my sitting room watching me do needlepoint." At the comical face her child made, she began to laugh. "Tis not that bad."

"Tis from where I stand," countered Philippe. Having once been stuck with maman and her ladies-in-waiting before as they stitched away, he could attest to how very tedious it had been.

"Come," announced Louis. "Let's stop dawdling. I need the practice."

"Your Majesty, we'll be out in the back of the palace if you have need of us." D'Artagnan led the way out, with Louis to his right and Philippe to his left. Twas funny too when they appeared and the royal guards grinned. Walking past them, d'Artagnan heard whispers from one of the older men calling them the new inseparables. He'd have to remember to tell Jean that one and of course the true inseparables.

As they took up positions, saluting one another with their blades, d'Artagnan's sword crossed that of his friends in a fierce contest of wills. He wasn't going to take it easy upon Louis and kept pressing his friend as if the other boy were an enemy of the crown. They had been sparring for the past twenty minutes when the unthinkable happened.

Philippe gave the first warning cry which alerted the two older boys. Twas just in time for d'Artagnan to shove Louis out of the way. When the beast came upon him, his sword went flying. Struggling against the huge, black creature, d'Artagnan felt its hot, fetid breath upon his face. Claws raked his shirt, digging deep into his chest. The smell of blood assailed his nostrils. Knowing it was his own, and not that of the creatures, stirred him into fighting harder before this thing killed him.

" _Louis! Do something!_ " cried Philippe. Both boys stood frozen in absolute terror. Neither of them having seen anything like this animal before.

" _GUARDS! GUARDS!_ " Looking around for something, anything, to battle the beast with, Louis couldn't find anything but pots of flowers decorating the lawn. Those wouldn't do. Wondering why his cry for help hadn't been answered, he didn't waste anymore time. Throwing caution to the wind, Louis made the only decision he could. About to confront the creature with his sword, he sent up a silent prayer for everyone's safety. Holding up the blade Louis realized what a meager weapon it actually was to go up against such a monster but he wouldn't let his friend die.

" _Louis! The guards are here!_ " Afraid for his own life, and that of d'Artagnan and Louis, Philippe kicked one of the guards hard in the shin. " _I shouted for help!_ _Where were you? They need help!_ "

Baffled at the youngster's anger, Abel gave him a puzzled frown while rubbing the area that was sore. "We heard not a sound. Twas Edgard's idea to come back here to watch your match." Exchanging a worried look with his fellow Musketeer, Abel saw what had Philippe so mad. " _Mon Dieu! What the hell is that?_ "

Swatting Abel with his own sword, Philippe snapped. " _I don't care what it is! What I do care about is you helping them before that beast kills them!_ "

Abel whistled sharply through his teeth so that the other guards around would hear the alert. He and Edgard didn't waste anymore time and jumped into action. While Abel pulled the young monarch away from the frightening scene he handed the struggling king over to Edgard. After that was done he aimed his pistol at the creature and took his shot. Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing as it went deep into the beast's flesh.

Other guards and soldiers came running and abruptly halted in shocked disbelief. One of those Musketeers happened to be Aramis. " _D'ARTAGNAN!_ " Taking out his musket, he wasn't about to dither about and took careful aim at the monster's head. His shot was true but still the beast raged over the boy. Then he spotted a glint of metal upon the ground. Realizing that twas the young Gascon's sword, Aramis instantly grabbed it and threw it to the lad's outstretched hand.

Dizzy with blood loss, d'Artagnan was close to passing out. Still, he managed to note Aramis from the corner of his eyes. When the marksman threw him papa's sword, though his grip weak, he managed to stab the creature's side and, as if it had all been a terrible hallucination, the beast evaporated into black mist. But d'Artagnan's bleeding hadn't disappeared along with the monster. He cried out in torment, as his torn flesh burned hotly. Vision blackening, he tried unsuccessfully to lift his head off the ground but lost the battle. Succumbing to his injuries the last words d'Artagnan heard belonged to Aramis, as his friend muttered a prayer over his body. Feeling the older man lifting him up, cradled to his brother's chest, d'Artagnan was glad that if this were to be his last day upon Earth he was with one of the inseparables... then the light went out of the world.

++++

_Guest room inside the palace_

Queen Anne sat on the edge of the bed bathing d'Artagnan's forehead with a wet cloth, while his body battled a fever raging within him. " _Where is that physician?_ " Having been apprised of the battle that had gone outside, her heart sped up. Was it the cardinal's doing? Was His Eminence tired of trying to control Louis and decided to kill him instead? Or was it really the Gascon Richelieu was after? " _Did anyone notify Captain Treville yet or the inseparables?_ " Was that her voice? That shrill tone was new. She put it down to simple frustration with all of this.

"Maman," going up to stand beside her, Louis gazed down at his injured friend, "I took care of all that." He was still covered in d'Artagnan's blood, having not taken anytime to change clothes. Still petrified over what happened, he wouldn't show how all this affected him. If Louis were to ever rule the kingdom as papa had done, now was the time to show all that he wouldn't falter in times of adversity. " _Richelieu was behind this_ ," he hissed. " _I know it!_ "

"So do I, Louis but as we've said before there's not a shred of proof to tie him to all these mysterious and deadly happenings." Anne knew her son was just as frustrated as she. However before they could further their conversation, there was a knock upon the door. Continuing to tend to d'Artagnan, she noted the arrival of Doctour Pherigo. He was quickly followed by Treville with Athos and Porthos at his sides.

Aramis sat upon the opposite side of the bed, having removed the lad's bloody and torn shirt. He swore heavily at the damage already rendered to the youngster's flesh. Whereas only scratches marred the Gascon's face and arms, the boy's chest was altogether another matter.

"Aramis, if you would." Pherigo waited for the Musketeer to make room for him to work.

At first reluctant to leave his charge, he caught a hand beckoning him over. It belonged to the pup's guardian and Aramis' captain.

" _Aramis, what the deuce happened here!_ " Treville was angry and troubled. Having only gleaned bits and pieces from what the guards outside, and some of his own men had to say, he was concerned that this just might be the end of the d'Artagnan famille line.

Having repeated the story, in as much as he knew including his own part in it, Aramis crossed himself and ended by kissing his crucifix. "We all see Richelieu's hand in this." He spoke quietly but the fire in his eyes told another story.

Athos' features were grim. As his gaze rested upon his protégé, he winced noting how the boy's wounds already festered with infection. Too fast, he thought. Only a creature created by supernatural powers would be capable of this. His Eminence has a lot to answer for.

"Mis, do ya think the whelp's got a chance?" Voice gruff, Porthos' emotions like d'Artagnan at times were visible for anyone to see. Right now, he felt helpless. The lad's wounds were a terrible sight. Twould take a miracle if the kid survived. Still, he had to ask his brother anyway. If there was even a slim thread of hope to be had, Porthos would take it with both hands. After all, he was used to placing bets upon longshots and had beaten the odds every... single... time.

"D'Artagnan's one stubborn Gascon," replied Aramis. "If anyone could fight through this tis him." Since the palace physician was here to tend to the ill youth, he decided to take this opportunity for some prayer. However, a gentle hold upon his arm stayed him. A quick glimpse over his shoulder showed him Treville's worn features.

"Where are you off to?" Treville's face was a picture of grief to anyone that had eyes to see.

"To the chapel."

"Care for some company?" It hadn't been all that long ago that Treville found himself back in a church. Back when he had been a younger man, he hadn't been very realistic believing that Alexandre, Françoise and himself would live forever. It only took the funerals of his best friends for reality to set in. Quietly following Aramis out, he could only pray his ward wouldn't be joining his famille anytime soon.

++++

_Palais-Cardinal_

"Enjoying your triumph?" Sipping a glass of wine, Milady observed the cardinal gloating.

"Eliminating the boy would be a triumph indeed." Though Richelieu realized that the Gascon youth still was amongst the living. He found it best not to count his chickens too soon. However, he scoffed at the notion that the lad would pull through. The poison coursing through d'Artagnan's system should eventually finish the job.

Having seen the results of His Eminence's beasts before, Milady knew what they could do. A frisson of fear filled her, at thoughts of what the cardinal would do to her if she ever turned upon him.

With a nonchalant wave of a hand, Richelieu stared at the woman. "Turn yourself into _something_ and go check how that thorn in my side fares."

Dipping her head slightly, her lips pursed. "Your wish is always my command." She didn't bother disguising sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Rolling his eyes, Richelieu dryly retorted, "As it should be." Watching her walk away, with a sway of hips, he was curious. "What shall you be this time?"

Without turning around, Milady threw over her shoulder, "I haven't decided yet." She kept walking and didn't stop until she was outside. Letting out a long breath, she thought about options. While deciding upon the best one to use, she headed for the stables. Mounting her horse, Milady had something in mind.

++++

_Royal Palace - chapel_

Casting occasional glances the captain's way, Aramis noted the great burden his commander carried. Not only for the regiment but for d'Artagnan as well. Not sure how his words would be taken, he gave voice to them anyway. "Pray, hope and don't worry. _Worry_ is useless. God is merciful and will hear your prayer."

"I wish twere as simple as that." Treville's greying head was bowed over his hands clasped in prayer. Standing back up, he reverently made the sign of the cross. "I'm going back to his room."

"I shall remain a few minutes more." As the older man left Aramis fingered his crucifix, his thoughts dwelling upon the pup fighting for his life.

++++

_Back to the guest room_

"Pup's burning from the inside out," murmured Athos to his brother. The despair written upon his face was reflected just as much in his voice. "He believes his parents are here."

"What makes ya think they ain't?" Scowling at the raised eyebrow directed at him, Porthos pressed on. "If'n it gives the whelp comfort I say it ain't 'urtin' anythin'."

Having heard part of their conversation, Louis became concerned all the more. "Or things have worsened and they've come for him." Tears filled his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

Both brows rose upon the two Musketeers, as they digested what the young king had told them. Neither of them had considered that. Before either of them responded, one of the maids stepped inside the room.

++++

Making herself helpful, she did whatever the doctour asked of her, while keeping an eye upon the proceedings. D'Artagnan already looked like he had one boot in the grave already. Which meant Richelieu had won. The boy began rambling incoherently, switching to sudden bursts of shouting. Musing to herself how lovely this all was, Milady placed the tray of bandages upon a table.

++++

Considering his fevered state, d'Artagnan's perception of those around him wavered only so much. Oui, he had been dreaming that maman and papa were here with him whispering words of encouragement to give him strength. At other moments he noted the presence of all his friends and guardian. But twas the maid that drew his attention. She had a familiar look about her. Sick as he was, d'Artagnan recognized the woman he'd encountered during his earlier jaunt into the city. Struggling against the many hands trying to hold him down, he managed to get Jean's attention. Pointing a shaky finger toward the maid, he stared hard at his guardian. " _She's changed again! This is the one I told you about!_ "

Instantly the room became silent. The only sound to be heard was of steel slowly sliding out of its sheath.

++++

_Notes:_

_Famille_ \- family

 _Poignard_ \- dagger

 _Quote: "Pray, hope and don't worry. Worry is useless. God is merciful and will hear your prayer."_ \- from Saint Pio of Pietrelcina Padre Pio, also known as Saint Pio of Pietrelcina (25 May 1887 – 23 September 1968). He was an Italian friar, priest, stigmatist and mystic, now venerated as a saint in the Catholic Church. Born Francesco Forgione, he was given the name of Pius (Italian: Pio) when he joined the Order of Friars Minor Capuchin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See note at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Royal Palace -_ _Where we left a critically ill d'Artagnan  
_

Metal sliding out of its sheath has a certain sound to it. Usually it also meant _trouble_. Milady didn’t have to turn around to know a sword was being pointed at her back. All the windows in the room were closed. Escape wasn’t possible that way. She also knew that at d’Artagnan’s warning the only exit would be blocked by one of the other Musketeers. There wouldn’t be any point shifting, since Milady realized getting out of here wasn’t an option. At least for the moment. Might as well drop the charade then. Removing the glamour took mere seconds. Upon turning around her green eyes met the dangerous ones of Captain Treville.

Startled at first by the change of the woman’s appearance, Treville’s eyes narrowed upon her face. So this was the one his ward encountered before. She was seductively beautiful and he’d wager that she’d been working for Richelieu for a long while. Whether the woman did it voluntarily or against her will, she was still carrying out His Eminence’s dark deeds. He wanted her under lock and key immediately. However, if she turned out to be one of the cardinal’s creatures then the minute she left this room meant that her vanishing like so much smoke was a high possibility. Treville had to take the chance. Without a word to her, he barked over his shoulder, “ _Athos!_ Remove this… this _person_ and take her to our secured area below.”

Stepping forward, Athos gave an abrupt nod of his head that the order was received. Twas when he clamped a strong hand around the unknown woman’s slim wrist that he stiffened in alarm. _It could not be! She died! By his order, he had her executed!_ Perhaps Anne had come back to haunt him during his waking hours much like she did when he slept, the little that he did.

Milady herself stood stalk still, gazing into the intense blue eyes of her shocked husband. Of course she’d seen this particular Musketeer around the palace and at the Garrison. His appearance had changed so much that she hadn’t recognized him prior. The scruffy beard Olivier wore changed the man she’d once been married too. Ah bien that wasn’t quite true as technically they were _still_ wedded, though Milady long ago cast her vows aside. Face to face with her past, she was actually too stunned to be creative with spite and let Olivier lead her away.

++++

Not knowing why his lieutenant had acted so strangely with their captive, Treville would take the matter up with him later. For now, he had enough to worry over. While the doctour busied himself with trying to save d’Artagnan's life, he heard someone enter the room right after Athos left with the prisoner. Watching one of the royal guards approach to whisper something in Her Majesty’s ear, Treville became concerned.

++++

“Let her come in,” said Queen Anne. Her heart had leapt at the news that a healer from the Court had come to see d’Artagnan. How the woman had heard of the boy’s injuries, she didn’t know nor did she care. Having observed Pherigo appearing stymied over the young Gascon’s condition, Queen Anne hadn’t held out much hope. Warring with herself that she should go to the chapel to pray, one look at her son’s faces made the decision for her to stay where she was needed most.

++++

The woman quietly entered the room. In respect, she gave a brief dip of her head toward the queen. Then she went directly over to the boy's side. A sharp lift of one brow at the physician that was in her way had the man backing away from her, as if she carried leprosy. She'd smirk if the situation wasn't so dire. As she knelt over the extremely ill youth she pushed back the hood from her head, letting it fall back upon her long flowing cape. With fingertips she lightly touched the boy's forehead, murmuring quietly under her breath. Following that, she did the same to the inflamed claw marks upon the Gascon's chest. She repeated this ritual several times over.

While the woman tried to heal the boy, Aramis had come back from the chapel. Treville beckoned the marksman to his side to tell him all that had transpired.

Learning that the captain had sent Athos to the dungeons below, Aramis turned thoughtful. "You don't know why she was here?" Grimly, he exchanged looks with both Treville and Porthos. Mentally kicking himself for tarrying in the chapel, Aramis wished he'd come back sooner.

"We'll question her later," said Treville. "But something odd occurred between her and Athos. I don't know what passed between them but I had the feeling that they knew each other."

"Oh yeah," snorted Porthos. " _Intimately_ , judging by the looks they shared."

"Where did this one come from?" Pointing toward the woman with their pup, Aramis huffed quietly. Seemed he'd missed out upon quite a bit.

"I asked the guard that let her in who she was. Evidently she introduced herself as simply a healer from the Court." Treville hoped that the woman could help the lad and that this wasn't another trick of Richelieu's.

++++

In d'Artagnan's fevered state, the woman leaning over him looked like an angel. Her long blonde tresses flowed over her dark cape like waves. Words she murmured washed over him like a cool ocean breeze, as he began to feel his fever abate.

Smiling at the injured boy, with a gentle hand, she wiped the sweat from his brow. Placing hands atop the wounds upon his chest, her amber eyes closed. Softly she began to chant. " _Wrap thee in cotton, bind thee with love. Protection from pain, surrounds like a glove. Brightest of blessings, surround thee this night. For thou art cared for, healing thoughts sent in flight."_ Raising long slender fingers from the grievous injuries, she bent forward touching her lips lightly to the boy's now cool forehead.

Vision beginning to go from a blurry fog to actually being able to recognize someone, d'Artagnan looked up at his savior... really, really began to _look_. " _Maman?_ " Of course he knew the woman tending him couldn't have been her. Twas not that long ago he'd buried both his parents. Twas an impossibility but oh how he wished twere so. The fog lifted all the more from his mind and the woman instantly backed away to be replaced by several other worried faces.

Louis stood beside Captain Treville and maman, as they all hovered around d'Artagnan's bed. Philippe was positioned at the foot of the bed, knuckling red eyes. All of them were amazed at what the healer had accomplished. Observing maman separating herself from them to speak with the other woman, Louis' focus went back upon his friend.

Taking the young healer's hands into her own, Queen Anne was terribly grateful. "D'Artagnan is dear to our hearts. You took him from death's door and brought him back to us." The other woman's voice, when she spoke to Queen Anne, had an almost musical quality to it. The healer's warning however was quite serious.

"The cardinal was behind this with that beast he created. The creature's claws were poisonous. Twas what made the infection run so fast and furious in d'Artagnan's body." Pausing a moment, she took in the frightened features of the queen. " _He_ is afraid of the boy. Richelieu is known for eliminating anything or anyone he considers an obstacle to his goals."

"My sons are close to d'Artagnan. Louis especially and His Eminence knows this," explained Queen Anne. "I wasn't sure if this attack was meant for Louis or d'Artagnan, as there have been others."

"This young Gascon's has made a powerful enemy in the dark lord."

"That young man has been a valuable friend and he will make one of the finest Musketeers this regiments ever had." Glancing at the bed, Queen Anne could barely see the lad surrounded as he was by everyone. When turning back around, she was surprised to note that the healer had disappeared. Odd, because Queen Anne hadn't heard footsteps leaving the room. Curious, she walked over to the door where she poked her head out to question one of the guards. "Did you see the young lady in the hooded cape leave?" His response to her question left her shocked. The guard had looked back at Queen Anne as if she'd just said something unusual. Neither of the two guards stationed there had seen anyone leave. Closing the door, she felt that this would be a mystery to solve at a later date.

++++

Appearing outside the palace, she lifted the hood back over her face. Off in the woods her carriage was hidden. With each step taken it brought her closer to the anxious man waiting there for her.

"How is he?"

"I saved his life." Her anger had grown since leaving the palace. "Richelieu has grown much bolder in his increased attacks against d'Artagnan." Taking the hand offered her, she climbed up into the carriage. "Soon the cardinal shall reap what he has sown and know the true bowels of hell."

Holding her hands in his, he grimly smiled. "We'll make sure of it."

++++

_Back to the Royal Palace - the dungeons below_

Finding herself shoved into a dank smelling cell, Anne sighed noting there weren't any windows. A solid metal door sealed her fate for the time being. Even if she changed into a field mouse again and found a tiny crack to squeeze through, Anne doubted she'd find her way to freedom without running into another rodent that would take her for their next meal. Still turned away from Olivier, Anne could feel his hard stare boring into the back of her head. Twirling around, she decided to face his ire.

"How?" he ground out.

"You didn't stay." As if Anne could care less, she gave a light shrug of her shoulders and smiled. "Rather ironic. You thinking me dead and myself believing you fell off the face of the Earth." She still couldn't believe that he'd become a Musketeer. "Truly I thought you dead as well. You weren't anywhere and not a soul knew what had become of you."

"I am touched you cared enough to ask." Sarcasm fairly dripped from his voice, while he glowered back at her.

"That wasn't the reason," she scoffed. "Wherever you _were_ is where I _didn't_ want to be." _Ah!_ There goes the raised brow. Some things never changed. "Soldiering..." Tapping a finger to her chin, she studied the man before her. "I can't see it."

"I cast ties to my old life after I thought you dead." A humorless laugh escaped him. "More fool me." Anne's answering snort did nothing for his temper. "I do not have to be a genius to figure out that what you have become is solely due to Richelieu's making."

" _He saved me!_ " she snapped angrily.

"Upon the contrary... _he destroyed you!_ "

"Leave me. We're done here just as we were back then." Flouncing away, as much as Anne could given the cramped conditions, she sat down on a rusted metal cot.

"With pleasure." Nearly choking upon the words, Athos slammed the iron door shut. This was one of several special cells designed for creatures such as the ones belonging to His Eminence. Anne would not be getting out of here anytime soon. Knowing he had already been away too long, Athos was anxious to get back to his protégé's side. Making haste, he told himself he would try to untangle this _mess_ that had become his life.

++++

_Note:_

The healer's chant was taken from the internet


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Still the same day - Royal Palace_

_Guest room where d'Artagnan's recuperating_

Athos had just come back to a roomful of jubilation. Turning a quizzical face toward his captain, he tilted his head to one side. "I assume the healer has been successful?"

"The woman worked a miracle and now she can't be found." Treville had been so concerned over his ward that he'd missed the healer's exit. The queen said that one minute she'd been there and the next vanished." There had been too much of that taking place lately which had unsettled his nerves.

"My mind's been worryin' over the whelp or else I should 'ave said somethin' sooner." Porthos became uncomfortable the more he thought about it. "Court doesn't 'ave healers. Flea never wanted their kind there. Never knew her reasons," he shrugged. "Always figured somethin' else bad must of 'appened in her past."

"Then perhaps this woman lied to Flea and has been living there incognito, so to speak," added Aramis, always the voice of reason.

"Or else she figured we'd accept her presence easier by telling us a falsehood." Louis, simply happy to have his friend alive and well, climbed upon the bed to sit beside d'Artagnan. "So how do you feel?"

"There was a monster involved... right? Of course there was. What was I thinking?" Answering his own questions he then sat up, feeling much better. "I'd like to thank," d'Artagnan's head swiveled left to right, looking for any sign of the healer, "she left?"

"Appears that way," muttered Philippe. "How do we know she didn't do something worse to him?"

The boy had a good point thought Treville. "D'Artagnan was dying. He isn't now. I'll take that win thankfully and not look any further."

Studying his protége, Athos noted that something else deeply bothered the lad. Placing a firm hand upon the boy's shoulder, he stared into the young face. "What troubles you?"

"Ya mean besides the kid almost dyin'?" Porthos' statement broke the tension in the room, as amused laughter filled it.

Ignoring him, Athos waited for a response from the pup.

"For a brief moment there I could have sworn the woman tending me was maman."

Lingering laughter suddenly ceased. Everyone stared at the forlorn look that came over the Gascon.

"D'Artagnan," Treville's gruff voice filled the silence, "we buried her not long ago."

Sad doe eyes glanced upward into his guardian's haggard looking face. "We never saw their bodies, crushed as they were."

"He makes a valid point," offered Aramis quickly turning away from the captain's scowl.

"I'm putting his delusion down to a fevered brain while fighting for his life." Quietly hissing that into the marksman's ear, Treville pinched the bridge of his nose. He really didn't want to think anymore about his best friend's deaths.

"Before departing," slowly choosing her words, Queen Anne continued, "she told me Cardinal Richelieu had sent that creature to attack d'Artagnan." Concern filled her for him. "He wants to be rid of you permanently."

"Beggin' your pardin', Your Majesty, but we kinda figured that one out for ourselves." His brothers rolled their eyes at Porthos, while the captain sighed in resignation. "Just sayin' is all," he muttered.

"May I get up now?" questioned d'Artagnan, with one leg already halfway out of the bed. However, Louis placed a hand upon his chest to gently push him back down. Irritated, gazing at everyone present, he protested. "But I feel..." his voice trailed away, when Aramis shoved a finger in his face.

"Do not say you are _fine_ , pup." Having heard the lad say that same thing more times then Aramis could count, today he wasn't letting d'Artagnan get away with it. "You came as close to death as I ever want to see." A wave of his one arm encompassed the entire room. "I'm sure the rest of us feel the same."

Slinking down further into the bed, d'Artagnan gave up. If everyone wanted to pamper him, who was he to argue? As his friend's and brother's voices filled the air, his thoughts dwelled upon his parent's funeral.

++++

_Palais-Cardinal_

Word had reached Richelieu that his top operative was currently locked away where he couldn't reach her. As if that wasn't bad enough, that young Gascon survived his ordeal. Nothing was going according to his plans. Normally his rage would shake the very walls surrounding him but he had other ways and means of gaining what he wanted. For today, Richelieu had other things upon his agenda. One was his upcoming meeting with Monsieur de Séguier. The chancellor could be of use to him. Later, he would decide in what capacity that would be.

++++

_Later at the Garrison training area_

They couldn't spend their entire day hovering over their youngest. So the inseparables went back to work.

Frustrated with this latest crop of men wanting to be turned into soldiers, Aramis couldn't believe how incompetent most of them were. Feeling the larger than life presence of Porthos near his side, he listened to his brother's snort of laughter. Leaning against his friend's shoulder, Aramis complained. "Have you ever had one of those days when you're holding a stick and everybody looks like a pinata?"

"Can't say that I 'ave." The recruits finished reloading their muskets and pistols so Porthos decided to watch the performance. Grimacing, when a good portion of them missed their targets by a very wide margin, he sadly shook his head. "I'll go find ya a really big _stick_."

"Merci," grumbled Aramis. Stepping forward, clapping his hands together, he forced himself to say, "All right let's try this again." He had an idea that perhaps a bit of _persuasion_ just might be in order. Concentrating, the quality of his voice subtly changed. Having everyone's attention he went to each man separately, whispering in their ears. Standing back, Aramis waited to see if it worked. This time nearly all of them hit the center of the bullseye. Now if only they could do that without him gently _pushing_ all would be as it should.

Meanwhile, Porthos went about finishing a hand-to-hand session. So far not one of the men he'd challenged came up to snuff. Quite a few of them grumbled that they didn't stand a chance going up against him. "That may be true but than ya gotta start thinkin' outside the box."

Strolling over, Athos stood there staring at the disgruntled faces glaring back at their teacher. In a boring tone, he remarked, "What Porthos is diplomatically trying to say is that you have to use dirty tactics."

"He should have said that at the beginning," muttered Jasper. The others all backed him up, repeating the same thing.

Scowling at Athos and then at the recruits Porthos growled low, not happy with the response he was receiving.

"Actions speak louder than words, mon frere. Let your words teach and your actions speak." A slow grin worked its way across Athos' face. At the dark look he was still receiving, he sighed. "What I'm trying to say is show them what you are best at." Before walking away he enjoyed the show Porthos began to put on for the men, showing the dirtier side to fighting. Now twas time for him to finish his own session. This last group Athos would be dealing with were very raw indeed and also quite young. Not so much as d'Artagnan but still younger than he would have liked and thinking they knew it all into the bargain. Eager to see their lack of knowledge, he presented himself before them.

Taking a deep breath, Athos removed his sword from its sheath. Swishing it back and forth a few times he pointed the blade directly toward the recruits. A slight smile tugged at his lips, upon their looks of horror. "Which of you wants to challenge me first to show me what you are made of?" The reaction he received was quite unexpected. Twould be one that he would remember to speak of over a lager of ale at The Wren.

Aramis had come quickly over, bumping shoulders with his older comrade. "Was it something you said?" Amused, he promised himself not to laugh outright. "Or do you believe magic to be at work here as all your students have remarkably disappeared?"

"It may have had something to do with what happened yesterday," reluctantly admitted Athos. His friend waved a hand for him to continue so he complied. "Beven was sloppy in his execution and so I taught him a lesson." The sudden clap of hands startled him for a second.

Still clapping, Aramis now realized why this latest batch wouldn't dare face Athos. He remembered having seen Beven running off toward the barracks holding up his leathers with both hands. "You didn't"

Not meeting the marksman's eyes, Athos nodded. "I did."

Opening laughing now, Aramis slapped the other man's back. "Bien, there's always the morrow to teach that lot." Athos gave him a friendly shove and made his way toward Treville's office. Cupping his hands together, Aramis shouted. " _Now I know where d'Artagnan learned that!_ "

++++

_Cour des Miracles_

They needed to stay close. Having friends in the Court helped greatly. Still, they had to be extremely careful. One false step and lives could be lost. The future of the monarchy was at stake. Depending upon who one spoke with twas felt that the Court was rotten to the core. However that honor belonged to the one person who truly deserved it - _Cardinal Richelieu_. With help from friends in high and very low places, His Eminence would know what twas like to burn.

++++

_Notes:_

_Cour des Miracles_ \- Court of Miracles

 _Pierre de Séguier_ , Chancellor of France and keeper of the seals was a real person. He was used in Dumas' novel The Three Musketeers. He worked under Cardinal Richelieu. A French statesman, he was responsible for seeing royal decrees were enrolled and registered by sundry parlements, etc.

 _Quote: "Have you ever had one of those days when you're holding a stick and everybody looks like a pinata?"_ \- from Aunty Acid.

 _Quote: "Actions speak louder than words. Let your words teach and your actions speak."_ \- from Anthony of Padua (15 August 1195 – 13 June 1231). He was a Portuguese Catholic priest and friar of the Franciscan Order. He was one of the most quickly canonized saints in church history. He was proclaimed a Doctor of the Church on 16 January 1946. He is also the patron saint of lost things.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_A few days later_

_Young King Louis' chamber_

"That's enough, Louis. I liked it better when I was back upon the ground." Letting his friend use him for a test subject again, d'Artagnan regretted his decision. Currently he hovered a good six to seven feet from the floor. He just didn't have that much faith in Louis' skill yet, as the other boy couldn't openly practice where unwanted eyes could see. One of these days he'll end up dropping d'Artagnan upon his head. So he was greatly relieved to finally feel his body slowing drifting downward until his feet touched the floor once more. Quickly, d'Artagnan reached for his sword and pistol. Placing the blade in its sheath and the other in his belt, he turned to Louis. "I've got someplace to be before leaving for the Garrison." Since being told he could resume his duties, he was eager to get on with things.

"Would you come back later? Maman's hosting a dinner and unfortunately Cardinal Richelieu is going to be there." More than uncomfortable thinking about sharing the same space as His Eminence, Louis sent a pleading look at the Gascon. "I could use your company."

A rueful look came over d'Artagnan's face. "I guess he couldn't exactly kill me in front of witnesses." Louis lightly punched his arm. Laughing, he threw an arm around his younger friend. "More the merrier I suppose."

"That's the spirit." Pleased d'Artagnan agreed, Louis followed him out. When he realized the direction the Gascon was going in, he stopped. "Where exactly is this _someplace_ you have to be located?"

Placing a finger upon his own lips, d'Artagnan whispered, "I'm checking on our prisoner below." With a grim look of determination, he left Louis standing there gaping after him.

++++

_The dungeons  
_

Already knowledgeable about these particular cells, d'Artagnan knew beforehand that guards weren't required down here. Normally the weighty issue of opening the cell door would have been of concern, along with containing the prisoner within its confines once opened. However, he'd made an amazing discovery recently. One which he hadn't shared, even with his guardian. It had occurred shortly prior to this latest incident which had him near death's door. Searching and finding the correct cell he needed d'Artagnan began concentrating. Relaxing his body he hummed softly, until his form began to fade. Where once he stood now there wasn't any indication he had ever been. Within a few seconds later, d'Artagnan re-materialized inside the cell. Slowly cracking his eyes open one at a time, his elation was great since this had only been his third attempt in trying this.

To say Milady was stunned didn't quite cover it. "Seems there's more to you than just a pretty face." Calculating eyes roamed over the youth as she added, "And other parts of you as well." Sitting up, back against the wall, her green eyes took in the boy's rosy cheeks as the Gascon blushed. "Nice trick. Was that to impress me or do you do that any old time you feel like it?"

"I didn't come here to chit chat," he ground out. Glaring at the older woman, d'Artagnan hadn't come here to merely pass the time of day. "I know you work for the cardinal. I also realize you've been following me around," his foot impatiently tapped upon the floor. "How does my demise help His Eminence?" Holding up a hand, he growled. "Don't bother lying either for I'll know if you do." That was another skill d'Artagnan found to be quite useful. That too had come quite by accident. 

It had been rather amusing actually. He'd been observing Porthos playing games of chance with some of their brethren. Discovering that nearly every word coming out of the large Musketeer's mouth to be a lie... bien, that had troubled d'Artagnan. Fleecing drunken strangers over at The Wren was one thing, stealing from their own brothers was quite another. Afterwards, he cornered Porthos to demand the other man give back the money unfairly won. That's when d'Artagnan had gone on to explain how he knew what had been done. Though he didn't tell the woman any of this. Twas none of her business anyway.

Raising a brow, Milady studied the young Gascon. First Athos and now this boy. Her sins have apparently caught up to her. As if discovering a husband she thought discarded was still alive wasn't bad enough. This d'Artagnan displayed skills only ever known to be used by great wizards or sorcerers. All of which gave her pause. "I've oftentimes wondered myself why Richelieu seemed frightened of a mere child." Giving more thought to it, Milady passed her own judgment. "You're more powerful than you realize. Perhaps you could be the one to release me from bondage to the dark lord."

"Switching sides just like that." Snapping fingers, d'Artagnan smirked. "However, your words do have the ring of truth to them. Mmmmm, imagine that."

"His Eminence never divulged to me why he marked you for death." Standing up, moving closer to the youngster she continued. "I have my own theory. I believe tis because of your friendship with the royal famille. Somehow you've been putting a spoke in the cardinal's wheels." Walking around him in a circle, Milady smiled slyly. "For I do know that ruling France is his ultimate goal. Once Richelieu has King Louis under his thumb, there won't be anything he can't get away with." She kept pacing about the cell, tapping a finger upon her chin in thought. "The cardinal's influence over Louis' père hadn't worked to his advantage. Due in large part to the queen. So now he's dead, buried six feet under, and still Richelieu thirsts for that power. He'll try and get it by any means possible."

"Quite the ambition I see but tis not something unfamiliar to any of us." Wondering how d'Artagnan could ever be of any help to this woman was something to be considered another time. "I realize you know who I am but having not been properly introduced," he shrugged, "you remain a mystery to me."

"Milady de Winter at your service." Sending him coy glances from underneath long, dark lashes, she realized that d'Artagnan appeared to be impervious to her gestures.

"I'm sure you must have an interesting past, Milady." D'Artagnan still didn't know what to make of her. Beautiful women usually ended up being deadly. He already knew this of her. Listening to Athos' wise words in his head, d'Artagnan could easily hear his mentor saying to _proceed with caution_.

Smiling, Milady sat back down upon the cot. "Ask Athos. If he's in the mood perhaps he'll tell you the truth." Curiosity was written all over the lad's features. Twas just as she surmised. Olivier kept his past in the past. Oh how she wished to be there when her husband had to explain how he'd once condemned a woman to death by hanging. "I must say that I believe your own story would be even more entertaining."

"I must be off now." D'Artagnan wasn't about to speak of that. "But I shall leave you with this to ponder." Remembering his heritage, he told her this much. "Are you familiar with the motto - _God as Guide and My Sword as Companion?_ "

Watching the woman's eyes grow wide with dismay, he took satisfaction noting that. "Maman's famille lived and died by that creed." As his form slowly de-materialized, d'Artagnan's last words lingered in the air. "Something to think about, Milady."

Of course, anyone with sense in their head knew of the de Montesquiou line. The more Milady considered things, she realized the d'Artagnan's side of the fence were also known to be equally gifted. If this boy was the product of such a union, and if he ever came into his own fully, she shuddered to think what the youth would be capable of.

++++

_Cours des Miracles_

Flea had given her two friends sanctuary until the time retribution would be theirs. There were many helping hands here that would gladly lend their aid in bringing the dark lord to his knees. Lord above knew there wasn't any love lost between the poor existing here and His Eminence. If it hadn't been for the Musketeers, the Court would have been destroyed. Blown to bits. All part of Richelieu's evil schemes. Flea was certain if that had happened the cardinal would have been leading a procession down the city streets for their lost souls, while shedding false tears.

"Any word about d'Artagnan?" asked Maxim. He was a young runner for the Court. Somehow the Gascon had become his friend in the short time they had known one another. The Musketeer recruit had always treated him as if they were equals. Having heard of the cardinal's vile attack on d'Artagnan only made Maxim all the more furious.

"We've received word that he's well now. One of my friends paid a visit to the palace to cure d'Artagnan of the affliction he suffered under." Knowing that her _friend_ was still seething over that, wanting to do bodily harm to Richelieu with a vengeance, Flea didn't tell Maxim that part.

"Perhaps I'll drop by the Garrison then to see him." Very pleased that his friend was well, Maxim skipped his way out of the Court to help out at the markets.

Remembering the old days, when Flea was blissfully unaware of what her future would become, her gaze rested upon the petit garcon whose innocence had been destroyed just as hers had been. Without turning around, Flea became aware she was not alone any longer.

"You feel greatly for all within your domain, Flea," said the soft, feminine voice.

"The children have always touched my heart." Throwing out her hands, Flea's tormented face spoke volumes. "Tis bad enough that fully grown adults have to live like this but the wee ones shouldn't have too."

Leaning her head upon Flea's shoulder, she said, "Perhaps soon we shall be able to remedy that." Twas then that a deeper voice joined her own.

"Together there is nothing that we can't do, mon ange." Squeezing his love's hand, his thoughts drifted to d'Artagnan. Oui, the boy was their hope for the future, but when the time came the lad would find out he wasn't alone in the fight against injustice.

++++

_Notes:_

_Famille_ \- family  
_Cours des Miracles_ \- Court of Miracles

Mon ange - my angel


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a more lighthearted chapter.
> 
> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same day - Garrison_

"Athos, may we speak?" Not sure how his mentor would react to what d'Artagnan needed to hear, he waited for the older man to acknowledge him.

"What is it that puts such a frown upon your face?" The pup appeared bothered by something. Athos was always willing to lend an ear, even if his advice fell upon deaf ones.

"The woman languishing in the dungeon, actually." D'Artagnan didn't know Athos' eyes could darken to that degree. Perhaps this was a mistake upon his part, bringing this up. "I spoke with her hoping she'd shed some light upon knowing why the cardinal wants me dead. I questioned about her past and she told me to speak with you."

Staring hard at the lad, Athos was uncertain he had heard correctly. "How did you even manage to get into that cell?" Listening to his protégé's explanation, he was truly amazed. "You need to inform Treville about that particular talent as soon as possible." Lips pursed together, Athos shook his head in awe. "That skill would certainly be an advantage in our fight against Richelieu."

"What is Milady to you?" He hated forcing his mentor's hand in this manner, but d'Artagnan already had the feeling there was bad blood between the pair. How much would be determined from Athos' words.

Snorting, Athos sneered. "Is that the name she is going by now?" Observing the youngster shake his head in agreement, he became curious. Perhaps he needed to continue his conversation with her soon. "Her name is Anne and she is my wife."

" _Your wife!_ " choked out d'Artagnan. This wasn't what he'd been expecting to hear. Matter of fact he thought his hearing was going bad. Athos couldn't have really said what d'Artagnan thought he had.

Going into an abbreviated version of his own past, Athos noted sorrow etched upon the boy's face.

"I am so very sorry for your misfortunes. I can't even begin to comprehend something like that happening and coming out of it without losing your mind." His brother was made of tougher stuff than d'Artagnan would ever be, of that he was certain.

"So I turned my back upon my heritage to come here and become a soldier." He laughed, without much amusement. "I already had a knack with a sword and figured why not put it to good use."

"She feels I'm the one to free her from her bondage to Cardinal Richelieu."

"Normally, I would say Anne was being somewhat delusional." Placing a hand at the nape of the pup's neck, Athos gave it a gentle squeeze. "However, after learning you have acquired a few more interesting talents it could be entirely possible."

Shyness enveloped d'Artagnan suddenly at his friend's encouraging words. "Possible or not, you and I have a sparring lesson to engage in." He gave a young, carefree laugh. "Then Porthos promised to not pummel me into the ground in our next match."

"Do not forget to tell the captain your new capabilities, child." Athos was proud of the boy, as d'Artagnan seemed to be growing up by leaps and bounds since his arrival to them.

"I shall later this eve when at home. But I promised Louis to join him for dinner because he fears being in Richelieu's company since His Eminence will be attending." Noting Athos' angry glower, d'Artagnan held up a hand. "As I told Louis I highly doubt the cardinal would try to kill me with an audience around."

"For your sake, boy, I do pray you are correct." Athos was not pleased to hear this bit of news but there was nothing to be done about it. Quietly seething, they both walked side-by-side towards the training area.

++++

_Much later, back at the Royal Palace_

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, while waiting for their dinner to be served. Queen Anne knew of Louis' plans to have the young Gascon eating with them. Knowing her son's reasons, she couldn't blame him in the slightest. The cardinal's face, upon discovering d'Artagnan seated in-between her two boys, was priceless. So she couldn't resisting saying, "Is the wine not to your liking, You Eminence?" Knowing what really put that sour expression upon the man's face, she hid her smile behind an elegant hand.

"Non," Richelieu shook his head, "tis a fine vintage. I was just remembering something I'd forgotten to take care of before I left."

"If you have to leave..." Queen Anne left the rest unsaid, secretly hoping that the cardinal was so upset over breathing the same air as d'Artagnan that he'd make any excuse to depart.

"Nothing that I can't do later." Avoiding the children in the room, Richelieu began drumming his fingers on top of the table. If he'd known the Gascon had been invited, he would have begged off. The main reason he wanted to be here was down below in the dungeons. Richelieu thought if he could get there without being seen he could manage to free Milady. Though chances were slim, as those special cells were known to be impervious. Twas probably a moot point anyway. For out of all the guests here d'Artagnan would, without a doubt, be the one to point out to all that Richelieu was missing.

++++

"This is so boring," quietly complained Philippe to d'Artagnan.

"Perhaps if we eat fast enough we could be excused." D'Artagnan's suggestion was met by happy smiles from both his friends.

"As nice as that sounds," drawled Louis, upon second thought, "maman would not appreciate our leaving."

 _"Louis_ ," hissed Philippe, practically leaning over d'Artagnan so his brother would hear him, " _do something._ "

A raised brow from d'Artagnan told its own story of confusion. What exactly did Philippe need his older brother to do? To much amusement, he shortly found out.

"Émilien, what are you doing with my glass of wine?" Juliette snatched at her drink, that had somehow found its way over to his side, before he could partake of it.

"I never touched it." Émilien glared at the full glass that hadn't been there a minute ago. He never said a word when Juliette took it back. "I don't even know where it came from." Her indignant snort told him she didn't believe a word he claimed.

Queen Anne then noted how Juliette kept tugging at her hair. Wondering what the problem was, she kept her own counsel. When, however, the older woman whispered to her to ask if someone had left a window or door open, Queen Anne sighed. Now understanding that something was happening to Juliette's wig, she wasn't able to meet her guest's eyes and mumbled that she didn't know.

It was shortly after that her other friend's troubles began. " _Jérémy!_ " Queen Anne exclaimed in shock. "Are you all right. That was quite a tumble."

"I think there's something faulty with this chair." Jérémy, at present, was picking himself up from the floor having been unfortunate enough to have fallen out of the chair. He certainly hadn't expected it to tilt off to one side in the way that it did.

"Do take one of the others," offered Queen Anne becoming very flustered over the incident. Guessing what was going on, she shot an irritated glance toward her eldest.

Philippe was poking d'Artagnan in the ribs so that his friend would lend an ear. He was ready to burst at stating the obvious for the Gascon.

"What?" Holding back his laughter, d'Artagnan sneaked a quick peek at the cardinal. Shame nothing untoward happened to him.

"It's not boring any longer." Grinning from ear to ear, Philippe picked at his salad.

"Uh, Louis, as amusing as this all may seem I don't believe the queen feels such." Smiling into his drink, d'Artagnan took a slow sip of wine.

"I'm just warming up." Winking at his best friend and brother, Louis focused next on Cardinal Richelieu's dinner of steaming roast duck smothered in a thick gravy just as His Eminence liked it.

Following the other boy's gaze, d'Artagnan realized what would come next. Oh this wasn't going to end well. Observing the cardinal's plate slowly inch closer to the edge of the table, he grimaced. Good thing His Eminence was engaged with speaking to one of the other guests or else Richelieu would have noticed the movement. Soon twould be over... _soon_... _soon_... _ah!_ D'Artagnan never felt better in his life.

" _What the blazes!_ " Shoving back his chair, Richelieu glanced down at his lap now covered in pieces of duck with brown gravy dripping onto the pristine floor.

"Cardinal, what in the world!" Having thought the man deserved it and so much more, Queen Anne had to put on a good show. "Your poor clothes."

"I can't imagine how this happened." Standing up, Richelieu threw his linen napkin down upon the table. "If you pardon me I think I shall be leaving. I hadn't counted upon wearing my dinner instead of eating it."

Snorting into his second glass of wine, d'Artagnan's eyes slid first toward Philippe who was practically dancing in his chair with enjoyment. Then catching Louis' smug expression, he almost wished that he had been the one to do the cardinal mischief. Watching Richelieu then march out of the room, all was right in d'Artagnan's world at least for this eve.

After things had settled down, everyone finished eating. Once the guests disappeared into another room, exchanging conversation regarding this or that, Anne stood in front of her son. An admonishing finger waved in the air. "You took a grave chance, Louis. Suppose His Eminence found out what you could do? Then where would we all be?"

Rolling his eyes at her concern, Louis shrugged carelessly. "I doubt he'd ever look my way, maman. After all papa never exhibited any type of skill." In a mocking tone, he added, "How's that saying go?" With a wink at Philippe and d'Artagnan, he grinned. " _The apple doesn't fall far from the tree._ "

Worrying yet over what could have befallen them, Anne sighed once more. "I'm beginning to despair of you ever growing up."

"Never fear, Your Majesty," bowing respectfully, d'Artagnan laughed, "I shall keep him upon the straight and narrow."

"So will I," piped up Philippe, earning raised brows all around.

"Oui," nodded d'Artagnan, "but who would keep _you_ upon the same path?" The adorable pout covering the youngest boy's face made him chuckled ruefully. "Seems like I have my hands full enough with your older brother."

"I will admit," blue eyes sparkling delightfully, Anne's gaze rested upon each of the boys, "to being greatly entertained by the absolute look of horror upon Richelieu's face." The children, of course, all agreed with her. "Also I was relieved when he hastily departed so that I could enjoy the rest of this eve."

"If anything, maman, it gave your guests something different to gossip over other than speaking about the weather and the latest fashions." Philippe disliked the cardinal nearly as much as the rest of his famille, if not more.

"I hate to eat and run but since I was already here earlier today I must be off." Hesitating at first, d'Artagnan lowered his voice. "I've recently acquired some new abilities that I have to discuss with Jean."

"Are they a secret?" whispered Philippe. He loved secrets, as any child did.

"Since I've already spoken with Athos and he'll be informing the other inseparables, I'll tell you." Gathering them in close, he explained. "I can tell truths from falsehoods and now also can make my body go through solid objects." The queen's gasp of surprise was not unexpected. The boy's crows of glee though would have woken the dead. " _Hush do_ ," d'Artagnan hissed at the other boys. "This is for your ears only." Feeling the queen's hand taking his own in a gentle grip, her words of praise warmed his heart.

"I'm so pleased for you, d'Artagnan. The more you're able to attain would help us one day in our silent battle against the dark lord."

D'Artagnan didn't say anything more, bowing his head when she left to entertain the other guests. Philippe still wasn't done with him yet, as the child tugged his sleeve a few times to gain d'Artagnan's attention.

"Would you do it for us?" The Gascon's puzzled frown had Philippe explaining himself. "You know," he waved a hand airily, "go from one room into the other."

"Perhaps another time. It takes a lot of concentration and I'm not up for it right now. Besides, one of the guests could pop in and see me."

"Anyway he needs to speak with Captain Treville," put in Louis firmly.

"I shall see you both upon the morrow." Waving to them, he called out the door, "Bonsoir."

++++

_Notes:_

_Famille_ \- family  
_Bonsoir_ \- basically saving good night


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Next day - very early morn_

After a rather long eve, because he'd stayed up late explaining about his surprising new skills to Jean, d'Artagnan found it difficult to crawl out of his warm bed. Still, he knew that soon he would be joining the inseparables upon a journey to Calais. They were to meet one of the ships there to escort the Marquis and Marchioness Du Bellay back to Paris. So d'Artagnan went about his normal routine. Finishing up his ablutions he then began to put on his smalls and leathers. If he was quick enough, he just might beat his brothers to the canteen. That would assure him first dibs in regards to Serge's homemade biscuits. From past experience d'Artagnan knew that if he were tardy Porthos would have devoured the entire batch before he'd gotten there. Thus resulting in him having to wait for the former Musketeer, turned cook, to whip up a fresh batch. Since Jean had already left for the Garrison, he locked up the house and headed for the barn to ready Zad.

++++

_A few hours later - En Route to Calais_

"At least this won't be an overlong journey," remarked Aramis, basking in the sun shining upon his face. "And we have something to look forward too upon our way back... like for once sleeping in an actual inn."

"Yeah," agreed Porthos, with a happy grin spreading across his swarthy features. "Captin' gave us a hefty purse this time since we're escortin' the queen's guests."

Riding abreast of Athos, d'Artagnan slid a look at his mentor. "Have you ever met them before?"

"Non and nor do I ever remember them visiting while King Louis was still alive." Twas something Athos had been giving thought to. "Tis to be hoped that upon our return to Paris we do not run afoul of any maladrins along the road." Hearing Aramis' moaning, he smirked. "Something wrong back there?" His brothers rode in the rear but Athos recognized the sounds the marksman was making.

"Oui," snorted Aramis. "Now that you mentioned the possibility of trouble we're sure to find it."

Raising a brow, Athos' lips pursed. "It is always a concern when traveling these roads. Fortunately tis barely a week until we reach our destination. Therefore we yet may escape that fate."

"With the way our luck runs," put in Porthos with an exaggerated roll of eyes, "we'd end up bein' overtaken and robbed by some voleurs who would take all our coin and then we'd all 'ave ta sleep outside instead of in a nice cozy inn."

Trying hard not to show his amusement, d'Artagnan smiled at the larger man. "Not all of us, Porthos. Our guests at least would have their carriage." His giant of a friend grumbled something under his breath that d'Artagnan couldn't make out. Athos, however, must have caught it because his mentor was actually chuckling. Ah, bien, twas a beautiful morn and he wouldn't mar it by worrying about things that may not occur.

++++

_Calais_

Having made an uneventful trip, the inseparables and d'Artagnan waited at the docks for the Du Bellays to disembark. The older couple approaching them were an intriguing pair. The Marchioness was quite lovely and wore her reddish blonde hair in a neat chignon. Her husband was a distinguished looking gentleman in his own right. They were impeccably groomed, considering they'd just come off a voyage. Both of them together gave the Musketeers and d'Artagnan the impression that they found something highly amusing but were not going to share the reason for it with them.

Stepping forward, Athos introduced himself first and then the rest of his brothers. "Your carriage is just over there. If you would follow me." Once the older couple was situated, he made sure all of their luggage had been secured. Then Athos and the others mounted back up for the trip home.

++++

_Inside the carriage_

"Damien, did you see him?"

"You mean the boy, ma cherie?"

"Mmmmm," she hummed. "He's the picture of her."

"Remember, Laurette..." Damien winced when his wife turned a haughty look his way.

"I do know what's at stake," she huffed. "Sometimes I wonder why I married you."

Making himself more comfortable, Damien realized what he just let himself in for and hoped it didn't last the entire journey.

++++

Upon traveling back, everyone had the pleasure of staying at one of the hostelries along the way. The Red Dragon Inn suited all of them. So after dining, d'Artagnan and Aramis saw the couple to their room before bidding them a good eve.

"Something upon your mind, pup?" Aramis was sharing a room with the Gascon and had an arm casually slung across the boy's shoulder as they walked to their own room.

"I keep catching them watching me," mumbled d'Artagnan, trying to shrug off how uncomfortable he felt.

"Perhaps they're merely curious about you." Smiling, Aramis lightly chucked the lad's chin. "After all you are pretty young to be training for a soldier's life."

"Guess that's it then." Throwing off his concerns, d'Artagnan was more than ready for bed.

++++

_Next day - back En Route to Paris_

Riding close to the carriage, d'Artagnan was able to answer questions he found himself being peppered with. _What was it like being the youngest recruit?_... _Has he met the royal family?_... and it went on from there, until he was rescued by Athos' voice calling out to him to come up front. "Merci." Taking a deep breath of fresh air, d'Artagnan began relaxing again. "You know I get a strange feeling around them," he shrugged. "I can't explain it."

"A pity none of your talents so far extend to the reading of minds," drawled Athos. "But I believe you have nothing to worry over where they are concerned."

"I guess nothing compares to my concerns in how to deal with Cardinal Richelieu." Deciding to bring up an uncomfortable topic for his friend, d'Artagnan pressed on. "When we get back I'm going to speak with both Queen Ann and the captain about freeing Milady." Noting his mentor's shoulders stiffen, he sighed. "I believe she and I working together could help bring His Eminence low."

"You cannot trust her, d'Artagnan. I agree you more than likely could break her bondage to Richelieu but that is all I agree too." A dark scowl covered Athos' features. "I cannot even believe we are having this conversation." Knowing his wife worked for Richelieu and what she now has become, Athos thought the boy mad for contemplating it.

"Apologies for upsetting you then." Pulling upon Zad's reins, d'Artagnan backed his horse up until he was riding beside Porthos.

"What cha' do, whelp, ta get 'is dander up?" Athos' back was stiff as a board which always screamed out the man's upset over some matter or other. That's when Porthos would stay well away from his friend. Though that was a bit hard to do out here. He just hoped Athos could rein in his temper this time around.

"Nothing much." A sideways glance at Porthos showed d'Artagnan that he had the other man's full attention. "I simply said that I believe with Milady's help we could take down the cardinal." Porthos' loud snort filled the air.

"Yeah... _nothin' much_." Shaking his head, Porthos snickered. "Ya got balls, kid, I'll give ya that."

"Oh forget I ever said anything." Disgusted, d'Artagnan kept silent until their next rest stop since so far his two friends didn't think anything much of his idea.

++++

_Meantime back in Paris - Cour des Miracles_

"They've come."

"You're sure, mon amour?"

"Oui and once they're in place we can put our own plans in motion."

"Anything worth sharing?" asked Flea.

"Just that more help has arrived."

"Ah! And I don't need to know how _you_ know that." Laughing quietly, Flea tugged Maxim closer to her side. "I should be used to that from you but alas it's been awhile." She waved her hand in the air. "So don't mind me."

"But we do _mind_ you, Flea," pointed out the deeper voice. "You've always had a good head upon your shoulders and you've been missed."

"You'll both have me in tears if you keep this up." Flea's muttered words had Maxim curiously taking everything in.

His gruff voice broke in saying, "Who we'd like in _tears_ resides at the Palais-Cardinal but hopefully not for much longer.

++++

_Back with our travelers_

Having recently left another inn behind, the group continued upon their way to Paris.

" _Merde!_ swore Porthos. "Knew twas too good ta be true." Holding up a hand for the driver to stop the carriage, he whistled to the others while pointing down the road.

" _D'Artagnan... Aramis... prepare yourselves!_ " order Athos.

The Musketeers found themselves facing off with a band of maladrins that suddenly appeared out of the blue. With protecting the Marquis and Marchioness uppermost in their minds, they engaged the enemy.

Jumping from their horses, the inseparables took up positions. Porthos and Athos set up at either side of the front end of the carriage, while Aramis and d'Artagnan climbed on top of the roof for a better vantage point to work from. Just prior to the fighting, their driver managed to scramble himself down and inside the safety of the carriage.

Snickering, Aramis grinned at the pup. "Guess we can't count upon him for back-up." To which the boy simply raised a brow.

Waiting for the first volley of fire, d'Artagnan made sure he had both his musket and pistol at the ready, while the marksman used his Arquebus. Porthos and Athos too used the same weapons as he did. But d'Artagnan's fingers itched for one of their hand grenades to throw. Not having any for this trip, he complained vocally about it to his captive audience.

"We really don't want to blow them to bits now do we?" Aramis appeared highly amused at the Gascon's complaint.

D'Artagnan stared at his friend like the man had grown two heads. "That would eliminate our problem all in one blow."

"And then there's all that terrible noise that follows," added Aramis, as if the lad hadn't said anything further. Though the twinkle in his dark eyes just went to show the pup he was having the lad on.

++++

Inside the carriage, Damien and Laurette shared a lingering look, not of fear but perhaps a touch of excitement. "And things were going so smoothly too," said Damien. "Chéri, do stop putting your head out the window if you want to keep it attached to your lovely shoulders."

" _Oh pfft!_ " She gave her husband the stink eye. "You're being your overly dramatic self again, mon cher."

Inclining his head, Damien suppressed a grin over her words.

They remembered then that they were not alone, when their driver began praying. Damien did his best to console the poor man, while the Musketeers were taking care of business. His Laurette, upon the other hand, ignored his advice and practically leaned her upper torso out the window this time.

++++

" _What... what just happened?_ " gasped a very bewildered d'Artagnan. Three of the maladrin's weapons flew right out of their hands, as if tugged by an unseen force. At the same time two more of the band simply fell out of their saddles, hitting the hardened earth with a resounding thud.

"A heavenly hand smiling down upon us." Chuckling, Aramis picked off the two that had hit the ground before they could gain their wits about them.

When one of the weapons had the bad taste to explode in the hand of a voleur, Porthos roared with laughter. Sharing an amused glance toward his older brother, he mused, "Guessin' 'e didn't know 'ow ta properly maintain 'is pistol." Both men knew that was a major pet peeve of Aramis' and was the first thing that came to his mind.

"They are taking themselves out of the fight without any help from us." Well pleased with that, Athos was relieved when their skirmish came to an early end.

Realizing all had gone suddenly quiet, the driver cautiously made his way out of the carriage to take up his original position. Noting that everything appeared back to normal, he crossed himself. "Dieu merci."

Following suit, Du Bellay too got out to see for himself how the soldiers had fared. "Anyone hurt?"

"We all seem to have survived, Monsieur," dryly replied Athos. His sharp eyes skimmed over each of his brothers to make sure he had not made a liar out of himself.

"'Ad ta be one of the strangest fights I've ever been in." Porthos still couldn't get over the way those guns flew away as if they had grown wings. Not to mention the batards that comically fell off their horses. Even that exploding pistol had been an extraordinary sight to see. Then a curious notion hit him. With one look at Athos and Aramis, Porthos knew the same thing had entered their minds.

As one all the inseparables turned to stare at him. D'Artagnan knew without a doubt what they were thinking. His brothers didn't even have to voice anything out loud. Vigorously, his head shook back and forth in the negative.

"If the kid 'ere didn't do it," sharing a long look with Aramis and Athos, Porthos spread his arms out wide, "then we just put this one down to a quirk of fate."

"Or divine providence." Being one to think along the lines of them always rushing in where angels fear to tread, Aramis' beliefs were never shaken.

Athos made a noise deep in his throat to remind them all that other ears were listening. Meaning that the Marquis was standing nearby and Athos wanted his comrades to be careful of what they said.

Since all was in order, Du Bellay went back to rejoin his wife. All it took from him was a silent nod of confirmation to relieve her fears. When the carriage set in motion again, they knew it wouldn't be much longer before Paris came into view.

++++

_Notes:_

_Maladrins_ \- brigands  
_Voleur_ \- thief  
_Cour des Miracles_ \- Court of Miracles  
_Arquebus_ \- shoulder fired gun  
_Dieu merci_ \- thank God

Part of the phrase I used where it was mentioned about them _rushing in where angels fear to tread_ was written by Alexander Pope in his 1711 poem An Essay on Criticism.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Next day, near noon_

_Paris - Royal Palace_

The Du Bellays and their luggage had been situated inside the palace. So twas that d'Artagnan parted company with the inseparables, as he had other matters of import to attend.

Athos, of course, knew what his protégé was about and gave a stiff nod of farewell to the boy.

Porthos, prior to this, had informed Aramis what the pup had in mind.

Contemplating the merits of their youngest's plan, Aramis threw a look over his shoulder at Athos. He could foresee problems ahead for all of them but the lad's idea could very well be beneficial to all of them.

++++

While the queen personally saw fit to the comfort of her guests, d'Artagnan went to speak with his guardian but as a soldier not as a ward. Finding the captain just outside Her Majesty's chambers, he sucked in a lungful of air before proceeding. "Sir, I want to release Milady as I believe we could help each other deal with Cardinal Richelieu." Holding up his hand to forestall the angry tirade he was certain to be treated to, d'Artagnan's tone was firm. "She believes that I can free her from His Eminence's control." Noting disbelief clearly written upon the officer's face, he pressed on. "Don't think I haven't thought this through." Remembering the thing of most import, he tacked on, "Then there's the fact she told me the truth as I didn't hear a trace of falsehood in her voice."

About to read the younger man the riot act, Treville held his tongue until the lad finished. If Milady truly wanted her freedom from the cardinal's grasp, he knew that d'Artagnan would be her best salvation. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he felt a headache about to blossom between his eyes. "Where would you suggest she hides in the meantime while helping us?" Observing a pained expression cross the boy's features, Treville uttered his protest. " _Non!_ "

"Tis the only place Richelieu wouldn't think to look," pleaded d'Artagnan. "You know it as well as I."

Rubbing a finger back and forth over his aching brow, Treville grimaced. "What shall I tell the queen?"

"The truth of course. She wouldn't expect anything less."

"Well said, d'Artagnan."

Both man and boy turned toward the speaker, giving her sheepish looks as they did so.

"I was looking for you actually, Captain, and having heard your voice I followed it." Queen Anne noted that Treville appeared uncomfortable, while the youth seemed hopeful. "Am I going to dislike what seems to have you both at each other?"

And that's when d'Artagnan stepped forward to share part of his plan with Her Majesty.

"She would be an asset," Queen Anne agreed. "What happens though if Cardinal Richelieu bids her to come to him. Milady is, after all, under his control." Beginning to pace back and forth, she studied the floor pattern before lifting her head back up. "Even if the woman could somehow resist going to him, His Eminence doesn't necessarily have to know where she's hiding. Remember his reach is long and his many minions could easily discover where Milady went."

"I haven't yet divulged where Milady would reside, Your Maesty." Shooting a quick look at the captain, d'Artagnan whispered the location in her ear.

++++

Since having been part of the Du Bellay's escort, d'Artagnan had the next few days to do as he pleased. Having slept well last eve, plus not long upon the road today, he wasn't in the least tired. Seeking out Louis and Philippe to sharpen their sword skills, he found both his friends in the younger boy's room. They were more than eager to practice with him and so they all went outside to the gardens, which was their favorite place to test each other. They also made a game of it to catch the royal guards off balance and scare them to death. Sometimes it worked and other times not so much. Still, twas fun to try. Aside from the soldiers stationed there, none of them realized other eyes were upon them.

++++

"The king's swordwork seems to be well in hand," remarked Damien. They had been installed in a lovely room high above the Royal Gardens. Twas quite an amazing view.

Laurette peeked over her husband's shoulder to gaze below. "D'Artagnan's influence, I'm sure."

"Philippe still has a long ways yet to go." Watching the youngster's sparring, Damien took note of something surprising. "Mon coeur, did you see that?"

"Oui but we both shall turn a blind eye to it." Ever since they arrived, Laurette had picked up certain energies within the palace. Part of it, she already knew, belonged to the Gascon. Twas the other part that at first had her puzzled, but now she and Damien realized the young monarch had his own secrets.

"His Majesty was lucky the guards didn't see what he just did," grumbled Damien, while continuing to watch the three lads. When Laurette lightly tapped his cheek, he turned his face slightly to see what she wanted.

"As interesting as I'm sure their fun is," said Laurette, with a light laugh, "do remember we have to change before meeting Queen Anne for a late luncheon."

++++

_Garrison_

Porthos was driving a point home with a recruit that was getting under his skin with his smart mouth. Throwing the man high over his shoulder to land heavily in a large pile of manure that was just sitting outside of the stables, the laughter that followed had him joining along. A group of other recruits and Musketeers were milling about and had enjoyed the show. Porthos caught sight of Aramis standing along with the rest of the men. Twould appear that his brother disagreed with how he was handling things. The marksman was giving Porthos a sorry look and shaking his head at him. "Tis not my fault you thought I was normal when we first met, Mis," more laughter followed. "That's upon you."

A rueful look quickly came and went from Aramis' handsome features. His response to Porthos' remark was upon the tip of his tongue however it died when he spotted Athos walking across the courtyard. He'd been searching for his friend earlier and so going over to him Aramis snagged the swordsman's arm. "Are you still in a foul mood, mon frere?"

"I was just now informed by Treville that he and the pup will release Anne soon into their custody." Athos still was not sure how he felt over it all. "Twould be something I shall have to live with until this is all over and done with."

"I have great faith that you shall persevere." Placing his hand atop of the older man's shoulder, Aramis grinned at how his words were received when Athos shook his hand off.

" _Sang de Dieu!_ " Growling low, Athos left the amused marksman behind.

++++

_Later that eve_

She had been lying down, when an odd sound reached her ears. Instantly Milady shot up from her cot. Tilting her head, eyes closed, she listened intently. There twas again. Green eyes snapped fully open when the humming noise got louder. Staring at the cell doors, Milady watched as they literally vanished in front of her. Standing up, she found herself not alone any longer.

"Milady," said d'Artagnan, giving her a mocking bow, "your carriage awaits."

Behind the Gascon stood a grim-faced Treville. Which explained to her why the boy hadn't materialized in the cell like last time. "May I ask where you're taking me?" Calmly Milady followed both of them out. Hearing that same sound again, she turned around to be met with a solid steel enforced door. "Pretty trick." Neither of them gave away any secrets so she continued upon their path. "Do I assume you want me to work with you then, d'Artagnan?"

"To work with _all_ of us... oui. That is if you are still of the same mind to be free of the cardinal's influence." A smirk graced d'Artagnan's lips, as he waited to see if Milady had a change of heart since the last time they spoke.

Getting into the carriage, Milady glanced at the stiff form of the captain first. That one's face was an emotionless mask much like the one her husband wore when he ordered her execution. Twas the youngster's that made her dark heart begin to feel lighter, for the boy wore a look of hope. If d'Artagnan felt that together, with the aid of many hands, they could pull this off then who was she to argue. Her lips twitched. "If we had champagne I'd give a toast to our success."

"I'd settle for several neat glasses of whiskey once this is all over," grumbled Treville.

D'Artagnan's gaze bounced from the captain to Milady and back again. Thinking to himself that this was quite a collaboration, he settled back to enjoy the ride.

++++

_Palais-Cardinal_

" _What do you mean that you believe Milady's disappeared from her cell?"_ shouted Richelieu. "Perhaps she was moved to another discreet location." Richelieu was upset, anger didn't even begin to cover it. Furious at the three imbeciles standing before him, he glowered. His men appeared ill at ease in his presence and very well they should be. "Perhaps tis a ruse. How did you even find out in the first place?"

"We overheard two of the royal guards talking to each other," replied Jussac with some trepidation. "They were witness to Captain Treville and the boy leading a woman out from the dungeons." 

Neither Cahusac or Bicarat added anything to Jussac's story. "Dare I ask what you were even doing over at the palace to begin with?" Richelieu's patience was wearing thin.

"We thought to challenge some of the guards to a good sword fight," reluctantly admitted Cahusac. Adding, with a sheepish look, "It's been awhile."

Ignoring what his favored man had uttered, Richelieu's eyes glittering fiercely. He grounded out, "You all have informants. What have they told you?" he despaired of receiving a competent answer from any of them.

Hesitant to speak up, Bicarat cleared his suddenly dry throat. "Each of us have questioned our snitches, Cardinal," he shrugged. "None of them even knew she had been arrested in the first place."

" _WHAT!_ " roared Richelieu, his voice shook the entire room along with the tiled floor underneath the feet of his men. " _What good are they then!_ "

Cahusac got up the nerve to say, "I'll try hanging around the Garrison to see if I can pick up anything of interest."

Pointing a finger at the guard, Richelieu seethed. " _Non! You will not!_ Do you not think that the Musketeers would find it strange if you do so? Not to mention what Treville would make of it." _Idiots!_ He was surrounded by them. If he could turn that Gascon boy to his way of thinking, Richelieu wouldn't have had any worries. D'Artagnan would have eventually made a fine captain of his Red Guards. Not these cretins who quaked in their boots.

Hanging his head down, Cahusac chanced a sideways look over at Bicarat. Both of them grimaced at having been the recipient's of the cardinal's wrath.

"There are still ways and means of us finding out what happened to her, Your Eminence." Jussac backed up a step or two, when the cardinal was literally in his face.

Lowering his voice, Richelieu glared at the captain of his guards. "If there are _ways and means_ as you say," losing his resolve not to shout, he bellowed, " _THEN WHY AREN'T ANY OF YOU OUT THERE RIGHT THIS VERY MINUTE INSTEAD OF WASTING MY TIME!_ " Twas a most comical sight watching the guards nearly trip over each other to depart. Unfortunately, Richelieu wasn't in the least amused. What rock did his creature crawl under to stay hidden? Which begged the next question of why Milady was hiding from him in the first place. If his best men couldn't find answers, he would have to use other means of persuasion to get what he wanted.

++++

_Notes:_

_Sang de Dieu!_ \- equal to: God's blood!

 _Quote: "It's not my fault you thought I was normal when we first met... that's on you."_ \- from Aunty Acid.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Next day - early morn_

_Aramis' apartments_

A runner had delivered a missive to Aramis from his mistress Marie. Quickly he read it through to then crumble it up and burn. Reminding himself that he owed her a bottle of the finest wine he could get his hands upon, Aramis made a mental note of that before departing. Probably a box of chocolats wouldn't go amiss either.

++++

_Garrison - Captain Treville's office_

"Thank her for me next time you have a tête-à-tête with her," said Treville. "You took care of the missive then?"

"I burnt it." Aramis noted his commander didn't appear surprised at the letter's contents. "Apparently His Eminence has his minions out and about searching for her."

"D'Artagnan and I knew it wouldn't be long until Richelieu discovered we had moved Milady." Treville went to grab his cloak and chapeau then followed Aramis out of his office. "Still, he won't know she'll be working with us."

"Tis a dangerous game you're playing," remarked Aramis, worry evident in his eyes.

" _Life_ in itself is dangerous," countered Treville. "Part of being a Musketeer. But the stakes here are far greater than this old soldier's life."

"I understand, Sir. Our young monarch must be protected at all costs."

"You have the right of it." Dismissing the marksman with an abrupt nod, Treville went to warn d'Artagnan.

++++

_Stables_

"Athos, ever get the feelin' you're not in control of your own destiny?" While Porthos was brushing down Roulette, he cast a look over his shoulder at his friend.

"Non." Finishing up his own grooming of Roger, Athos began cleaning up after himself. "I am always the one in control or I would want to know the why of it."

"Figures you'd say somethin' like that," snorted Porthos. "Nothin' fazes ya. Sometimes I wonder if you're even human."

"I am as human as the next person." Brow arched high, Athos gave his brother a curious look. "What has made you bring all of this up?"

"Jus' been thinkin' over everythin' that's been 'appenin' lately." Done now, Porthos picked up a bucket of oats to feed his horse. "Ya know what I'm talkin' about. The whelp... King Louis... and the cardinal."

"Best none of us think too deeply and simply follow our orders." Finished himself, Athos was prepared to leave. "None the less we shall still protect d'Artagnan at all costs as we will the royal famille."

"That goes without sayin'." When Roulette had eaten his fill, Porthos placed the empty bucket upon the ground. "I'm jus' wonderin' when all this is goin' ta go down."

"Tis to be hoped that whatever happens it does not go the way of your usual card games," teased Athos. His large friend looked back at him askance. Waving a hand carelessly, he explained himself. "After believing you have a winning hand then things go awry and you end up being the big loser instead."

Scowling, Porthos grunted. "Doesn't 'appen all that often." Glaring at the swordsman, he followed Athos outside. "Let's go see what troubles the others 'ave found."

++++

_Canteen_

D'Artagnan had been passing by the canteen when he noted poor Serge trying to lug several huge sacks inside the building. He knew those bags contained food stuffs but why didn't the older man have the kitchen boys do that? "Need help there?"

" _Hola!_ " Dropping the heavy sack, Serge wiped the sweat trickling down his face. "I certainly could use another pair of strong arms. Those good for nothing whelps I hired never showed up this morn." Stepping aside he watched the young Gascon carry everything inside for him. "Merci, d'Artagnan." Serge lightly tapped the lad's chest. "Just for being the kind lad you are," he winked, "you'll get first dibs at those biscuits Porthos loves so much."

"Mmmmm," rubbing his stomach in anticipation, d'Artagnan grinned. "Porthos won't like it but I don't care," he chuckled.

"Would you mind bringing in those other items left upon the wagon for me?" Serge held the door open for the boy, as the youngster brought in more of the supplies. Seeing as d'Artagnan was able to handle things by himself, he headed for the kitchen.

Sliding his hands up and down the sides of his leather pants, d'Artagnan dusted his hands off. While doing so an idea came to mind that he decided to test out. 

++++

_Back inside the canteen_

Serge held a big bowl filled with freshly cracked eggs in his hands. What happened next nearly gave him a heart attack. Whipping the eggs together, he suddenly felt a subtle change in the air. As if it shifted somehow. Shaking his fanciful thoughts aside, he put it down to being not fully awake yet. But then it happened again. Without warning, the Gascon shimmered into the room with more supplies. Normally that wouldn't have been strange except for the _shimmering_ part of it and the fact that the door had never opened. Startled by the boy's appearance in that matter, Serge had given a loud yelp and ended up throwing the bowl of eggs into the air. Of course it had only one place to go and unfortunately that was down.

D'Artagnan was happy his experiment worked. Twould seem he could bring other objects with him when he de-materialized and re-emerged elsewhere. As he silently congratulated himself, his attention was then drawn toward the spot where Serge stood. The old cook's face was covered in a yellowish substance which also dripped down the man's apron and onto the floor. D'Artagnan's eyes flicked toward the floor then. _Oh!_ So that's what happened. Wincing, he bent down to retrieve the now empty bowl. Placing it in the sink he grabbed a towel and turned to face Serge.

"How... how... did you do... that?" stuttered out Serge as he accepted a towel from the lad.

"Honestly I still don't know. I was trying something out and didn't realize you weren't in the kitchen." Embarrassed, d'Artagnan's cheeks turned rosy. "I didn't mean to cause all this," his hands splayed out encompassing the mess he'd unintentionally created. As Serge went to the sink, he noted yellow footprints left behind and felt badly all over again. "Apologies for scaring you like this."

Waving the boy's worry aside, Serge managed a gruff laugh. "Tis not everyday I see someone walk through a door like that."

"It's a secret for now, Serge. Only a few know of it." D'Artagnan knew the old man wouldn't tell a soul.

" _All for one_ , child." Serge already was privvy to a few of the boy's skills. This was just one more to add to the list. Knowing the Gascon as he did, he knew the lad would use them for the betterment of France. "If you wouldn't mind putting the rest of those supplies in the back room, I'm sure you have other matters of import to tend."

Finished doing this, d'Artagnan waved farewell. "Au revoir." Almost as soon as he stepped a foot past the door, he bumped into the captain.

"Just the person I was seeking." Treville knew he had to act as his ward's captain here, not as his guardian. Twas a hard thing to separate himself at times. "Aramis had gotten word via his contact that Richelieu already knows that Milady isn't imprisoned in the dungeon any longer. His people are eagerly seeking her whereabouts so we shall have to be extremely careful of our own comings and goings."

"Understood." The next few minutes were then spent with d'Artagnan explaining what he'd just attempted and the results. Not to mention what had happened to poor Serge in the process.

Slapping his thighs, Treville was quite amused. " _Mon Dieu!_ I wished I could have seen his reaction myself." With tears running down his face, he continued laughing. Getting himself back under control, he shot a concerned look at the boy.

"Serge knows to keep quiet."

"Très bien." With a clap to d'Artagnan's shoulder, Treville smiled. "Now then let's go see how Milady fares."

++++

_Royal Palace - Queen Anne's chambers_

If the guards outside Her Majesty's door heard giggling from within, they did their best to keep their expressions neutral. However, it did sound like both women were enjoying themselves.

++++

_Inside those chambers_

"Oh, Marie, you do tell the best stories," remarked Anne, still giggling over a silly tale her friend finished speaking of.

Placing her glass of wine down, Marie dug into a box of chocolat covered bon bons. "When you have a choice between men or chocolats," she popped another in her mouth, "go with the chocolats. You could always put the nuts back in the box." Anne's delightful laughter brought a smile to Marie's face. Twas always good to make her friend's day a lighter one.

Anne clapped her hands together. "I'm so pleased you're here today along with being devilishly wicked."

Winking, Marie chuckled. " _Wicked_ is my middle name." Pushing the box of candy away, she licked her fingers. "If I don't want to gain weight I'd better stop."

"I guess we now have to get down to the business of fitting me for a new gown," reminded Anne.

"Then let's get to it." Marie chattered away with her over the type of material Anne wanted to use. Their heads were bent together looking over a book of the latest fashions. Twas then they were disturbed by a loud crash outside the chambers. Running to the door they cautiously opened it to peer outside. Noting at once that the guards had moved position to stare at a broken statue lying in the hallway, they stepped out.

Queen Anne questioned the men but came away puzzled. That was until she spied her two sons at the end of the corridor peeking out at them. With a crook of her finger, she pointed to her side waiting for them to come to her. " _What... have... you... done this time, Louis?_ " she hissed low.

"I guess twas too heavy for me to lift." Speaking just as low as maman, while the guards were trying to clean up his mess, Louis couldn't meet her eyes.

"We wanted to have some fun with your guards," offered Philippe wearing a shy smile. He knew maman was upset with both of them.

"Louis," glancing at her friend, Marie drew the older boy to her side, "do not risk yourself like this." Anne had taken Marie into her confidence over what her son was capable of a long time ago and so she felt her words held weight with the young king.

Taken to task, Louis nodded his head and apologized to maman. "I'm sorry."

"I want both of you to go back to your rooms and remain there until I say otherwise." Anne watched the boys drag their feet down the long hallway. "Marie, let's continue. I'll deal with Louis later."

"The old adage remains true, Anne." Marie laughed gayly as they went back inside. "Boys will be boys." 

++++

_Palais-Cardinal_

Multiple explosions had gone off within the building. Smoke billowed out of broken windows and filled the hallways. Red Guards poured outside hacking their lungs out. Cardinal Richelieu was being carefully led out by Jussac. Both of their faces were filthy as were their clothes.

Choking out his words, in-between coughing fits, Richelieu was shocked as he took in the disaster unfolding before him. Shaking Jussac's arm hard, he found his voice. Hoarse, he managed to croak out an order. _"Don't just stand.. there, you... you... fool!_ " Shoving the captain of his guards away, Richelieu bent over double wracked with coughing.

++++

A safe distance away, a small group of four looked at their handiwork and then at each other. They were pleased with their first strike and to think... this was just the beginning.

++++

_Notes:_

_Famille_ \- family  
_Hola_ \- hello  
_Très bien_ \- very good

 _Tête-à-tête_ \- private conversation between two people

 _Quote: "When you have a choice between men or chocolates... go with the chocolates. You can always put the nuts back in the box."_ \- from Aunty Acid.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same day, shortly after the Palais-Cardinal exploded  
_

_Garrison - Courtyard_

Athos had finished crossing swords with the recruits that didn't quite quake in their boots any longer while in his presence. Turning toward his protégé, he nodded only once.

Approaching his mentor, d'Artagnan's smile was as bright as the sun. These were the times he enjoyed most. "Ready to eat dirt, old man?" Giving Athos a cheeky grin, he slid his sword from its sheath.

With his brother's elbow poking into his ribs, Aramis rolled his eyes. "Before you say a word," he jabbed Porthos right back hard in the side, "oui, you heard correctly. Our pup called Athos _old man_."

"Whelp sure does like livin' dangerously." Porthos was going to enjoy this.

For the boy's ears only Athos whispered, "Do not add any of your tricks there are many eyes upon you."

"Most of the regiment already knows," d'Artagnan countered. "They are intelligent enough to keep my secret around any strangers or Red Guards." He had wanted to try out a few things that he doubted would have raised any red flags. He still might at that, despite his mentor's cautioning.

Raising his sword, Athos' blue eyes narrowed upon the boy. Saluting the young Gascon he nodded once more, indicating he was ready to begin. "En garde."

They've almost perfected their sparring into a dance. Athos was a force of nature. His speed, coupled with his strengths, were without equal in sword work. However, d'Artagnan was more agile and could move even faster than his mentor. It literally appeared as if the boy were truly dancing to his own tune. A dance that Athos was having a hard time matching.

Even Athos, at times, was frustrated that he couldn't pin the lad down. Whenever he thought he had the Gascon cornered, the pup would somehow quickly twist his body around to then reappear behind Athos. It didn't help his concentration that a large group of Musketeers had gathered to observe their performance. Some called out encouraging words to d'Artagnan and clapped for him when he got the best of Athos. Even Porthos and Aramis took sides against him and cheered the youngster on. Scowling at them, he vowed to let them buy their own drinks at The Wren next time they tell him they are short upon funds.

" _Ifin' ya can't take the heat, Athos!_ " Porthos laughed, obviously leaving the rest unsaid. He'd probably suffer for it later but for the moment he relished the kid bestin' 'is friend.

Shrugging off his brother's jest, Athos focused again upon his protégé. _Ah ha!_ This time he did have the child where he wanted him. That was until an empty barrel somehow rolled its way behind his legs. So twas that Athos fell upon his ass finding a sword at his neck. Glancing upward he frowned noting d'Artagnan's young face hovering above him.

Bending low, d'Artagnan's lips nearly touched his mentor's ear as he said, _"And you're now dead._ "

Pushing the blade away, Athos allowed the pup to pull him back up. Glaring at the barrel, he kicked it out of his path. Shooting a sharp look at d'Artagnan, he lowered his voice. "I told you to not use any trickery."

With his thumb and forefinger almost touching together, d'Artagnan pressed his point home. "I only used a _bit_."

Ready to argue the matter with the pup, Athos' attention was caught by the arrival of Treville. The officer appeared rather rattled over something.

" _Every man available is ordered to the Palais-Cardinal immediately!_ " shouted Treville to the men gathered.

"Oh do please tell me Richelieu has finally bought it," murmured Aramis quietly to Porthos.

He might be getting older but Treville's hearing was still sound. Having heard the marksman's remark, he looked straight at the younger man. "Nothing is ever that simple, Aramis." In a hurry to speak with the men, he'd left his chapeau back in his office. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "Explosions were set off within the Palais-Cardinal. Luckily enough there weren't any injuries." Someone yelled out that that wasn't what he'd call luck. To which everyone began to laugh. Holding up a hand to quiet everyone down, even though Treville agreed with the sentiment, he continued. "We have to help with clean up and whatever aid we could lend."

"I'd rather muck out our stables," growled Porthos. Let the Red Guards clean up after themselves. But he didn't dare voice his thought out loud to the captain.

"I know how you feel, Porthos, but we must show a united front." Treville went straight over to d'Artagnan. Lowering his voice he asked something of the lad that had been bothering him while rushing over here. "You didn't do anything did you?"

Knowing exactly what the captain referred to, d'Artagnan snorted. "My skills, as far as I know, don't include something of that nature." A sly looked crossed his face then. "But give me some time and I'll see what I can come up with equal to it." The older man simply shook his head back at him and waved for d'Artagnan to follow along. As he did so they entered the stables together. "I applaud what was done and do wonder who was responsible. Shame it wasn't me."

"Richelieu's going to want heads to roll over this." Mounting his horse, Treville stared hard at the boy. "We're going to have to make sure _you_ have a strong alibi."

"You believe he'd blame me?" Surprise entered d'Artagnan's voice. "He has many enemies. Tis an open secret in Paris, actually in all of France, that he's a High Mage and not a normal man."

"Think about it," snapped Treville. "Twould be one way to be rid of you from the cardinal's point of view." Riding slightly ahead of the youngster, he threw over his shoulder, "I don't want to give him any ammunition to use against you."

For the next few minutes d'Artagnan explained that he'd been with Serge earlier for the better part of an hour.

"That's about when this incident happened." Happy that d'Artagnan had an air tight alibi, Treville asked one more thing of the boy. "Anyone else around that could corroborate your story?" He didn't mean to offend the lad but judging by the affronted look he was upon the receiving end of that's how the youth took it. "Just in case Richelieu tries to press what he'd believe was an advantage."

"Just myself and Serge. His kitchen help wasn't there yet." Shrugging, d'Artagnan told himself not to worry about it.

"It'll have to satisfy him then. "As Treville drew closer to their destination, smoke could be seen still billowing out of various parts of the building. Not looking forward to the confrontation he was positive would happen, he gritted his teeth.

++++

_Palais-Cardinal_

Barely had the Musketeers, and available recruits, dismounted then there were shouts coming from various Red Guards pointing out to them where they could be of the most use.

The inseparables stayed near the pup, as did Treville, when Cardinal Richelieu descended upon them. His Eminence had seen better days. His face drawn and filthy, as were his clothes, showed only partially what he'd been through. When they all noted how the cardinal's gaze narrowed upon the boy, Athos, Treville, Porthos and Aramis closed ranks around their youngest.

Stabbing a finger into the air, Richelieu had to control himself not to do something that would condemn him in the eyes of the king. Last thing he needed was to be defrocked and banished from France. But he felt that this young Gascon had something to do with all of this. "Tell me, d'Artagnan, where have you been this morn?" Somehow Richelieu managed to sound calm and collected, when he was anything but. He had to tread carefully else he'd find himself in murky waters.

Stepping in front of his recruit, Treville got in the cardinal's face. "Are you accusing him of something?"

"Merely curious, Captain." Fiercely whispering into Treville's ear, he voiced his reasons. "Let's not pretend that I don't know what you, your regiment, and the royal family, believe of me. As well as I know that d'Artagnan has certain, shall we say, _skills_ that you're keeping secret."

"They do say curiosity killed the cat." Aramis suppressed an easy grin while casually throwing out his remark, considering whom twas directed at.

"You are not helping matters," hissed Athos with a quick glance at the captain's unhappy features. Whether their commander was upset with His Eminence or Aramis, Athos could have cheerily kicked the marksman where it would hurt the most.

"I was helping our cook, Serge, over at the canteen as the boys he'd hired hadn't shown up to work." Explaining himself, d'Artagnan's cool gaze swept over Cardinal Richelieu's rather tired one. He spoke the truth. Whether His Eminence chose to believe it was another matter entirely.

The boy's story was something easily checked out. Richelieu was surprised that he found himself believing the Gascon so readily. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he turned toward his residence. Twas a mess of major proportions. Waving a weary hand at them, he growled low, "Make yourselves useful."

"I gather that was a dismissal." Feeling a hand hitting him upside the back of his head, Porthos turned to find Captain Treville shaking a warning finger at him. So with their commander in the lead he and his brothers followed along. " _Make yourselves useful_ ," muttered Porthos. "Not even an _I'm grateful for your help._ "

"You expected the cardinal to thank us?" Both Athos' brows shot up at that.

Not responding to his friend, Porthos shook his head in disgust.

Whistling through his teeth, Aramis surveyed the damage the explosions had wrought. Tapping his chin, he chuckled. "All those windows broken. Cardinal's going to have to dig deep into his own coffers to fix all of this."

"More than likely 'e'll try an sweet talk Queen Anne, along with the council, into raisin' taxes ta cover the cost." Hoping that wouldn't happen, Porthos stared at the captain.

"We know how the queen would vote." Firm in his beliefs Treville tacked on, for the benefit of those that may have forgotten, "She is after all the _head_ of it."

Not wanting to waste any more time, Athos let his feelings known. "Let us get this over and done. I do not like being here any longer than I must." With a gentle nudge to the pup's back, Athos led them over to a group of Red Guards. Those guards were gingerly picking up shards of broken glass to throw in the back of one of several empty wagons.

++++

_Now late in the afternoon_

_Captain Treville's residence_

D'Artagnan had parted company with his friends and went home to wash off all the dirt and grime he'd accumulated. His guardian, however, had been involved in another heated argument with Richelieu when he'd left. Once he'd felt clean enough, d'Artagnan was going to wait for Jean to come home before setting out again.

Perusing the library for a good novel to pass the time, there was then a knock upon the door. When d'Artagnan opened it, an envelope fell from where it had been tucked in between the door. Picking it up, he read it through, as it had been meant for his eyes alone. He didn't know what to think of it nor what to do. Should he stay and wait for Jean or follow the directives of this missive? His natural inclination won over the caution that Athos had tried relentlessly to drill into him. Scribbling down a quick note for his guardian, d'Artagnan left it in a place where Jean would find it. Making sure all was secure, he departed.

++++

_Cours des Miracles_

"I'm nervous." Feeling the gentle pressure of her hand being held, she leaned into the arms enveloping her. His warm breath above her teased her flesh.

"Mon ange," he rubbed his hands up and down her arms, warding off the chills he could fill going up and down them, "do not think I'm just as nervous."

"Then we shall be _nervous_ together, eh?"

Their combined laughter did much to settle those nerves too.

Flea was waiting with them. She hated seeing her friends like this. Soon she prayed all this would be behind them. Noting Maxim come running down the narrow pathways she pulled him aside when he reached her.

"He's just outside the entrance, Flea. Do you want me to bring him inside now?" Maxim felt the older couple's eyes resting upon him, while he waited for his orders.

"Non." Running her hand over the petit's curly dark hair, Flea smiled. "That's _my_ responsibility." Leaving everyone, she went to meet their visitor.

++++

Having a friend he knew over at one of the market stalls taking care of Zad for him, d'Artagnan patiently waited at the Court's main entrance for someone to show up. When a lovely looking woman approached him, he dipped his head. "You must be Flea. I'm d'Artagnan." He noted surprise register upon her face. "Porthos described you perfectly. He's always telling me stories about growing up here."

"I have to wonder then why he hasn't visited more often then." This wasn't the time for Flea to veer off track. She needed to forget the past and look forward to a better future. "Forget I said anything. Come with me." Flea didn't bother speaking to the boy, as they wound their way down the cobblestone path. Twas her duty to make sure d'Artagnan was safely delivered to her friends.

Walking with her, d'Artagnan cast his eyes all around. Twas crowded with people of all ages looking down at him from above. They stood upon rickety scaffolding that seemed as if all it needed was a good wind coming along to blow it apart. Remaining silent, he tried not to be bothered by being the center of attention. When Flea finally came to a stop, he followed suit. She pointed toward an opening off to his right, an entrance of some sort, that d'Artagnan assumed led to a room. This was what he came here for so he stepped inside to be enveloped in nothing but darkness or so he thought at first. Eyes adjusting quickly to the dim lighting, twas then he realized he wasn't alone.

++++

_Notes:_

_Cours des Miracles_ \- Court of Miracles  
_Mon ange_ \- my angel


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same day, still late in the afternoon_

_Cours des Miracles_

_He wasn't alone._ Having felt a presence as soon as soon as he had stepped inside, d'Artagnan shivered. Oddly enough a sense of calm suddenly overcame him making those shivers magically disappear. Whispers of fabric reached his ears, as someone moved. Then his knees nearly buckled, when a delicate scent of lavender teased his nostrils. D'Artagnan knew that particular scent very well, having grown up surrounded by it. But it couldn't be. He was letting his mind play tricks upon him. Still the rustling of skirts was drawing ever closer, when a feminine voice spoke out one word.

" _Charles._ "

Whipping his head around so fast, d'Artagnan became slightly dizzy. That _voice..._ that _scent..._ he couldn't make himself believe it, until a deeper male voice complicated matters further for him.

" _Charles._ "

Grabbing his head, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, hands covering his ears, d'Artagnan quietly moaned feeling he was going insane. " _You're dead... you're dead... you're dead,_ " he kept repeating until it sank in.

"We're so sorry for putting you through all of this."

"Twas that voice again It belonged to the man who had been there for d'Artagnan when he first scraped his knees trailing after him so fast that he fell. That man was the person who taught him how to wield a sword and that being a gentleman was of the highest import.

That smell of lavender brought back memories of baking in the kitchen covered in flour. There had always been much laughter along the way. Memories of bedtime stories while snuggled up under the covers with a kiss to the tip of his nose, before she said _sweet dreams_.

When the couple came out of the darkness, d'Artagnan swayed back and forth at first. He would not pass out. He just wouldn't. It wasn't until he was lost in their loving embrace that he realized they were real and not figments of his overwrought imagination. " _Maman... papa,_ " he choked out, tears endlessly flowing down his face. "I... I don't understand."

Peppering her child's face with kisses, Françoise too was crying in earnest. They had put their boy through much.

Alexandre wasn't much better, feeling badly at the torment Charles had suffered believing them dead.

"But... but we buried... both of you." Bewildered, d'Artagnan clutched his parents closer to take turns burying his face in the crook of their necks.

"We realized what was happening nearly at the last moment," explained Françoise, her voice trembling. "We were able to transport ourselves out of our carriage at the last minute before it went over."

"Unfortunately we weren't able to save the driver," added Alexandre. Pushing slightly away from his son, his eyes held great sadness.

"Even so," d'Artagnan swiped at his eyes, as more tears tried to escape, "there were two bodies crushed underneath the carriage we were told... a man and a woman."

Husband and wife cast each other significant looks and then stared back at their only child. Grief was very evident upon his young face, as Charles was remembering the tragedy.

"Charles, you know how transformation works?" Running gentle fingers through the boy's hair, Françoise smiled. At his nod she continued. "Instead of turning someone into an object or whatever else I wanted I did the opposite."

"How so?" Confused, d'Artagnan could only stand so much suspense.

"She did what she does best," interjected Alexandre. "Considering we were both quite shaken at the time twas a miracle Françoise kept a sensible head about her."

"We didn't take the time to go down there so I transformed parts of the carriage that were broken underneath. Anyone looking would simply believe that it had been us but terribly mangled." Realizing her grip upon Charles' hand had tightened to the point that he winced, Françoise eased her hold.

"Unrecognizable so that all would believe us gone from this life." Alexandre's grim face spoke volumes for both himself and his wife.

"Why the subterfuge?" D'Artagnan intently stared at his parents, as if they had been strangers. "I mourned you both." Tears threatened to fall once more thinking about the pain he'd endured throughout their funeral and subsequent burial.

"Son, what you never knew was that this wasn't the first attempt upon our lives. We finally decided that enough was enough and were going to take matters into our own hands." Alexandre realized this was a lot for the youngster to process and yet there was much more to follow.

"Who has been behind these attacks?" Realizing what had been happening in his own life of late, d'Artagnan spouted off the first thing that came to him.

It just so happened that his parents were of like mind as they collectively blurted out one name...

" _Cardinal Richelieu._ "

"Oui," agreed a surprised Françoise at her son's perception. Though in all honesty she shouldn't have been. Charles had always been intuitive in that respect. "So Alexandre and I decided to come to Paris and put an end to this once and for all before matters truly got out of hand."

"I'd say _matters_ have already done that," bitterly replied d'Artagnan.

"With help from some of our friends all of that is going to be dealt with." Hugging Charles close to his side again, Alexandre felt the lad's quivering frame. "We could apologize until blue in the face for keeping you in the dark but for this to have worked _Richelieu_ ," he said the cardinal's name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, which it did, "needed to believe he'd succeeded with his plotting."

"Why does His Eminence want to see the both of you dead? It doesn't make much sense to me?"

"Because of how powerful we are," Françoise said, with a calm she really didn't feel. "The cardinal fears us. Always has. What better way for him then to eliminate us."

"Tis an open secret to all that live in Paris, including the royals and Musketeers, that His Eminence is known as the _dark lord_. A reputation the cardinal appears to secretly relish." Noting that neither of his parents appeared fazed by this, he frowned.

" _Monster_ is a better name for that one," spat Alexandre, with deep feeling.

"Jean and his men all know how Richelieu's been targeting me since I've been here. So does Queen Anne and her sons. At least now I understand the why of it." Shaking his head, d'Artagnan thought back to all those close calls of his. Now everything made complete sense. "I remember that at the last minute I couldn't travel with you." His dark eyes rested upon his famille with curiosity. Then with a snap of his fingers he cried out, " _That's why the cardinal's been so determined in his quest to see me dead!_ " Once again his parents didn't appear surprised. "Folding his arms, giving both of them a cross look, his tone sarcastic he tacked on, "Then again you two already knew this."

"Richelieu wanted to wipe us all out in one blow." Shrugging, Alexandre's lips tightened. "Like I said the man's a monster of his own creating."

"When people, like His Eminence, are old enough to know better they are old enough to do worse," hummed Françoise. Kissing the top of her precious child's head, she was just so pleased to be reunited with him. "Alexandre and I realized that Richelieu thought you had been with us."

"Aside from all of that, or because of it, we have friends here in the city who want to see Richelieu destroyed just as much as we do." He was very proud of his boy. His son was turning out to be a fine figure of a man and twas all that Alexandre could have hoped for. "We knew when the cardinal summoned one of his creatures to discard you. Not from any intel we received from our friends but because you are our offspring."

Once again, d'Artagnan felt ignorant of what they were capable of.

"You see Françoise and I could tap in to your very soul. That's how we knew when your skills began to develop without us even being around you. Those alone would save your life until we were able to strike out at His Eminence." The angry scowl upon his son's face made Alexandre grimace but he pressed on. "We were murderously angry whenever an attempt upon your life was made but we had faith in your abilities." That scowl hadn't disappeared yet which hadn't made him feel any better about the way they've handled things thus far. "If anything else, understand that we couldn't show our hand so early in the game."

Waving a finger in the air, d'Artagnan huffed. "At least tell Jean you're alive. He's your best friend, papa, who mourned you both as much as I."

"We shall be seeing him soon." Trying to smooth things over, Françoise exchanged a long look with her husband to make sure he agreed with her.

"The sooner the better is all I can say." Twas then d'Attagnan noted a figure hovering near the entrance. Going over to check it out he discovered a child, a very nervous one at that. Thinking perhaps the petit garcon had been sent to fetch him, he asked, "Does Flea need to speak with me or with my parents?"

With a vigorous shake of his head, Maxim's worried eyes met the young Gascon's. "Words out in the streets that the cardinal's putting out a hefty sum for the whereabouts of Milady."

Surprised that this child had ever heard of the woman before must have shown upon d'Artagnan's face because the nervousness he'd first observed had left the petit as the boy's eyes began to twinkle.

"Of course we know of Cardinal Richelieu's creatures... _all of them_." Winking at d'Artagnan, Maxim whispered as if about to tell him a secret... "The better to stay out of their way. That's how you live longer around here."

Scratching at an imaginary spot upon his face, d'Artagnan simply stared down at the petit. "But why come to me with this information?" Tapping his foot, he wished to get on with whatever _this_ was. So when the child pointed toward the older couple standing not quite a foot away from d'Artagnan, he sighed. Turning back around his parents wore sheepish expressions. "Since you both appear to know _everything_ and I, of course, _do not_ ," he snapped, taking in a deep breath, "there's not a need to explain myself in regards to Milady." Ignoring their amused expressions, d'Artagnan began speaking again with the petit.

Lowering her voice, Françoise placed her head upon her husband's shoulder. "He's mad at us, Alexandre."

"With good reason, chéri."

"Should we tell him about the others?" Her son had worn such a cross look it reminded Françoise of when d'Artagnan had been a child and was refused something he'd dearly wanted.

"I think it best for the moment not to place all our cards upon the table."

"If we must."

++++

_Notes:_

_Cours des Miracles_ \- Court of Miracles  
_Famille_ \- family

 _Quote: "When people are old enough to know better they are old enough to do worse."_ \- from Hesketh Pearson. Edward Hesketh Gibbons Pearson (20 February 1887 – 9 April 1964) was a British actor, theatre director and writer. He was known mainly for his popular biographies; they made him the leading British biographer of his time, in terms of commercial success.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same day, early eve_

_Treville's residence_

Running a hand down his tired face Jean threw his cloak onto the sofa. It had been a long day yet he knew more was to come. A good thing he'd already eaten dinner for he was bone weary and ready to seek his bed. Passing by the boy's room he peeked inside to be surprised that d'Artagnan hadn't come home yet. Jean knew the lad's duties for the day were done. Ah! Perhaps the young man was with the inseparables. While pondering that, he'd heard someone quietly entering the house. "D'Artagnan?"

"Yeah." Following the voice, d'Artagnan found himself standing in front of his guardian. "Uh, how about you sitting down with a nice glass of wine? We need to talk."

Dark eyes narrowed upon the youth. "Something tells me that I'm going to need something stronger than wine." Wondering what had gone wrong this time, Jean sighed and went to do as asked.

Guiding the older man to the sofa d'Artagnan made sure Jean was seated, with that glass of wine, before dumping all of this upon him. "Okay then." Trying to figure where to begin, his nerves must have shown because his guardian reached out to squeeze d'Artagnan's wrist.

"Even as a child I always knew when you were nervous and unsure of yourself." Smiling, Jean indicated with a wave of his hand for the boy to take a seat and begin.

Instead of sitting beside the older man, d'Artagnan chose to sit upon the carpet near Jean's legs. Twas a place he was more comfortable with, ever since a child. "I was home earlier but received a note that I was needed at the Court." As soon as he'd gotten that part out, Jean's face filled with disbelief.

" _Mon Dieu!_ You mean to tell me that you set off alone?" Of course the lad did. The boy wouldn't be d'Artagnan otherwise. His anger still simmering below the surface, Jean kept his silence and let his ward continue.

"I met Flea there and," clearing his suddenly dry throat, d'Artagnan's glance slid away from Jean's, "was led to a room where ..." Why couldn't he finish what he was going to say? He'd rehearsed his speech the entire trip home. Now he balked at explaining everything. Forcing himself to carry on, he picked up from where he left off. Looking directly into the concerned face staring down into his own, d'Artagnan tried not to dawdle. "The gist of it is that maman and papa were there. They're alive. They've been covering their tracks until the time is right to act."

"I... I'm absolutely stunned," murmured Jean. Was it any wonder the boy couldn't spit the words out? " _Time to act?_ " He didn't know what that was all about. But the first thing that came to him made him sit upright. "Whom did we bury if it wasn't them?"

"I told them to speak with you soon and explain all of it. It's a bit much to take in." Slowly a smile spread over d'Artagnan's face. "Apparently Cardinal Richelieu is in for quite a shock himself when the time comes."

Downing his wine in one go, Jean didn't know if he would ever recover from this news. "I believe you need to pay a visit to the palace upon the morrow."

Smirking, d'Artagnan chuckled. "You don't say."

++++

_Next day, mid morn_

_Royal Palace, Louis' chambers_

Queen Anne sat at her son's desk, while Philippe and Louis made themselves comfortable sitting upon the bed. D'Artagnan was pacing back and forth waving his hands about with excitement, as he began telling them what happened last eve. When he'd finished, she thought she'd misunderstood what had been told to them. Her sons, however, didn't appear fazed at all. Then again they were children and children had a way of seeing the world differently than mere adults. "They are going to go against Cardinal Richelieu then?"

Louis raised a brow pointing over at the queen thus making d'Artagnan aware that she had spoken to him, since he'd been lost in thought. Facing her, he pulled a face. "Mind you I'm still very upset with them for making me think they were dead but I believe I understand why they did it. Combined they would make a formidable enemy for His Eminence to face." He hadn't forgotten the part Milady would be playing either. "My parents told me there are other friends they have here in the city that are to be counted upon to help bring the dark lord to his knees if not outright destroy him." Grinning, he added, "Of course I'm not going to be left out of this."

"If you're going to help them then so will I," declared Louis.

A bright smile lit up d'Artagnan's face at his friend's pledge. Clapping a firm hand upon the younger boy's shoulder he gave it a gentle pat. "I would be honored to have you fighting by my side but," he glanced sideways at the quiet queen, "only if you have permission to do so."

Her hands were clasped loosely upon her lap but upon hearing the Gascon's words Queen Anne began twisting them. "D'Artagnan, I know the powerful famille that your parents came from. If they're willing to fight for France who am I to stand in the way of Louis fighting for his own kingdom."

"Well said, maman." Bouncing off the bed, Louis went over to give her a loving hug. Even if she had denied him the chance, he would have gone against her veto to protect his country and his best friend. He _was_ king after all.

"I wish I could fight too." Philippe looked, and sounded, very glum. He hated to be left out of anything. Even if twas war that had been discussed.

"Your job is to protect maman," said Louis. "I'm counting upon you." Noting how his brother's gloomy expression instantly disappeared after his announcement, Louis was glad for it.

"Now that we're discussing all of this," Queen Anne looked directly at d'Artagnan, "I have my own informants that tell me His Eminence is spitting nails over the disappearance of Milady." She smiled at the youngster. "I am assuming at the proper time you shall be using her against the cardinal... wherever she may be?" Her brow quirked upward at the Gascon's burst of laughter.

Splaying hands out wide, still amused, d'Artagnan's voice lowered. "The captain had already apprised the inseparables of this so they would be upon the alert. Now is as good a time as any to tell both you and Louis where Milady's been this whole time." While still making eye contact with Her Majesty, d'Artagnan subtly motioned toward Philippe.

Understanding why d'Artagnan suddenly became mute, Queen Anne beckoned her youngest son over. "Philippe, I believe you're about to miss your fencing lesson with Monsieur Cancienne."

Huffing, rolling his eyes, Philippe snapped, _"I'm not stupid!_ " Pouting, while he stared at d'Artagnan, he shook a finger in the air. "You're afraid I'll blurt out where Milady's hiding like I'm some kind of blabbermouth." Scowling now, Philippe threw all of them a disgusted look before departing.

"Uh," wincing when the door slammed shut, d'Artagnan felt badly, "guess that could have gone over better."

"You were about to say..." Waving her hand, Queen Anne dismissed her son's upset. She'd smooth things over later with Philippe.

"We've stashed Milady with the sisters at the Church of the Carmelite Convent."

"The one that's only an hour out of the city?" asked Louis, whose eyes were dancing with amusement as were maman's.

"Oui," replied d'Artagnan. "Richelieu would never think of looking for her there." Then a thought occurred to him, which had nothing to do with what they had been discussing. "Your Majesty, how has your visit been going with the Du Bellays?"

"Funny you asked that," hummed Queen Anne. "They appear to be a very charming couple. Tis just that there's something about them that I can't quite put my finger upon whenever I'm with them." Chewing her lower lip, she noted the boy's concerned faces. "It had been a long time since I've seen them last. Tis probably nothing."

"They seemed normal to me." Exchanging a brief look with her, d'Artagnan shrugged one shoulder. "Nothing unusual stuck out while we escorted them back here." Though there was that strange incident upon the road with those maladrins. He hadn't given it much thought but after what the queen admitted to it got him to thinking.

"D'Artagnan..." Louis snapped his fingers to gain the Gascon's attention. He'd learned that whenever his friend's mind began to wander twas the best way to handle it. "What you're not saying worries me."

"Just a strange encounter upon our way to Paris. Our party was attacked by some maladrins. They had to have been the most inept bunch of voleurs I've yet to meet." Running a hand down the back of his neck, d'Artagnan smiled. "I doubt it amounts to anything."

"Au contraire." Standing up, Queen Anne was deep in thought herself. "It could add up to much. I haven't seen Garen and Sophie since before poor Louis passed. From what I recall back then to the present... they're _different_." Rubbing her temple, Queen Anne felt perplexed.

"Perhaps we should have Captain Treville speak with them," suggested Louis.

"If I have your permission, Your Majesty, I'll talk to him upon your behalf." D'Artagnan was surprised at the negative shake of her head he was treated to.

"The captain hadn't had much contact with them when they were here previously." She tapped her chin, a habit Queen Anne couldn't seem to break when troubled.

Slapping his forehead, d'Artagnan couldn't believe how he'd forgotten. Honestly, if he had a brain he'd be dangerous. " _I'm such a dolt!_ I should be the one to do so." The two inquiring faces looking at him were startled at his outburst. "I could tell their truths from falsehoods."

"I completely forgot you mentioning that." Louis quickly explained to maman what his friend was going on about. There were some skills they still hadn't told her d'Artagnan's acquired lately.

"By all means then do so." Relief filled her and Queen Anne prayed that her old friends were just what they appeared to be.

++++

_Church of the Carmelite Convent_

Peering out the window, Milady was going stir crazy. Her dreary room, if one could even call it that, resembled a cell as far as she was concerned. Not having heard from young d'Artagnan, or even Captain Treville, her nerves were getting the better of her.

She could simply shift into one of many creatures but Milady wanted her freedom more than she wanted to flit out of here. Perhaps she was better off taking Sister Francine's advice and go down to the chapel. Milady just may find some peace for herself there.

++++

 _Famille_ \- family

 _Maladrins_ \- brigands  
_Voleurs_ \- thieves  
_Au contraire_ \- on the contrary

 _Church of the Carmelite Convent_ , is a real convent in the city of Paris (Île de France).  
_Île-de-France_ literally means _"Island of France"_ , and is the most populous of the 18 regions of France. It is located in the north-central part of the country and often called the Région Parisienne ("Paris Region") because it includes the city of Paris.  
I couldn't find out when it was built but using it to fit in with my story. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same day, still mid morn - Royal Palace_

D'Artagnan and the queen decided to visit her guests together. Thus Her Majesty could speak with them while the young Gascon listened for anything that didn't ring true.

If Damian and Laurette wondered as to the boy's presence neither of them voiced their thoughts out loud. They both indulged in a pleasant conversation with Queen Ann and occasionally d'Artagnan.

Afterwards Queen Anne walked out into the gardens with the youngster by her side. "What's the verdict?"

"Nearly every time you brought up the past, especially when the king had been alive, they danced neatly around their answers." Lips pursed, d'Artagnan fingered the petals of a vibrant flower he was passing by. "If I were a betting man," his dark orbs lit up with amusement, "which Porthos has been diligently trying to make of me..." giving her a cheeky grin, he laughed, "I'd say the Marquis and his wife are lying through their teeth."

Turning to face the lad Queen Anne fiercely frowned, hands twisting together. "For what purpose? To lull me into a false sense of security?" Before the boy could respond her hands flew up into the air. " _Perhaps they work for Richelieu!_ "

"Which was my first guess," said d'Artagnan. "But I don't believe so."

There was a certain look that came over the Gascon's face that Queen Anne couldn't decipher. "What's your _second_ guess then?"

"Remember I mentioned that my parents told me they had friends in the city to help go against His Eminence?" A shrewd look entered his eyes. Her Majesty's head bobbed and so d'Artagnan continued. "My gut tells me that the Du Bellays are part of that friendship."

Her gasp of surprise wasn't lost upon the youth. "They never knew your famille."

Tilting his head to one side, his expression was serious as he studied the woman beside him. "Tis easy enough to disguise one's self where magic's involved. Like using a glamour for instance. But tis a whole other to know someone's else's past." Gently giving one of her hands a squeeze, d'Artagnan smiled. "They may not want to frighten you. It could perhaps be because they're not entirely sure whose side _you're_ on."

Her mouth worked to get the words out. When that failed, exasperated, she glared at him.

Holding up his hands in surrender, he chuckled. "There's still another reason they're here under false pretenses."

Motioning for him to finish, Queen Anne anxiously bit her lower lip.

"To be closer to the cardinal of course. What better way than present themselves as old acquaintenances." Twas food for thought and d'Artagnan knew Her Majesty would take it as such.

"You're smarter than your years." Giving a ladylike snort, Queen Anne shook her head. "I could use you during my council meetings." When the lad backed away in horror, she laughed. "I don't like them either." Hooking her arm through his they continued their stroll through the gardens. "I could see you one day leading the Musketeers while still at a relatively young age." Ah! She'd startled the boy. "Weren't expecting to hear something like that, mmmmm?"

Dipping his head, he shyly peeked up into her lovely features. "You honor me by saying so." Then his face filled with mirth. "Just don't say things like that around Jean... er, I meant to say my captain. Might give him a complex." The queen's amusement at that, as d'Artagnan blushed, lightened the mood all the more.

"So what do I do about them?" Plucking a pink rose from the bush, Queen Anne inhaled its fragrance.

"If I'm correct they wouldn't want to expose themselves just yet," mused d'Artagnan. "I encourage you to act as you normally would around your guests."

"I'd feel better if your parents were here." Muttering to herself, she noted the lad giving her odd looks. "I haven't been gifted the same way as them and now you have. I don't even understand where my son's skills came from since my Louis hadn't had any abilities at all."

"In other words you're feeling rather defenceless." He understood far more than the queen gave him credit for. "The kingdom will stand and so will Louis. I shall see to it or die." When she leaned forward to place a kiss upon his forehead, d'Artagnan's cheeks burned once more.

"If your parents hadn't turned up I was seriously considering adopting you." Her blue eyes twinkled. "I mean what's another son more or less."

With those last words ringing in his ears, d'Artagnan bowed low when the queen departed.

++++

_Palais-Cardinal - Cardinal Richelieu's office_

"Hurry up," hissed Bicarat. Nervously he kept looking over his shoulder at the closed door, expecting any minute for His Eminence to turn up and turn them all into some rather hideous creature.

"You were only supposed to deliver those missives." Lending his voice to that of Bicarat, Cahusac wanted nothing more than to leave this room. He could almost feel the cardinal's eyes upon him and they weren't pleased, even if he was favored.

Jussac's dark eyes snapped anger at the other two men. "Cardinal Richelieu is away upon business and trusted me to safely deliver these here. Why suddenly so nervous? You're both acting like this is the first time you've ever stepped foot into this office."

"I've never enjoyed being here," said Bicarat honestly.

Folding his arms Jussac studied Cahusac closely. "What of you?"

"Even though I get along with the cardinal most days," Cahusac's eyes wouldn't meet those of his captain, "I worry when His Eminence' ire suddenly turns upon me."

Heaving a great sigh of disappointment at his comrades, Jussac set the letters upon the desk. About to leave something in the far corner of the room caught his attention. Twas a long thin crack in the wall just where shelvings of books were located. Making his way over, his hand reached out to feel along the edges of that crack. Turned out twas not a defect in the wall itself but a hidden door that hadn't shut properly. Hidden rooms were in abundance within the building. Same could be said of the Royal Palace as well. This was nothing new in his experience. Still, curiosity won over his cautious nature. Making the door slide fully open Jussac couldn't help but hear words of protests coming from his companions. They were asking him what in the world he thought he was doing and kept yammering on in that manner. " _Dieu!_ Would you two shut up!" Ignoring their gasps of righteous indignation, he stepped fully into the room.

"What is that?" questioned Cahusac, while peering over the captain's shoulder.

"How would I know." Shrugging away the question, Jussac took a few steps closer to the glowing orb.

"Awfully bright," mumbled Bicarat, turning his face slightly away from it less he lose his vision altogether.

In that, Bicarat was correct thought Jussac. The orb pulsated with life. Threads of colorful light twisted and turned within the glowing sphere. A shudder of worry ran up and down his spine. This wasn't something any of them should have seen, he realized this deep down. So certain of this Jussac lowered his voice further and said, "We must be gone from here." Backing away, he stumbled into the others who were nearly on top of him. Fed up with their antics, his voice rose a few octaves. _Get out you idiots!... Now! Before we're discovered!_ " Putting the door back to the way he'd found it, Jussac led them out. "Not a word of this is to leave your lips," he warned. "It could mean our very heads if the cardinal ever finds out." Two solemn looking faces stared back at him, nodding their heads.

"I'd bet that whatever that is in there is why Richelieu's so powerful," remarked Cahusac.

"Even so, twas something not meant for our eyes," added Bicarat.

"And keep that in mind." Motioning for them to follow, Jussac made sure the others didn't lag behind.

++++

_Around the noon hour - en route to the convent  
_

"Where are we goin' again?" Porthos glanced at Aramis. The latter simply gave a casual shrug of a shoulder, turning amused eyes back upon the path they traveled.

"Church of the Carmelite Convent." D'Artagnan was riding close to Athos and hadn't supplied much more than their destination to them when they had set out. Even though Porthos seemed to have forgotten it. The man probably hadn't paid attention the first time he told them all.

"Why? Are we ta escort one of the sisters back ta Paris?"

"Porthos, you are full of questions today," brightly chirped Aramis, who had begun whistling to the birds.

"Cause there's somethin' more goin' on than that." Making his point Porthos indicated, with thumb over his shoulder, toward the two other Musketeers quietly riding behind them.

"We do have names," called out Donatien. Odilon simply rolled his eyes, huffing out a laugh.

Resting a hand upon the pommel of his saddle, d'Artagnan turned slightly. "We're escorting Milady back." His eyes connected with Athos'. The mention of his mentor's wife's name wiped all expression from the older man's face. Twas like looking at a blank slate.

His voice steady Athos asked, "Once we arrive back home where is she to go?"

"To the Court where she'll be well protected." Noting several unspoken questions not voiced, d'Artagnan told them more. "We're to strike at Cardinal Richelieu soon and Milady needs to collaborate with the others."

"Flea helpin' ya?" Having not communicated with her in quite a while, Porthos wasn't sure of his reception.

"Fishing, mon frere?" Smiling, Aramis leaned away from the large hand swatting at him.

" _Fishing_ largely consists of not catching fish," drawled Athos. Earning a rude hand gesture from the bigger man he ignored it.

"Oui, Flea and some other members of the Court," put in d'Artagnan. "Friends in the city are also going to pitch in along with my own... _parents_." He realized admitting to that would shock his brothers and it had. All the inseparables began speaking at once, giving him a headache until he shouted for them to stop. It took d'Artagnan time to explain the miracle of how they were still alive. Having given them enough to mull over, the rest of the trip remained a silent affair.

++++

_Church of the Carmelite Convent._

Milady had been roaming the lonely halls, thinking over her fate. Coming upon one of the sisters sweeping the floors with a ratty looking broom she couldn't help commenting upon it. "Looks like that broom's seen better days."

Sister Agatha offered up a sunny smile to the woman they were temporarily sheltering. "Ah, but an old broom knows the dirty corners best."

Eyebrows shooting up, Milady nodded her head approvingly. "I'll have to remember that." Hearing soft footfalls approaching, she automatically turned around.

Sister Louise gave the woman a serious look before saying, "I believe your stay with us has come to an end. They've arrived to take you back to Paris."

With a last look at the other sister, who had gone back to diligently sweeping again, Milady obediently followed the older woman.

++++

Having collected the few belongings she'd brought with her, Milady stepped out of her safe haven to be met by non other than the sourpussed face of her husband. With a quick glance at d'Artagnan, her own expression soured. " _Really?_ "

"Beggars cannot be choosers," softly snarled Athos.

"I'm hardly a beggar but you're correct that I can't be particular of my escort." Looking around at all the men mounted, Milady wondered where her own horse was. The Gascon was doing his best not to look at her directly. Now why was that? "Oh, d'Artagnan," she sing-songed.

"The horse you arrived on has fallen ill and can't make the journey back." D'Artagnan still couldn't look her in the eye. Licking his lips, clearing his throat, he admitted, "The sisters haven't an extra horse to spare."

"Which leaves me where exactly? They haven't a carriage here, though that would have drawn too much attention to us." Milady had a sneaking suspicion that she wouldn't be overjoyed with the boy's answer.

"Riding with me." Twas said in a bored tone, with a face to match, Athos' steely blue gaze rested upon her.

"I'd rather be hung... _again_ ," she snapped. With an exaggerated sigh, Milady figured he was the best choice. Though she could just ride with the boy to irritate Athos. She'd enjoy getting under his skin. But why argue about it? With a roll of her eyes, Milady joined him beside his huge beast of a horse.

D'Artagnan was pleased she hadn't fussed overly much. Watching Athos help her up atop Roger, then mount in front of her, he let out a breath he hadn't realized was held. Having already thanked Sister Louise for all her help, giving her a generous donation from the royal coffers, d'Artagnan prayed the trip back would prove uneventful.

++++

_Paris_

If Athos and Milady would stop sniping at one another, perhaps d'Artagnan's head would cease to ache. Entering the city was a relief, in more than one way. It wasn't much longer when the Court's entrance came into view with Flea there to meet them.

Throwing an irritated look at Porthos, Flea snorted. "I see the only way you remember your old friends is if you're performing your duty."

Porthos didn't know what to say to that remark so remained silent. She sounded pissed and rightly so. He'd held off visiting for quite some time.

Milady felt the tension in the air between the other woman and the big Musketeer. Been there... done that and didn't want to be witness to more confrontations than she had to be. She'd had enough of that upon the way here.

"Milady, your stay here won't be overlong. Meanwhile you will help everyone plan out our movements against Richelieu." Looking past Flea's shoulder, d'Artagnan smiled jumping off Zad's back. Waving everyone further inside the Court he then ran over to the older couple standing there to hug each of them in turn.

Catching the inseparable's puzzled faces, d'Artagnan beamed at them. Having already shocked them earlier now was the time for introductions. "My parents... Alexandre and Françoise d'Artagnan."

"But... but the cardinal..." Milady snapped her mouth shut. Richelieu told her he'd destroyed them.

"His Eminence did try to kill us," said Françoise, studying the other woman or rather reading her.

"As you can see however he failed." Alexandre pulled his wife in close.

"Child, I forgot to ask when you first told us but does Treville know of this?" This was enough to make even Athos' head spin and without any liquor to help it along.

"I recently found out myself and informed him yesterday."

Aramis, as were his friends, was well pleased for their youngest. He remembered when the lad had first come to them quiet and sad. Now was the time for plotting revenge and twould be sweet. "It appears that we now have all the ingredients to bring the dark lord down."

Smirking, Françoise glanced at her son and husband. "Not quite but we will have."

++++

_Back at the Royal Palace_

"Why do you think the queen had d'Artagnan with her?" Laurette had badgered Damien until he went along with her to the stables. She missed riding with the wind blowing through her hair. Just because they were here didn't mean she couldn't enjoy her favorite past-time.

"A test perhaps," suggested Damien, while he inspected the horses that were made available to them. "I felt the lad's presence here," he tapped his head. "Oh he was quite good. Nearly wouldn't have known the boy was there."

"Funny, I didn't feel a thing." Thinking about that, Laurette smiled broadly. "He's come a long way."

"He has at that." Agreeing with her, Damien helped her pick out a mount. "D'Artagnan has more power than he realizes. Which could end up being a danger to all of us. Time would tell I suppose."

"Oui, but _time_ is what we don't have much of." Exchanging a meaningful look with her husband, Laurette urged her horse into a fast run against Damien's. "What are we wagering this time?"

"If you win I believe you had your eye upon a gown in that merchant's window." Eyes sparkling, Damien sent her a wicked grin. "And if I do... bien," he laughed, "we'll settle that up in our bedroom."

++++

_Notes:_

_Quote: "Fishing largely consists of not catching fish."_ \- from Robert Hughes (28 July 1938 – 6 August 2012) was an Australian-born art critic, writer, and producer of television documentaries.

 _Quote: "An old broom knows the dirty corners best."_ \- An Irish proverb


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same day, early eve - Garrison, Captain Treville's office_

"Milady has been safely delivered into the hands of the Court," announced d'Artagnan.

"Any problems along the way back." Sitting behind his desk, Treville let tension run its course through the ceaseless drumming of his fingers atop the desk. It wasn't until the lad made a face that his fingers stilled.

"Non," d'Artagnan's head swiveled back and forth. "Quite uneventful actually. Except for the _bickering_ between Athos and Milady."

Athos glared hotly at the lad then turned his gaze away from the quizzical face of his captain.

"Kid's a bit let down that 'e didn't get ta skewer anyone upon the way home." Porthos' rough laughter filled the room, as d'Artagnan blushed to the roots of his hair.

Trying to gauge the strange look covering the face of his lieutenant, Treville waved a hand at him. "Speak what's upon your mind?"

"I do not mistrust the future," Athos' gazed fondly at his protégé, his upset with the boy clearly forgotten, "or fear what is ahead." Now his look encompassed everyone. "Our problems are large..."

"Oh really? You think so do you?" scoffed Aramis, folding his arms and shaking his head. "I hadn't noticed."

Ignoring the sarcasm, along with the interruption, Athos continued. "But our heart is larger."

"May we quote you upon that?" Gently teasing his mentor, d'Artagnan's cheeky grin brought about a slight twitch of Athos' lips. "I believe I noted a smile in there somewhere." Chuckling, he quit while ahead.

"We have a daunting task ahead of us." Holding out his hand palm down, Athos eyed each brother in turn. " _All for one..._ "

" _And one for all!_ " echoed within the room.

++++

_Next day - Royal Palace stables_

"How are the cardinal's renovations proceeding?" Having made it a point to apprise his friend of yesterday's events, d'Artagnan also wanted to find out anything new in regards to Richelieu.

"Slowly." Laughing, Louis' eyes danced merrily. "From what we've heard His Eminence's office is really the only place fit for humans."

"My heart bleeds," quipped d'Artagnan, with a light chuckle.

"Oh there goes those three imbeciles." Louis pointed toward several Red Guards making their way toward the palace. "Wonder what they're up to now."

D'Artagnan was just as curious. "Bicarat and Cahusac truly are imbeciles of the first order," he mused. "Jussac must have brains somewhere to have risen to the rank of captain. However I believe he's misplaced them of late."

"Now there goes Monsieur de Séguier." Frowning, Louis worried over what the chancellor was doing here.

"Something's afoot... again," seriously added d'Artagnan, with a long look of concern to rival his friend's.

A mischievous look suddenly crossed Louis' features. "Care for a bit of eavesdropping?" When the Gascon nodded approvingly, they both headed back inside the palace.

++++

_Hidden tunnel leading to Queen Anne's chambers_

Pressing the mechanism that worked the sliding panel, Louis only let it open just enough so they could listen into the adult's conversation. What they then heard left them stunned.

"Did you know the queen was going to put that decree in place?" whispered a shocked d'Artagnan.

"Non. But I applaud her for trying. I believe the council would fight her tooth and nail though." Proud of maman, Louis sneaked a peek into the room. Séguier appeared to be sweating profusely, judging by the way he kept mopping up his face. Apparently the chancellor was here doing the cardinal's bidding or should he say His Eminence's dirty work? Why do it yourself when you have lapdog's to do it for you? Having heard enough, Louis signaled to the other boy for them to leave. Touching the mechanism again he closed the panel.

++++

Once back outside, the two boys were still pondering the queen's words to the chancellor.

"She wants to legalize the use of magic and bring back citizens that had been banished from the city." A daunting prospect to be sure thought d'Artagnan in awe. From Jean he had learned that some of the kingdom's subjects either had been falsely accused of the craft or had been caught using it in one form or the other. "And of course Cardinal Richelieu would be against this and as such have Monseiur de Séguier work with him to not enroll and register the decree."

"Oui but if the edict goes through twould mean the world to me," cried Louis. "I wouldn't have to hide what I am any longer." The feel of his best friend's hand upon his shoulder reminded Louis that he wouldn't be the only one affected by that decree.

"You never know, Louis." Winking at the younger boy, d'Artagnan had a thought. "Perhaps some of the leaders in the council have a bit of magic in them as well and are afraid to be found out." He noted that his words took the other lad by surprise. "We take one battle at a time, mon ami." Before departing the Court last eve, d'Artagnan left knowing that within a matter of days their fight would be taken to the dark lord.

"And we shall win." His belief in this was unshakable. So Louis, with d'Artagnan by his side, went to seek out Philippe when they both spotted the cardinals top three guards leaving the palace. They probably had been there in the first place to guard the chancellor. They weren't good for much else thought Louis. "Hey, want to have some fun?"

++++

Mounting his horse, one foot already in the stirrup, Jussac heard something snap. Next thing he knew was that he found himself laying upon the hard ground blinking up into the blue sky. An odd looking bird flew overhead just then, making Jussac wonder at it. The fall had definitely addled his brain.

++++

Hidden from view, Louis hid his laughing face in d'Artagnan's shoulder. "Good job." His amusement at what Louis had done was muffled behind his own hand.

++++

After Jussac's mishap, both Bicarat and Cahusac examined their own saddles to make sure nothing was amiss. It wouldn't do for all of them to fall upon their backsides.

"Poor luck, Captain," remarked Bicarat, shrinking back from Jussac's glower. However, when Bicarat was about to mount his own horse a fierce wind hit him so hard that his cloak flew up into his face blinding him. Tripping and stumbling over his own feet, arms flailing about, he landed in a mud puddle. Sounds of Cahusac's roaring amusement reached his ears making him scowl.

"Considering tis a sunny day out tis too bad it hadn't dried up the rain we had the other day." Tongue in cheek, he added, "Mud's a good look upon you."

Untangling his limbs, with a dirty look toward Cahusac, Bicarat got to his feet. " _Not... a... word_ ," he warned the other man.

++++

D'Artagnan was hard pressed not to howl with mirth at the chaos he just created with simply a twirl of his finger in the air. Louis was rolling around beside him, holding onto his stomach, as silent laughter filled the youngster.

"What of that smart mouthed Cahusac?" Out of those three, Louis disliked that one the most. So listening to his friend's idea, he rubbed his hands together in anticipation of what was to come the Red Guard's way.

++++

Smirking at the other two men, Cahusac gained his mount without any trouble. Unfortunately that's where his luck ended. Nearly as soon as he gained his seat, his horse had other ideas. Rearing up upon two legs, the animal acted as if a burr had gotten under its saddle. Cahusac had difficulty remaining his seat, as the horse took off racing down the path. Somewhere along the way he'd lost his chapeau which he supposed was now gathering dust upon the ground. Trying to gain the upper hand, Cahusac was at a complete loss as his mount continued gaining speed.

++++

The two giggling boys were both now upon the ground, laughing so hard that tears ran down their faces. Swiping at them, they then focused all their combined concentration upon the Red Guard's fate.

++++

Swearing to God above that if he ever got out of this alive he'd visit church more regularly, Cahusac looked on in horror at the fountain his horse was furiously headed toward. Quickly crossing himself, he closed his eyes. Feeling the sudden momentum of the animal's cease, twas then he felt his body sail into the air. With a loud splash, Cahusac came up spitting out water. Soaked to the skin, along with sporting a considerable amount of bruising, he managed to drag himself from the fountain. He swayed back and forth slightly, touching his head. Perhaps a slight concussion could be added to his list of injuries.

Then Bicarat, with Jussac sitting behind him, came upon the scene. Both men were quite amused at their comrade's predicament. "Having a spot of trouble, eh?"

Glaring up at them, Cahusac began swearing profusely. Shaking off more water from his drenched clothing, his boots squished with every unsteady step he took.

"That's one way to wash your uniform," murmured Jussac into Bicarat's ear. When the other man's shoulders began to shake, highly amused, he refrained from saying more lest Cahusac lose his temper with them.

++++

"Guess we'd better stop while ahead, eh, d'Artagnan?" Louis hadn't had this much fun in quite awhile.

"Oui," agreed d'Artagnan. "We wouldn't want to be caught out. Let's get back to the palace before they see us."

Humming in thought, Louis followed the Gascon's lead as they left the bumbling threesome behind.

++++

_Cour des Miracles_

"You think you can do it?" Alexandre studied the myriad of emotions crossing the woman's face. He hoped she wouldn't play them all false. His son seemed to believe she wanted to be free of the cardinal's shackles. And so he would hold judgement.

"I could shift into the smallest of creatures and get into his hidden room as long as I trust all of you for a distraction."

A tinkling laugh escaped Françoise. " _Distraction_ is my middle name." Her husband's roll of eyes made her nudge him hard in the ribs.

Folding her arms, Milady studied the older couple. She'd always wondered why Cardinal Richelieu was concerned with them. They weren't a pair to underestimate, which apparently he had in the past.

"If you could gain entrance and retrieve the orb then the rest of us will do our part." Twould be tricky but they had allies to be counted upon in their quest for justice.

"Your son's been giving Richelieu fits." Milady arched a brow, lips quirking upward. "He's proven himself resourceful in surviving. Though I thought d'Artagnan cut it quite close after the cardinal's one serious attack." Observing Françoise avoid her scrutiny, Milady realized at once that it had been because of her that the young Gascon lived. "Very clever," she quietly murmured. Nothing more needed said, as both women took measure of the other.

"I'm feeling quite de trop at the moment," remarked Alexandre. "Come let's catch up with Flea to discuss how we'll get in touch with the others."

++++

_Garrison - courtyard_

" _D'Artagnan!_ " called out Aramis, watching the pup spar with Athos. " _Make him work for it!_ "

Thoroughly enjoying this enthusiastic match of theirs, Athos was taken aback when his protégé literally pulled the rug out from under his feet withy a move he'd never seen before. The lad dropped down to the ground suddenly without losing his balance to kick out at Athos' right leg, tripping him neatly up in the process. Staggering back, he soon found himself defenceless when his sword went flying. Brow rising, as he got his balance back, Athos stared at their youngest. "I do not remember ever teaching you _that._ "

"Tis one of my specialties." Grinning from ear to ear, d'Artagnan bowed before Aramis and Porthos as his two brothers applauded him. "Actually I took it easy with you because Porthos taught me how to fight even dirtier than what I just treated you to."

Turning to face Porthos, Athos frowned. "I shudder to think what you have taught the lad in regards to swordwork. Hand-to-Hand is one thing but where is the honor in a good sword fight if you pull shenanigans."

"Whelp would 'ave gone gray waitin' for ya ta show 'im the finer points of fightin' with a blade." Giving the kid a thumb's up gesture, Porthos grinned broadly.

Aramis was laughing at the exchange between his friends. "Porthos is the only one I know that would consider dirty tactics as being _finer_." Clapping his hands, he only stopped when Athos glowered at him.

With the Gascon scoring off Athos, the lesson was done for the day. Though he felt that twas himself that learned something this day.

"By the way do any of you know why Cahusac looked like a drowned rat?" It had been a funny sight to behold, at least in Aramis' eyes. "I just saw him earlier when I went to deliver a missive from the captain to Her Majesty." Scratching at his beard, he remembered something else odd. "And Jussac must have lost his horse because he was riding with Bicarat whom I must say appeared the worse for wear."

At that moment, nothing could have stopped d'Artagnan from losing it.

"What's got into 'im?" The kid was busting a gut laughing.

"Something that amusing needs to be shared," drawled Athos. He cut an imposing figure of authority simply by standing there. Sadly twas lost upon the lad, as the child ignored him.

Having finally collected himself, d'Artagnan glanced at the three men with a somewhat straight face. "Tis a tale best shared over a good glass of wine." 

"Good excuse as any I've ever 'eard ta go drinkin'." Porthos was eager to hear the story and if that meant going to The Wren to do so he was all for it.

"Worth quitting early for I'd say," added Aramis.

"But upon your oaths as Musketeers, and my friends, you can't repeat what a word of what I'll tell you." D'Artagnan was half serious saying this.

" _Ah!_ You do not want Treville to know." Having been upon the sharp edge of the captain's tongue one time too many, Athos could appreciate the pup's caution.

"He wouldn't be pleased even though I wasn't the only one involved."

One didn't have to be a genius to figure out whom the boy's partner in crime would have been. Athos could tell that Porthos and Aramis were upon the same page as he, in this regard. Without a doubt their young monarch also had had a hand in the Red Guard's troubles. "You boys cut it too close at times." Athos could not remember ever being that precocious at d'Artagnan's age. Perhaps he had been born old.

"Athos... Athos," chided Aramis, throwing an arm across his brother's shoulder. "The children have to get their fun where they can and if it comes at the expenses of a few Red Guards... what of it?"

While Aramis dealt with Athos, Porthos steered the pup toward one of the benches. "It takes some time ta educate Athos in matters of 'avin' fun."

++++

"Mmmmm," hummed Aramis. "That's interesting."

"What is?" questioned Athos.

"Jussacs here and walking in the direction toward the captain's office," Aramis glanced sideways at his friend. "This time he has a horse." Calling out to the Red Guard, a sly expression stole over his features. " _Jussac, do you have a minute?_ "

Coming to a halt, Jussac turned to scowl at the Musketeer. Trudging over he stopped in front of the marksman. "I don't have time for pleasantries, Aramis."

"Since when do you and I ever exchange any?" countered Aramis, rather amused at the other man's attitude. Oh the sour look covering Jussac's face practically made his day. Lowering his voice, Aramis' tone changed when he began speaking again. " _What brings you to see Captain Treville?_ " Having honed the use of persuasion, he knew the answers needed would be offered up regardless of how his victim subconsciously fought against it. The one nice thing about it was that Aramis' subjects never remembered a thing afterwards.

Like a puppet upon a string, Jussac danced to the Musketeer's tune.

++++

_Notes:_

_Quote: "I do not mistrust the future or fear what is ahead. Our problems are large but our heart is larger."_ \- from Pres. George H.W. Bush (June 12, 1924 – November 30, 2018) was an American politician, diplomat, and businessman who served as the 41st president of the United States from 1989 to 1993.


	21. Chapter 21

_We last left off with Aramis persuading Captain Jussac to spill the beans, so to speak..._

Responding automatically to the marksman's question, Jussac obeyed. "Cardinal Richelieu needs your captain's help talking the queen out of the decree she's going to place before the council shortly."

Keeping his tone light and steady, Aramis urged Jussac to continue. "In regards to what exactly?"

Scrunching his face up, Jussac paused, as if he was trying to stop the words coming out of his mouth. Unsuccessful, knowing something wasn't quite right, he shrugged the feeling aside. "It appears Her Majesty wants to reinstate the use of magic within the kingdom and allow those once banished because of it to be welcomed back with open arms."

Placing his hand upon Jussac's left shoulder, Aramis leaned in close to whisper something into the other soldier's ear. Letting his hand fall away, he stood back. Instantly Jussac came back to himself.

Mouth partially opened, Jussac stared at the inseparables and the young Gascon. The latter seemed to be badly hiding amusement. At what he didn't know. However a nagging feeling had him thinking the boy was secretly laughing at his expense for some unknown reason. Twas a curious thing, he wondered. Why was he just standing here wasting his time with these fools when he had duties of import to carry out. Not giving it anymore thought, shaking his head, without a word to them Jussac spun upon his heels to make a beeline for Treville's office.

Whistling low, Porthos' gaze rested upon his friends. "Queen Anne's got a bee in her bonnet over this I can see."

"I've heard her complain many a time to Louis before that she wished things were different for him." D'Artagnan wasn't about to tell them that he and Louis had secretly listened in to a private conversation between Her Majesty and Monsieur de Séguier. Hence he wasn't in the least surprised at what they found out from Jussac today. "She hates it that her son has to hide what he's capable of."

"Hopefully things would change for the better once we rid ourselves of the cardinal." Crossing himself, Aramis gave a rueful shake of his head. Pious by nature, he didn't want to anger the heavens above.

"D'Artagnan," Athos motioned the boy over, "when the times comes I shall protect you with my dying breath."

Really, d'Artagnan should have expected something like that to come out of his mentor's mouth. Huffing, he countered saying, "Tis not me you should be worried for." Dipping his head, lips forming into a shy smile, he glanced at Athos' dark expression. "I believe your duty is to the royal famille above all things."

"Of course, that goes without saying," bit out Athos. "Still, I am going to keep a sharp eye out upon you as well. Wherever there is trouble you are always smack in the middle of it." Sighing, he stared hard at the lad who had come to mean so very much to him in a short period of time. "Lest I remind you that they are not the ones going off to engage Richelieu. Tis you and your parents that are going to face the beast."

"They aren't the only ones, Athos," reminded Porthos. "There are many others goin' ta back 'em up."

"Not that this isn't an interesting topic for discussion," interrupted Aramis, 'but there goes Jussac looking like he swallowed a sour lemon."

"I bet the captin' told 'im ta tell the cardinal where ta shove it." Grinning, Porthos winked at the whelp.

Twirling his mustache, Aramis returned his friend's grin with one of his own. "I wonder how Jussac's going to convey Captain Treville's answer back to Richelieu."

" _Carefully_ ," cheekily offered d'Artagnan. "That's if Jussac values his own life."

" _D'ARTAGNAN!_ " belted out Treville from his place upon the balcony.

Turning away from Aramis, d'Artagnan noted the captain waving at him to go up to the office. "Gentlemen, duty calls and I must take my leave of your charming selves." Dancing away from the swat Porthos' aimed at his derrière, he saluted the larger man before going to find out what the captain wanted of him.

++++

_Later that same day_

_Cours des Miracles_

The group gathered together was a mixture of young and old. Citizens tired of being crushed under the heavy weight of Richelieu's rule. By the time the meeting ended, many a heart felt lighter. They were certain their plotting would bear much needed fruit. After all, they had gifted users of magic upon their side. Not counting the many others that had their own unique talents that would come out when the time was called.

Flea had watched the last of them leave to scatter in all directions. Without facing the others left with her, she quietly murmured, "Would-be heroes the lot of them. I just hope this pays off for all of us in the end."

Coming to stand upon either side of the younger woman, Françoise and Alexandre were silent for but a moment. Françoise then reached out to squeeze Flea's hand, while her husband placed a comforting arm around the woman who ruled the Court with an iron fist. "I'd be proud to fight beside any of them," remarked Françoise.

"As would I." Adding his voice to that of his wife's, Alexandre smiled at both women.

"At first I felt this would all come to naught." Stepping out of the shadows, she blended in so well with, Milady bathed in their light. "Now though, I believe we have a chance to take back what once was our lives. The queen can only do so much for her people without the full backing of the council behind her."

"And we know that most of that council defers to the dark lord," grimly added Alexandre.

"So when do we act?" Looking at the three people in front of her, Milady was filled with a strange excitement. An emotion she hadn't felt in such a long time.

"We begin upon the morrow." Eyes lit with an inner fire, Françoise was determined to end the dark lord's reign of terror. A long overdue reckoning was at hand. Knowing that Alexandre felt exactly the same way, she looked forward to knocking His Eminence off that pedestal he'd put himself upon.

++++

_Garrison_

_Captain Treville's office_

Resting his head in his hands, for a brief time, Treville wondered if twas too late to retire. Rubbing at his tired eyes, his focus landed upon the lad who'd just entered the room. "Come sit down."

Obeying, d'Artagnan sat in a chair directly across from the desk, not saying a word. Judging by the worn look covering the older man's face, he waited patiently for the captain to speak.

"Did you know what Queen Anne wants of her council this time?" He really was getting to old for these types of intrigues, but Treville already knew that Athos was happy to stay simply as his lieutenant. The former comte wanted nothing to do with being in charge of the Musketeer regiment and had thought nothing of telling him so upon numerous occasions. Normally he'd look next at Porthos and Aramis but they too had at one time jokingly told Treville that being captain would hinder them acting the way they'd like to in performing their duties. So that left him with the pup sitting across from him. He'd be hard pressed to keep carrying on the way he has been, while waiting for d'Artagnan to be able to fill Treville's boots. The noticeable flush covering the youth's features told him more than words could convey.

"I may have accidentally overhead Her Majesty considering that action." Avoiding the narrow-eyed gaze focused upon him, d'Artagnan stared down at the floor.

"How _accidentally_ would that be, mmmmm?"

"Do I have to answer that, Sir?" Squirming in his chair d'Artagnan didn't know what to say at this juncture, not wanting to get Louis in trouble as well.

" _Your non-answer is an answer in itself_ ," snapped Treville, now losing his patience with the lad. "Not claiming any particular powers myself I could hazard a guess at how you _accidentally_ came by that information. Do you want to hear it?" Not expecting a response, Treville pressed his reasons. "Louis probably took you to that hidden room connected to the queen's chambers." My how the boy appeared guiltier than before. "From there you two listened in to her speaking with someone." D'Artagnan muttered something unintelligible then. "Speak up. I didn't catch that."

"She spoke with Monsieur de Séguier." Having replied loud enough this time, his lips tightened, d'Artagnan didn't want to say anything further.

"The chancellor." Surmising what had taken place, Treville knew that Séguier did the cardinal's bidding. "More than likely he was there to dissuade Queen Anne from her goal."

"I don't believe she cared for what he said." His timid offer deepened the captain's scowl. D'Artagnan couldn't bear the disappointed look upon the officer's face either. Choosing instead to stare at the clock ticking upon the wall, he wished himself elsewhere.

"You and young Louis hadn't any business listening to that conversation in the first place," scolded Treville, even though he remembered what twas like to have been young and impetuous.

Gathering up his nerve, d'Artagnan asked a question. "I gather that was why Captain Jussac was here. To try and get you to talk the queen out of it."

"As if I'd do Richelieu's bidding. _Bah!_ " Scoffing at the idea, Treville caught the boy's smirk that quickly faded away when he glared at the lad. "Do you want to come along with me as I go to warn Her Majesty to keep a low profile for the time being?"

Shooting up from the chair like he'd been shot, d'Artagnan stood at attention. "If I'm not a bother I would like that very much."

Chuckling at the lad's reaction, Treville grabbed his gear. With the pup trailing behind him they headed for the stables.

++++

_Palais-Cardinal_

_Cardinal Richelieu's office_

Pacing back and forth, Richelieu was in a foul temper once more. He'd come back from doing business with his partners in various ventures only to discover that someone had entered the hidden room connected to his office. Oh it wasn't noticeable at first. Twas a feeling that would come over him whenever something physically connected to him was threatened. Not knowing who'd dared enter this private sanctuary, Richelieu's temper was released.

++++

Inside the rest of the building the rafters shook to their very foundations. Red Guards cowered in corners waiting for the cardinal's wrath to work itself out. They had been through this too many times to not know what this was. When several of the newly replaced windows cracked, falling to pieces, they ducked for a more secure cover. At the exact moment the double doors to the entrance blew wide open... Jussac, Bicarat and Cahusac literally flew through them, landing in a heap upon the uprooted tiled flooring.

Picking themselves up, dazedly they stared at one another. After dusting themselves off, they were of two minds to go straight back out again. If this was the type of mood His Eminence was currently in, they didn't want to be anywhere around the man.

"I wouldn't if I were you," remarked Barbet, who was still picking off shards of glass from the blown out windows that had attached to him.

"Better to confront Cardinal Richelieu when he's in a better mood." Delestre too was shaking off bits and pieces of glass. "Something sure set him off this time."

"We had nothing of import to discuss with him anyway," muttered Bicarat, pleased to remove himself from here as fast as possible.

"Yeah," agreed Cahusac. "I rather like my head where tis... attached to my body."

Sighing in resignation, Jussac realized that he'd be the one to attend the cardinal by himself. "Tis a good thing I'm a good swordsman and don't have to rely upon any of you to watch my back when in a tight corner." Stomping off he muttered loud enough for them all to hear his next words. " _Good for nothing layabouts!_ "

"I believe Jussac's pissed with us." Exchanging an unhappy look with Cahusac, Bicarat didn't know whether or not to follow the captain.

"I'm still not going into that mad man's den with him." Turning upon his heels, Cahusac left his comrade with the other two soldiers.

++++

_Richelieu's office_

Slamming his hands down upon his desk, Richelieu's eyes turned red. " _I post guards outside my doors even when I'm not here and someone,_ " he stabbed a finger into the air, " _was inside my office and gained entry into a room that not a soul's allowed into!_ " Bellowing his anger out at the hapless Jussac, Richelieu made a sign in the air, fingers moving rapidly.

Twas in disbelief that Jussac suddenly found himself lifted from the ground. Dangling in the air, shaken about like a rag doll, he found his breath stolen from him. Clutching at his throat, invisible fingers were choking him.

Disgusted with his so-called captain, Richelieu made a slashing motion through the air. Jussac came crashing back to the floor in an ungainly heap. " _I want the culprit or culprits found and brought to me immediately! Do you understand?"_

Rubbing the soreness away, Jussac could barely manage a word. His Eminence hadn't bothered to even wait for his response before storming out of the office with dramatic flair. The cardinal's red cape billowed out behind him, while Richelieu cursed the very air Jussac breathed. Left with guilt filling him, he didn't know what to do. As he left the office, Jussac noted that the other guards looked the other way. Good. He wouldn't be able to stand their pity right now. Perhaps twas time to change sides. Some do say that the grass always looked greener upon the other side. Now may be the right time to find out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a life of its own and is way longer than I wanted.  
> Lots happening here.
> 
> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same day, early eve - Captain Treville's residence_

D'Artagnan had just come back from visiting Queen Anne with the captain. She'd promised that for the moment she wouldn't rock the boat pertaining to her idea of reinstating magic in the realm. But Her Majesty wouldn't hold off for much longer. The queen's patience was wearing thin, as she'd been wanting to do this not just for her son's sake but their subjects as well.

Coming out of his room, after having freshened up, there was a rapping upon the door. That's when he noted someone slipping a letter underneath it. Picking it up he quickly read the contents. A slow smile began to spread across his face.

++++

_Next Day - chaos in the streets_

Red Guards began to magically disappear faster than one could blink an eye. Many other guards, that had been called out, began to wonder what had happened to the other patrols. Reports had been received regarding riots, or some such, in the middle of town. Of course rioting would be one reason to bring the Red Guards out in full force. There were two things funny about it all, however. Not a single Musketeer was in sight and neither were any of the riffraff that were supposed to be causing trouble.

For Captain Treville to not have sent any of his men out was worrisome indeed. Unless they had beaten the Red Guards here and already diffused the situation. For some reason they still felt unsettled. From time to time they noted people staring at them from the safety of their businesses. Then they'd quickly disappear from view. Something was going on and the Red Guards feared for their own safety, especially since they hadn't encountered any of the four units that had already been sent ahead of them.

Two of the soldiers leading separate squads were Bicarat and Cahusac. Their last words, before they too disappeared, pretty much summed up the dire situation going on all around them ... _"Merde!_ "

++++

_Garrison - Captain Treville's office_

"Do you take me for a fool?" Studying the man before him, Treville tried to take Jussac's measure. "You can't convince me that after all your years of service to Richelieu that you suddenly have seen the error of your ways and have decided to join us."

"Yesterday he nearly choked me to death and I've had enough of his abuse." Swallowing hard, Jussac hadn't realized how difficult twould be to face this man. He nearly quaked under the steely gaze of the captain. The officer was nearly as frightening as His Eminence.

"Let's say I believe your tale of woe." Steepling his fingers together, Treville stared out over them at the soldier. "You'd start out as any cadet would have. Your officer's rank would disappear like that," he snapped his fingers. "Proving your loyalty to us is going to be the hardest thing you've ever done in your life."

"I completely understand that, Sir." Shoulders slumping, Jussac stared at the floor for a second collecting himself. "Right now anything's better than to serve under the cardinal."

"Let's hope you think so once my men get through with you."

Which was what Jussac feared but for him there wasn't any other alternative. A soldier's life was the only thing he knew how to do.

++++

_Cours des Miracles_

"How's it going?" asked Maxim.

Flea was nearly dancing in the streets. "They're squealing like the pigs they are." She threw her arms up high, twirling around in glee. "Tis a marvelous sight indeed."

"Wait til' the cardinal finds out." Before going to do his part as a distraction, Maxim spotted the d'Artagnan's coming their way. "Is it time for the show?"

"Oui." Reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair, Françoise grinned when Maxim pulled a face. Charles used to have that same reaction, whenever she did it to him too. "Milady's already upon her way and now tis our turn." Dropping a light kiss upon the child's forehead, she tweaked his nose. "Stay safe but above all... _have fun_."

Alexandre rolled his eyes at his wife's words, his dark eyes twinkling as he wouldn't have her any other way. "Flea, keep an eye upon this lad. He reminds me too much of my son. That boy could find trouble with just a lift of one finger."

"I shall," replied Flea with a grin. "Maxim will be under my watchful eye."

Scowling, Maxim was beginning to be upset while everyone talked over him. "What happened to all that fun I was to have, eh?"

"You'll still have it." Laughing at the petit, Flea noted the boy's scowl begin to slip. "Just means you and I shall have that fun together."

"I could work with that." Feeling better about it now Maxim followed her down the street, while the older couple vanished into thin air.

++++

_Palais-Cardinal - Cardinal Richelieu's office_

" _What do you mean by that?_ " spat Richelieu, glaring at the quaking soldier in front of him.

"Our men went out into the city because of all the reports of disturbances that we've been receiving. None of them made it back here." Uncomfortable under the cardinal's scrutiny, Niles composure still remained somewhat in tact. "I'm afraid you're not going to like the rest."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Richelieu waved a weary hand in the air. "Continue."

"Many of the reports concerning those squads we had sent out earlier have us greatly disturbed." Wincing, because Niles hadn't any idea how else to sugarcoat this, he said, "Apparently our men have been turned into farm animals... mostly - _pigs_ , Your Eminence." At the cardinal's reaction, Niles grimaced wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole. The man appeared ready to explode and he didn't want to be around when that happened.

" _Magic_ ," hissed Richelieu. "The ones I banished have returned to the city or have been carefully hidden away from me until now then." Shoving his chair back so hard that it tilted upon it's legs to fall over, he stepped out from behind his desk. "Have my carriage ready immediately. It appears I'm long overdue to show my face in town."

++++

_Royal Palace - Queen Anne's chambers_

"Louis, we have to leave now." Having stopped to collect his friend, d'Artagnan waited until the younger boy spoke with the queen and his brother.

Excited for the coming battle, Louis hurriedly hugged maman and punched Philippe lightly in the arm before departing.

"You boys be careful." Fear laced her voice, scared for both of them. Queen Anne tried her best to stay strong for her older son. "I feel quite useless staying safe inside the palace while everyone else faces the dark lord."

"The risk to your life in all of this would be great, Your Majesty." D'Artagnan spoke his mind, whether or not twas his place. "We're all counting upon you to sway that council."

"Hopefully, once today is over and done with, that won't be an issue any longer." Brightening, Queen Anne had a thought. "I could always ask Aramis to the meeting if things didn't work out the way I'd like."

Frowning, d'Artagnan didn't know that Her Majesty knew of Aramis' particular skill. Twas best to let that rest for now.

Kissing both youngsters upon their cheek, Queen Anne saw them safely out.

Grumbling beside her, Philippe wanted nothing more than to go with them. However, the iron grip maman had upon his arm meant that he was stuck here for the duration. He'll have to pump his brother and d'Artagnan for all the details once they returned.

++++

_Back inside the Palais-Cardinal - Cardinal Richelieu's office once more  
_

The townspeople have done their part in causing enough of a distraction to get Richelieu to go to them, leaving Milady time to do her part. Shifting into the form of a black beetle, she managed to gain entrance into the secret room. Once inside, she returned to her natural form. Slowly approaching the object in front of her, Milady stopped about a foot away.

The glowing orb was most hypnotic in its beauty. Reaching out to touch it, Milady jumped back when bolts of lightning struck out at her. The energy that the orb pulsed with ran up and down her arms like fire. "Best not to try that again," she murmured. Milady should have expected something of this nature. None of the others could be spared right now. In this, everything depended upon her so she was going to have to figure out another way to remove it from the pedestal it rested upon.

++++

_Back to the city streets_

When his carriage came to a halt, the first thing Richelieu noted was the silence. Where was all the chaos that had been reported? Not detecting a single human soul about, his eyebrows shot up upon hearing the sound of animals in distress. Stroking his goatee, he hummed softly. Even though Richelieu lived apart from the common people, word still reached him of what King Louis' subjects thought of his own Red Guards. He recalled one of his men stating that most of the citizens considered the guards to be nothing more than disgusting _pigs_. That would explain away why most of the animals milling about were pigs. Someone had a frightening sense of humor of which Richelieu didn't appreciate. Signaling to his driver to head back, he would have to figure out how to undo the spell created so he would have his Red Guards back.

++++

_Outside the Palais-Cardinal_

The foilage around them gave the group the perfect cover for them to work from.

"Are the wards in place?" asked Laurette.

"Of course," replied Damien. "They're my specialty after all."

"Don't get cocky." Teasing the man, Françoise giggled girlishly.

"If anyone's allowed to _get cocky_ tis me." Jesting, Alexandre puffed out his chest.

Ignoring her husband, Françoise kept a lookout for others that were to join them. "Ah! There they are." Observing the two boys approaching them, she waved them over.

D'Artagnan acknowledged the Du Bellays with a nod of his head. "Seems I was correct in my assumption."

"Charles, both Laurette and Damien are famille," announced Françoise. "Laurette and I are cousins and share the de Montesquiou bloodline."

"And Damien is a powerful wizard in his own right," added Alexandre.

"Richelieu tried to destroy us." Damien grimaced when he thought about it. "So we had to pack up and leave France."

"Of all places we found ourselves settling in England." Shuddering, Laurette made a face. "Tis a cold and dreary place. It constantly rains and upon certain days tis so cloudy that a person couldn't even see their own hand in front of them."

"When this is over you should come back," suggested Françoise. "Perhaps to even live in Lupiac."

"You've been away too long and have been missed by the both of us." Alexandre's words appeared to deeply move the other couple. "Twould give Charles time to get to know you as well."

"We'd like nothing better." Damien prayed that day would come quickly.

Not to be left out of the conversation, d'Artagnan jumped in. "You both are using a glamour to trick everyone. I wish you would have told me at the very beginning instead of all this subterfuge."

"We had a feeling that you'd see through us and you did." Smiling at the boy, Laurette was pleased with the lad's intuitiveness. "Still, we didn't want to take the chance by saying anything to soon."

"Once we accomplish our goal I would appreciate seeing your true selves." A bit irritated to discover that maman's guests weren't who they said they were, Louis huffed.

Dipping his head, Damien hid his growing amusement from the young king. "Of course, Sire."

" _Hmmmpf!_ " Annoyed that his best friend would choose that moment to laugh at him, Louis poked d'Artagnan in the side.

"I wonder what's keeping Milady." Alexandre was beginning to feel concern. She should have been back by now.

"Something's wrong." Frowning, d'Artagnan glanced at his parents. "She's not able to touch it without causing harm to herself." He felt her pain. Shortly after saying that, Milady materialized before them. Listening to her explain that she'd tried everything she knew and none of it worked, d'Artagnan knew what he had to do. "Change of plans." All eyes turned his way. "I'll get the orb." Catching maman's eye, he knew she was worried for him. "If what you've told me about tis true then it's the source of all Richelieu's power and must be destroyed."

"Don't take unnecessary risks," warned Louis, exchanging a long look with the Gascon.

"Is that an order, Your Majesty?" Lips curling upward, d'Artagnan noted that even Louis' lips twitched.

"Tis a request... from your very best friend." Snorting, Louis fully grinned.

Bowing before the younger boy, d'Artagnan said, "I shall do my utmost to stay in one piece."

"See that you do." Wishing, with all his heart, that he could go with him all Louis could do was wait here with the rest of them as his friend's body shimmered, to dissolve in front of his eyes.

++++

Arriving back, Richelieu got out of his carriage to find that he couldn't gain entry into his residence. " _Nom de Dieu!_ " Viciously swearing his outrage, he was stunned to find that wards had been set up all around the building. Strong ones too. Holding out his hands they began to glow with dark energy. Try as he might, everything he did came to naught. Which made his current mood quite dangerous.

++++

"Tis amusing watching him so helpless." Milady gained satisfaction from that.

"We appear to be upon the same page in that regard," mused Athos who had just arrived with Porthos and Aramis. The other Musketeers accompanying them scattered about, staying hidden for now.

"Doesn't Captain Treville need you and your men to keep those Red Guards in check?" Arching a brow, Milady folded her arms studying him.

"Most of them have been penned up," answered Aramis. He noted confusion upon her lovely face.

"In other words," Porthos' shoulders shook with laughter, "our 'elpful citizens turned a goodly portion of 'em into pigs. I believe I noted a few chickens with a rooster chasin' after 'em to. I did enjoy Fontaine bein' turned into a donkey. Ha! Very creative that."

"Delightful, I must say." Milady never could stand the way those Red Guards lorded over the common people. "They deserve to be brought down a peg or too."

"Where is d'Artagnan by the way?" Looking about him, Athos did not see the pup anywhere.

"He's inside," offered King Louis, wincing at the way the swordsman's expression changed.

Athos was taken aback that their monarch was here. Bad enough to discover his protégé gone but for the king to be here was unthinkable. Noting the same expressions of horror written upon his friend's faces, Athos was at a loss over this turn of events.

Reading the inseparables correctly, King Louis gave his men his best kingly glare. "I have maman's permission to be here as is my right. Besides," he waved a hand at them, "tis my duty to help protect France and my subjects."

Glancing at his wife, Athos scowled. "Were not you supposed to be the one to retrieve that orb?"

"It attacked me." Sniping back, Milady had to wonder what she ever saw in him in the first place.

"Makes sense that the lad was the one to do it." Damien looked at them all. "Only someone pure of heart could combat the dark forces within the orb."

Murmuring a quiet prayer for the pup, Aramis then kissed his crucifix.

++++

_Back inside the secret room_

The orb's brightness didn't bother d'Artagnan in the slightest. The colorful threads of light within it made it seem alive somehow. Slowly approaching it with cautious steps, he gingerly went to pick it up. At first touch the orb began feeling quite hot then instantly cooled when d'Artagnan lifted it off the pedestal. Cradling it close, he realized that he held Richelieu's life force in his two hands. Closing his eyes, body shimmering once more, he disappeared again.

++++

The few units left of the Red Guards were spread thin to defend the surrounding area. They certainly weren't a match for the inseparables and the several squads of Musketeers that came with them.

One surprising event that took place was when Jussac actually saved Athos from coming to harm. Oui, it shocked the swordsman too at the time. His back was turned, while fighting off a Red Guard. So Athos missed another Red Guard coming up behind him. It would have been too late for him to do anything if it were not for Jussac's timely appearance.

The cardinal's guard had his musket aimed at the Musketeer's unprotected back. Taking aim he fired.

Next thing Athos knew a musketball closely whizzed past him only to strike the Red Guard he was currently fighting against. Turning around, he blinked in disbelief to see Jussac standing there with a smoking musket in his hand. Realizing he owed the former Red Guard his life, Athos stuck out his hand. "Merci."

At first Jussac was hesitant to reciprocate the handshake but he figured Athos would stand there all day if he didn't. Then with a jerky nod he went off to help where needed.

++++

Meanwhile, Richelieu was railing at the fates. Last time he tried to thwart the wards he ended upon his ass. Still smarting from that he tried to think of something else. The ones behind this had to be close. Swirling around to stare past the tree-lined area he saw deeply past them to the ones hidden within. Ignoring the fact that his soldiers were falling like dominoes, he strode toward the area where he felt the strongest pull.

Not afraid any longer, the group of saviors defiantly showed themselves to the dark lord.

Stupified, Richelieu stood there at a loss taking in the people standing there. "It can't be," he muttered to himself. Perhaps his imagination was playing tricks with him. Rubbing at his eyes, he squinted at the one couple and pointed a shaky finger at the familiar pair. "You're both dead or you should be."

"You wish," snorted Alexandre.

"We're very much amongst the living I'm afraid." Standing proudly beside her husband, Françoise was every inch the sorceress.

Then Richelieu noted the other couple that had been visiting Her Majesty. Mouth falling open, he watched in disbelief when they changed their forms and turned into another nightmare of his.

Dropping the glamour, Damien's and Laurette's appearance drastically changed from the Marquis and Marchioness they had pretended to be.

"I can now see a strong resemblance between Madame d'Artagnan and," scrunching up his face, King Louis was perplexed, "what is your surname?" He looked directly into the fake Marchionesse's face.

"Lécuyer, Your Majesty."

"Finally the truth which you both shall tell maman about as soon as possible." Relieved, that that mystery has been solved, Louis spotted two Red Guards approaching. Not caring that His Eminence would see what he was capable of, he lifted the pair of soldiers up into the air. Twas comical to see them dangling there flummoxed.

"Missed me?" Popping up behind Louis, d'Artagnan got a kick out of watching the younger boy jump.

" _I keep telling you to stop that!_ " His concentration broken, Louis heard two loud thumps behind him and realized that those guards had fallen quite hard onto the ground. "See what you made me do." The Gascon boy just kept laughing. "Any problems obtaining that?' Pointing to the orb, it honestly appeared harmless to his thinking.

Holding it in the palm of his hands, d'Artagnan felt a calmness steal over him. When the cardinal's voice broke in, that feeling changed. Whether twas the orb's doing or something else within him, he knew that everything now depended upon him.

" _HOW... HOW DID YOU GET THAT!_ " howled Richelieu. " _I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY YOU EVER TOUCHED IT!_ "

Smirking, d'Artagnan held out the orb to the cardinal and then just as quickly snatched it back from the dark lord's reach. "They say that all magic comes at a cost. Let's see what yours shall be, mmmmm."

++++

_Notes:_

_Nom de Dieu_ \- God damn it

 _Wards_ are a form of protective magic involving the use of magical barriers. They are either presented as force fields used to screen off areas of hostile intrusions or wearable in combat, such as through the creation of magical armour.

Also I wanted to point out I made a mistake in Chapter 18, which I have since corrected. When the queen spoke with d'Artagnan about the Du Bellays, she mentioned their first names as Damien and Laurette. That was my mistake. So in that chapter I've since changed the first names of the couple they were pretending to be, because Damien and Laurette are their real names in this story. In chapter 18 - that is the only time the first names of the people they portrayed were ever mentioned. I wanted it that way so no one would get confused whenever I used Damien and Laurette having conversations with one another, etc.. Sorry if anyone got confused. My bad. LOL!


	23. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel a bit behind on this final chapter.  
> Though I've been put back a bit because I've gone to see my ailing uncle with my cousin as it's her dad. It's day by day now. If he lives to see Thanksgiving she said she'd be surprised.  
> Plus yesterday was my birthday and I didn't feel like working on this story until today.  
> So I hope all my readers have enjoyed my dabbling again into fantasy.  
> And I wish all who celebrate, despite being told not to have family gatherings with Covid running rampant in the states, to have a blessed Thanksgiving.  
> I am social distancing and not going out either. Strange times we're now living in.
> 
> ++++

_"They say that all magic comes at a cost. Let's see what yours shall be..."_

The others stayed back letting d'Artagnan face Cardinal Richelieu alone. They all noted how the orb seemed to react to the boy's emotions. It glowed red when he felt angered and then waves of cool blue would swirl within it, whenever d'Artagnan felt calmer. Right now the orb was a cross between the two colors, as if it couldn't make up its mind.

"I'll give you anything you want," begged Richelieu, "if you just give me back my property."

"You really must think me naive," scoffed d'Artagnan. "The minute you get this back you'll kill all of us without evening batting an eye." The look of twisted evil covering His Eminence's features right then made d'Artagnan think of le diable. Perhaps, if he was lucky, he'd be the one to send Richelieu straight to Hell.

" _Boy! Do you know what you hold? How dangerous it is!_ " Yelling at the Gascon, Richelieu dearly wanted to end the youth's life. Only thing holding him back from doing so was the fact that he was worried he'd endanger the orb. Twas something he wasn't willing to risk.

"I believe the only thing dangerous around here is _you_." With the orb in his hands, d'Artagnan's brown eyes eerily began to change. As the sphere's energy began to flow into him his pupils disappeared all together, leaving only the whites of his eyes visible.

Richelieu began barking orders to whatever guards still hovered near him. Twould appear that the d'Artagnans and Lécuyers made mincemeat of the rest of his men. Still he thought there had to be a few Red Guards still about. It wasn't until several remaining Red Guards went sailing through the air past him that Richelieu realized King Louis was standing there along with his enemies. Astounded at the young monarch's ability, his mouth fell open in shock. He marveled that the queen had been able to keep the boy's skill hidden for as long as they had. But with the distraction of His Majesty boggling his mind, Richelieu failed to realize what was taking place with d'Artagnan again.

++++

Observing their son engaged with the cardinal, Françoise's concern was tempered with awe.

"The energy field within the orb is created by all living things." Damien knew a thing or two about it, having dealt with similar objects in his time.

"It surrounds us, penetrates us and binds the universe together." Laurette held Françoise's hand, knowing what the other woman's feelings would be.

"It won't harm, Charles?" questioned Alexandre.

Shaking his head, Damien clapped Alexandre's shoulder. "Haven't you noticed yet?" At the other man's puzzled frown, Damien chuckled. "D'Artagnan's controlling the orb. The lad's more powerful than any of us could have guessed at."

"Are you sure my friend's not going to be harmed?" King Louis was tempted to make that sphere fly out of d'Artagnan's hands, his concern for the Gascon's fate was great.

"Non," quickly replied Laurette. "He's safe. Tis the cardinal that isn't."

++++

The brightness emanating from where d'Artagnan's eyes should have been baffled Richelieu and nearly blinded him in the process. Stumbling back a few paces, he tried throwing dark energy toward the youngster but without success. It only came back at him making Richelieu dodge the strikes. " _We could come to an understanding!_ " Bellowing out his fear, he was ready to make a deal for his life. One that he'd actually honor since he was concerned with what d'Artagnan could do to him.

"An _understanding_ ," repeated d'Artagnan in disbelief. "First you'd have to know the meaning of the word." Snickering he added, "Which _you_ don't." As he spoke, tendrils of light came out of the sphere to swirl around his own body. He was unafraid, because d'Artagnan knew upon a higher level that the orb doesn't mean to harm him. "You should know that Cardinal Mazarin is going to be a much better First Minister than you ever were." Throwing that tidbit out gave him great satisfaction. Richelieu actually looked pale. "Oui, the queen's been in contact with him recently. Mazarin's been waiting in the wings for just such an opportunity."

" _We shall herald his arrival!_ " shouted King Louis. He'd been with maman when she was penning her letter to the cardinal.

Feeling everything he'd worked for slipping through his fingers, Richelieu's rage deepened. Gathering all the power left in him, he threw out both arms. Any darkness that was contained became entirely focused upon the boy, as he began battering d'Artagnan with the force of his desperation.

This was the moment d'Artagnan had waited for. As the tendrils danced happily about him he directed them toward the dark lord with a wave of a hand. Observing how they enveloped the cardinal, listening to the man's screams of agony shake the ground, he grimly smiled his pleasure.

His Eminence writhed in pain, as the white energy guided Richelieu closer to the orb d'Artagnan held. Placing the glowing object upon the ground he stood back from it. Guiding the life force back into the sphere, with the cardinal still clutched within its grasp, he heard the last of Richelieu's cries when the First Minister disappeared into the orb's embrace.

With Richelieu captured within the orb then settled itself, returning to normal once more. Picking it up, d'Artagnan turned around and spotted Milady hovering near Athos' side. Walking over to her he remarked, "I hope now that you're free you'll use your talents to help others in need."

"You have my promise, d'Artagnan." Kissing the boy's cheek, Milady shifted closer to her husband. Why? She didn't even know. Athos had done nothing but irritate her, still he was part of her past. The good part. Hopefully that counted for something, regardless or not that some of it wasn't worth remembering.

Joining Louis, d'Artagnan placed the sphere into the younger boy's hands. "Do with it what you will."

"If I destroy it I destroy Cardinal Richelieu... correct?" At his friend's affirmative nod, Louis felt relieved. This would be a step toward a better future for his kingdom. With all the wards having been dropped, and with all the force he could muster, he threw it against the concrete wall of the Palais-Cardinal. Ducking behind the shield d'Artagnan created for his protection, Louis watched the orb explode into shards of glass upon impact. The taint of the dark lord's rule now came to an end. Upon the morrow, a new day would begin for all of them.

++++

Embraced from all sides, d'Artagnan felt his famille's love. When everyone finally released him, he then found himself lifted up into the air by Porthos' heavily muscled arms. " _Put me down!_ " Laughing into the swarthy complextion, it appeared that his larger brother wasn't going to listen. Athos and Aramis weren't any help either, as they stood by looking quite amused by the spectacle. When Porthos finally tired of holding him up, d'Artagnan's felt his feet touch the ground.

"Remind me not to ever get upon your bad side." Throwing a wink at the pup, Aramis casually placed an arm across the lad's shoulder. "I believe we shall keep you."

Athos approached his protégé, beaming with pride. "If I had not seen it with my own eyes, I would have been hard pressed to believe what I witnessed." Reaching out he pulled the pup close. "You shall be the finest of us all, child." The sound of a young voice clearing his throat caught Athos' attention. Turning his head he found himself staring at the king.

"What about me?" Uncertain, King Louis simply stood there waiting for someone to agree with him.

Rolling his eyes, d'Artagnan grinned. "What about you?"

"I hate it when you answer back with another question," huffed Louis. "I was implying that _I_ was the one to destroy Richelieu."

"Oui," agreed Porthos. Pointing at the whelp, he still was amazed. "But look who did all the work, Sire."

"I do know that," grumbled King Louis. "Twas my first kingly duty that I've fulfilled upon my own without any help."

"Do not worry so, Your Majesty." Smiling gently at the child, Françoise dipped her head. "You'll have many more _kingly_ duties to perform as you grow older and wiser."

"Maman goes upon forever saying the same thing too." King Louis pretended not to hear the lighthearted laughter of the others behind him.

"I believe tis time to let Queen Anne know what's transpired." Alexandre proudly looked at his son.

"Come on, Louis," urged d'Artagnan. "We mustn't keep Her Majesty waiting too long. She may start to think the worst."

"Wait until maman hears what you did." Excited for his best friend, Louis bumped shoulders with the older boy.

++++

_That eve..._

An unusual ceremony took place. One that Queen Anne instigated at the last minute as soon as her son and d'Artagnan explained everything. Standing upon the dais, her sons flanking her, she stared out into assembled gathering. "Charles d'Artagnan, usually this fleur-de-lis is bestowed when one becomes a Musketeer." She smiled at the Gascon boy kneeling in front of her. "However, what you've done this day earned you the right to wear this much sooner than expected." Nodding her head, she said, "Rise." Pinning the blue sapphire broach upon the lad's doublet, Queen Anne admired its beauty. "As for becoming one of Captain Treville's soldiers, you need a few more years upon your shoulders yet."

" _That and a lot more restraint!_ " shouted out Treville, much to the amusement of all. He was just as proud of the boy's accomplishments as were the lad's parents. D'Artagnan was all that a young man should be.

Others feeling the same were the inseparables, along with Serge, that had been invited. Donatien, Odilon and Yannick were happy for the youngster as well plus a handful of royal guards performing their duty.

"I know many others are to be thanked for their help in taking back our kingdom. Their representative is here with us this eve." Queen Anne nodded at Flea and a child that was with the younger woman.

"She mean us, Flea?" Maxim fidgeted from foot to food, uncomfortable in not only his surroundings, but the fancy clothes he'd been stuffed into. A gift from Her Majesty to both himself and Flea.

"Oui." Flea bobbed her head, making sure Maxim stayed beside her and didn't wander off. She worried that the petit would head for the kitchen. He'd been mentioning the delicious aromas coming out of it, ever since they stepped foot into the palace. Earlier, after Porthos cornered her, he'd told her she'd be seeing more of him. Flea didn't know how to feel about that. One thing she knew was that she wasn't going to make it easy for him to get back into her good graces.

"What do you think of starting over," mused Milady, casting a wary eye upon Athos. The latter appeared startled by her suggestion.

"Meaning you and I?" A brow quirked very high.

Poking him in the chest, her eyes rolled. "I dare say whom else would I be speaking of?"

"I shall give it some serious thought." The name she then called Athos would not have been acceptable in polite company. Still he found himself pleased.

Aramis was enjoying an invigorating discussion with the Lécuyers and the pup's parents. Who knew views upon whether or not users of magic would be accepted in a positive light within the church was such a hot topic?

Tugging upon d'Artagnan's doublet, Louis wore a strange expression. "What is that awful sound?"

"I've been hearing it too." Shuddering, Philippe pulled a face. "Disgusting noise, whatever tis."

Frowning, d'Artagnan concentrated upon it. " _Oh mon Dieu!_ Didn't anyone turn them back?" As the two younger boys stared blankly at him, d'Artagnan swore. " _Merde!_ "

It hit Louis then. "Do you mean Richelieu's Red Guards are still running around as animals?" he exclaimed.

"Mostly turned into pigs I believe," murmured Philippe.

"Apparently so." Sighing, d'Artagnan went out to check what was going on when several pigs squealed so loudly that the queen thought someone was being strangled.

Once outside the palace, all three boys watched the parade go by them. Twas made up of mostly pigs, a few chickens and roosters, along with a donkey and cow thrown in here or there.

"I'll speak with Flea. She'll get her people to change them back." Shaking his head at the sight, d'Artagnan tried hard to staunch his amusement. Twas made even more difficult to do when two pigs broke off from the group to go straight up to him, still squealing their distress.

Coming upon them, Jussac snorted. "I wonder which of them is Bicarat and which is Cahusac." Whistling, walking away, he threw over his shoulder, "Couldn't happen to a nicer pair of bumblers."

When the former Red Guard disappeared, d'Artagnan, Louis and Philippe stared at each other then back at the two pigs. Merriment finally won over and they all had a good belly laugh.

If the farm animals, _especially the pigs_ , were annoyed at the trio's amusement there wasn't any way for them to vent their frustrations. All they could do in the meantime was pray they didn't end up as someone's next meal.

The End


End file.
